ONE SMALL THREAD
by McGregorgirl
Summary: Sherlock gets a small surprise and turns to Molly for help. But soon finds it has surprise's of its own Rated M for language and basic just in case. Adult content later with header warning. I do not own anyone but original characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. This is my first attempt at a Sherlock story. I hope you all like it. I must warn, I am an angst junkie. :D

Chapter One

"Shhhh... darling, wake up. Its a dream. You are ok, I promise you... "

Miss Gloria Newland looked down at the now calmed child in her charge and tried to smile. She'd been in social services for going on twenty years now, and new better than to develope personal detachments.

But then, this whole case could only be described as extraordinary.

Satisfied that child was back to sleep, she leaned back in her chair and nervously scanned her surroundings. They were on a private plane, meticulously decorated more for utility than comfort. It did, however, beat the hell out of coach on the long trip from New York to London. The money that must have gone into this was mind boggling.

But special care was indeed made for the comfort of the main purpose for this trip, a four year old girl. Age appropriate dvd's to choose from, story books, toys, fresh fruits and milk. A soft blanket in Hello Kitty pattern and matching pillow for her comfort. Anything a child could want. Well, a normal child.

It was almost six months since Gloria was handed the file with a 'good luck with this one.' Having seniority, she assumed it was one of the more difficult. Indeed, it was. The file was several inches thick.

4 year old Laura Huntsworth had already seen more pain in her few years than anyone had a right to. Born nine weeks premature and addicted to heroine, as he mother was. Her mother, Darcy Huntsworth died shortly after the child's birth. A woman, a Miss Lucy Dettle claimed to be the child's aunt, and took custody of the child. But from what Gloria could see, there was no paperwork proving the woman was even related to the baby. Nor any notes that the woman even came to see Laura until after she was rehabilitated and gave an assurance the child would survive. Everything was just pushed forward. Very strange indeed.

There were absolutely no medical records after her release from the hospital. No shot records, no check ups...nothing. It was as if Laura dropped off the face of the earth. At least, until 6 months ago.

Miss Dettle, from what the police report said, drank herself into oblivion, then decided to drive off into a lake, the small girl strapped into a car seat in the back. It didn't sink far enough to cover the top of the car, but it was enough for Miss Dettle to drown. The child was found by a driver by, sitting calmly on the top of the car, just...waiting.

The police report said the child wasn't even in shock. She simply told the police that she didn't wish to die, so undid her safely fasteners, unrolled the window and climbed through the window. She held her breath until she buoyed to the top then climbed to the roof. She knew eventually someone would find her to care for her.

The poor babe was so terribly serious when she made her statement, the police were baffled. She just shrugged and asked what good panicking would have done, but make her lose thoughts and ability.

She was given over to social services after the hospital gave her a clean bill of health. She'd been in foster care since then, going from home to home while Gloria set about trying to find someone...anyone related to her.

All she could gather from her research on Miss Huntsworth was that she was originally from London. She had no family. She did not put a fathers name on the birth certificate. So, nothing on that end. The only clue to go on was in Miss Dettle's apartment. While looking for a note, or reason of any kind why she would want to kill herself and the child, police found a notebook nestled between her bed and nightstand. Inside were computer printed copies of London Newspapers. All photo's of one man.

Sherlock Holmes.

When Gloria started researching Mr. Holmes, it was an even more fascinating story than little Laura's. But as she read some of the less...complimentary...accounts of his life, the puzzle pieces began to click. Especially the former heroine use. Time ranges added up. When she looked over the pictures in the report, it was even clearer. Laura was the spitting image of this man. When she started to dig deeper, into less easily accessible records, she got a phone call.

"Miss Newland?" Came a smooth and charming voice. Charming in almost a creepy kind of way.

"Yes, how can I help you? "

"My name is Mycroft Holmes. I understand you a researching my brother. You are neither part of the police nor a journalist. "

"How do you... "

"Inconsequential. I wish to know what you want of my brother. You must understand you are poking around in very sensitive territory. Much of Sherlock's work is quite classified. "

"Mr. Holmes! Good to meet you. I don't mean to stir up trouble. I really don't. I just need some truth. A small girls life hangs on it. "

Gloria relayed the story to Mycroft. She should, and she knew it, have insisted he show some proof of who he was, but her gut instinct after two decades at this told her he was exactly who he said he was.

Mycroft was silent for some time afterwords. Finally when he spoke, she sounded to her almost...bored.

"Miss Newland, I assume the child has had blood work done? "

"Yes, yes of course. "

"I will need a sample. I will not be going to my brother about this until I know this child is indeed his. "

"I understand. "

"And I took the liberty of looking up this Miss Dettle... "

"What? How? We've only been on the phone for maybe 20 minutes... "

"I have...resources. I suggest you test the child's DNA against her's as well. You might be surprised. Fax me all the data you have. I will be in touch soon. "

Without so much as a goodbye, he ended the call.

And he was right. Miss Dettle was in no way related to Laura.

Now, here she was, flying to an unknown country, with Laura in her care. Laura knew little of what was going on. Just that she was leaving America to meet her father. The girl showed little reaction to the news.

Gloria brushed a stray thick dark curl from Laura's face and watched her sleep. She sent up a silent prayer that Sherlock was different than his brother. She wanted so much for this poor baby to have a good life. Full of love and laughter. A caring father who would protect her and give her lots of hugs and kisses. Something told Gloria that was sadly lacking in Laura's upbringing so far.

The captain called over the speaker that they would be landing in 30 minutes. Gloria begrudgingly woke Laura up and buckled her back in as they prepared for her new life.

Mycroft, Lestrade and Sherlock and John stood in the hanger waiting for the plane to land.

Sherlock might as well have been chiseled there. He didn't move, and John fought to urge to insure he was still breathing.

Gloria decended the plane, holding Laura's hand firmly in hers. She was a bundle of nerves, but as usual, Laura was completely serene. Introductions were made. Sherlock refused to look down into the child's face. Laura looked up at his briefly before shrugging one shoulder and turning her attention to the odd little man smiling at her most like the Cheshire cat in one of the books on the plane Gloria had tried to read her. Then she spoke the thought out loud.

John blinked in surprise for a moment, then laughed heartily.

"Yes, I suppose you call it a nervous smile. Your dad is my best friend, so I hope we get on well. I will certainly try. My name is John. Did you enjoy Alice in Wonderland? "

Laura thought on that for a few moments then threw John and Lestrade for a loop. Definitely got her brains from her sire.

"I suppose I found it inappropriate for me. "

Mycroft faltered almost imperceptibly. He thought he had done his research rather thoroughly.

"Why is that? "

"Sir...John? I was born on drugs, yet am handed a tale with more drug references than most prime time television! Its no wonder addicts have a hard time staying off. "

He hadn't thought of it that way, but she was right. Even the big grinned feline had what could only been deemed a bong.

"Right. Well, I'm sure Miss Newland and your father and uncle Mycroft have much to talk about. How about if we get you home? "


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the review! :) Wasn't expecting one so soon lol. Started this plot bunny in my head at work. Its gonna be quite a journey. :)

Chapter Two

Sherlock chanced a glance in Laura's direction during the ride back to Baker St. How could one child sleep so much? Miss Newland said she had slept the entire flight, and now, she was curled into a fetal ball at the side of the car sleeping soundly. Perhaps he had passed down most of his need for that particular time wasting function into her.

Sliding his gaze away from her to the window, he barely heard the conversation going on quietly in the car. Lestrade was going on about paperwork, Mycroft assuring him he would "handle" it. John stayed silent, but instinctively put a hand out now and then stroking Laura's back. But Sherlock could feel John's eyes directed at him. And he wasn't happy.

What did he expect?

Biting that remark down onto his tongue, he thought about how different his life was just a few short days ago, when Mycroft sauntered into the house and pronounced his fatherhood.

"You sure it is his? Yes, of course you are or you wouldn't be here. " John said into the silence when Sherlock said nothing. " Darcy Huntsworth. One of your homeless network? "

Sherlock simply shook his head. He remembered Darcy alright. She was one of his suppliers. She was a lovely thing. Her parents had died when she was 16, scuttled from one home to another, and abused in every possible way. And so she took off to the streets to find some way to support herself. She was strong willed to a point. Sherlock had seen many women out there with similar experiences who took to prostitution. Darcy refused to. When she finally found heroine at 19, it gave her the only comfort she had in her life. She was

She would sit quietly and listen, really listen to Sherlock. He needed that. To unload without comment from inferior intellects.

Then, one night, she asked him a favor.

It was raining, he recalled. They were huddled under a small bridge, he couldn't recall exactly where. Odd. She had built a small fire for warmth.

"Sherlock. I need to ask you to do something for me. "

"What? " He asked while pulling the strap tight on his arm. He stopped when she softly put her hand over it.

"I need you semi straight for this. You have time for it later. "

Curiosity up, Sherlock stared at her, trying to deduce what she could want.

"I... don't think live long enough to see 21. Just call it a hunch. " She smiled sadly.

"Even I cannot deduce..."

"Sherlock, do be quiet for one moment! " She whispered harshly, but the look in her eyes belied her roughness.

"Fine. "

"I want to have some good memories to take with me. Wherever I am going. I sit in the park when it is nice out. I watch the people. I am so envious Sherlock. Its like they know things I never will. I want to have a little. Just a little. "

"Meaning? "

"What was done to me... I know that isn't the way it should be. " She said, tears forming in her eyes.

He knew within minutes of meeting her that she had been abused in her past. There was no question. He had no room in his brain for useless sentiments, generally, but he did have small bouts of sympathy. And a sense of right and wrong on occasion.

"Sherlock, I need to feel something good for once. Just once. And by MY choice. And I choose you. "

Before Sherlock could ask her what she was on about, she placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

"Show me something different. Please... "

Sherlock stared down at Darcy. She was always there when he needed her. Always with a fresh needle even if she had to steal it. Always there to listen. Even when he was less than nice in what he said.

Always.

She asked nothing of him. Until now.

Scuttling doubts from his mind he decided it was the least he could do for her.

He made love to her, slowly, letting her direct the pace and position. He took special care to see to her needs. Made sure she experienced all the good things it offered before he allowed his own release.

He didn't know when he fell asleep, but when he woke, she was gone. A small not simply saying "Thank you, Sherlock. " was all she left behind. He was uncertain if he would ever see her again.

He was, however, certain he had the sense to wear a condom.

Leave it to him to be one of the 1% of a chance sperm that wouldn't stay put.

They arrived at the flat, and Laura had still not stirred. John had bundled her up in the blanket and carried her up the stairs, placing her on the couch. They weren't really prepared for another person living there. Sherlock told him to place her in his room, as he rarely used it anyway. But John firmly told him this would be scary enough for a small child. Better she wakes up to semi familiar faces than to an unknown room all alone.

Within minutes, Laura woke up, as alert as if she'd been awake the whole time.

"Well, now, did you sleep well? " John asked, the Cheshire smile returning.

Laura merely nodded. All the adults but her father stared at her. The latter simply stood by the window staring out.

Mycroft said something that drew attention, so Laura grew bored quickly. She slid off the couch and walked about taking in her surroundings. Finally, she scanned the books, took one and sat back down on the couch.

After a moment, John noticed her and put his hand on the book.

"Sorry, sweetie. Your dad is very particular about his books. He wouldn't like you playing with them without permission. " He said kindly.

Laura graced him with a look just like her father got. It spoke without words...

Are you an idiot?

"I wasn't playing with it. I am reading. I don't like fairy tales anymore. I prefer truth."

John gave her a patronizing look before reaching for the book again.

"You are four years old. I hardly think that ... "

Laura pulled the book away again, and with a sigh, read several lines out of the book.

"How the...how long have you been able to read? "

"Since I was three. I can also tell you what all of it means, if you'd like. I can also write, but not as well. "

"4 year olds usually only know the ABC's and some numbers and... "

Laura placed the book down and stared him straight in the eyes. Mycroft and Gloria also stared, open mouthed.

"My name is Laura Beth Huntsworth. My mother was Darcy Helena Huntsworth. My Aunt was Lucy Marie Dettle. I was born in Yonkers, New York. My birthday July 23rd 2009. I currently reside at 221 B Baker street with my father, Sherlock Holmes and his friend John Watson. A doctor, apparently. From what I have learned none of this is average full information before primary school, you call it? "

"Uh...well...wait. How did you know the address? You were asleep when we brought you in here. "

"I noticed the letters on the counter. " She answered with a small shrug.

"And about me being a doctor? " John sat back, smiling.

" My...uncle...keeps calling you Doctor Watson. Not a difficult assumption, then?" She said, with a raise of her brows.

John placed a hand on the side of his face and chuckled at her gumption. Mycroft simply blinked at her, while Gloria beamed at the girl with pride.

Sherlock, unseen to anyone, actually smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two weeks later...

" I need a case, John. I NEED to work " Sherlock sat fidgeting.

"Lestrade is giving you time to adjust to being a father. The longer you take at doing that, the longer he's going to hold out on you. "

"I have adjusted, John. "

"How is that? I was the one to shop for her clothes. I get her up in the morning and put her to bed. I supply her meals. Im not her mother, Sherlock. She needs a parents care. "

"You are doing fine. I know nothing about being a father. Thank God Mary comes over to help out or I would be completely lost. "

"You think I have experience at it? "

"You are a doctor, John. You know how to care for people. " Sherlock said, sneering the word care.

"She's not people, Sherlock. She is a lost little girl who has been through hell. Have you even READ her files? "

Sherlock's silence answered him.

"Sod this. I'm done. If you won't willingly be that poor girls father, I will make you. "

"How do you suppose to do that? " Sherlock said, panick rising in his gut.

Without an answer John stalked into his room. He came back out with a suitcase a few minutes later.

"I'm off to Mary's for a while. I won't be here to care for her, do you understand? Crash course in parenting, if you will. "

"John, you can't... "

"Oh yes, I can. And I am. Look, you have several hours before Laura needs to be picked up. She is in advanced studies, so she will be released at 2. Do NOT forget to pick her up. In the meantime, try doing some research. She is far from a normal child, but all children need some of the basics. If you have any trouble, call for Mrs. Hudson. She's taken quite a liking to Laura. But to NOT shuck YOUR responsibility onto her. Got that? " John added when he saw a gleam show in Sherlock's eye at the mention of Mrs. Hudson.

Then... he was gone.

Out of sheer rebellion, Sherlock refused to move for a long while after that. How does one even go about learning how to be a father. It wasn't a role he wanted. Ever.

But then again, even his brother had stepped more into the roll than he had. It was Mycroft who supplied the funds to fill the refrigerator with food, bought her clothes and even took her to a bookshop to select her own entertainment. Sentiment didn't mean any more to Mycroft than it did to Sherlock, but he DID have a strong sense of duty when it came to family.

Finally, Sherlock sat behind his laptop and stared at the blank screen... where does one even start?

'get to know her, Sherlock'... he heard John's voice in his head.

Most research on the internet wasn't going to be much help with Laura. She seemed to skip stages in development. An unexpected knot of pride settled itself in the center of Sherlock's chest. Shaking it away, he stood back up and deduced the best way to start to know this small person was from the beginning. So, following John's idea, he stood back up and picked up her file and began to read.

As he read, unwelcome images popped up in his mind. When Laura was born, from her measurements, Sherlock deduced she would have fit in his hand. He knew firsthand the agony of withdrawal from heroine, and to think of someone that small and fragile enduring it would soften the hardest heart. Chance of survival, 15%. if she made it, her chances of developing at more than a very slow rate almost nil. A small smile played at his lips. She certainly proved them wrong. She was a Holmes after all! But John was right. Under the intelligence and snide remarks, she was still a lost little girl. Sherlock kept reading. In the six months since her "aunt" killed herself, she had been placed in over 15 homes. None for more than a couple of weeks. Nobody seemed to know how to deal with her. An adult could see that and understand. But how would that feel to a child.

'It would make the child feel nobody wanted her. How do YOU make her feel, Sherlock? '

Sherlock closed his eyes against John's voice in his head again. He chuckled as a sudden image of a cricket in a cardigan perched on his shoulder flashed in his mind.

About this time, Sherlock's internal warning sounded off. He glanced at this watch.

2:45.

'ONE thing you had to remember, Sherlock ONE thing. '

Sherlock called for a cab and gathered his coat.

When the cab pulled up in front of the school, Laura was sitting on the steps with a teacher beside her. The teacher looked more concerned than she did.

"I'm terribly sorry. Lost track of time. "

"MISTER Holmes..." the teacher started in a stern voice, only to be cut off by Laura.

"That will be quite enough, Miss Ashton. My father is here, so all your huff is wasted. If it becomes a habit, then there is a problem. Until then, let it as a mistake. "

Laura nodded curtly at the teacher and picked up her backpack and walked past her father.

Sherlock walked beside his daughter, neither of them speaking. He thought to catch a cab back to Baker Street, but he deduced Laura was more upset than she led on to the teacher. Her hand was at a fist at her side, and the other hand clutched her pack strap so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"Laura, I apologize for being late. It won't happen again. "

"It doesn't matter. I am little more than an afterthought. I know my place. "

Sherlock was stunned at how calmly she put that. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Is this what guilt felt like? Funny it should come up now. He didn't like the feeling, so he made a note to himself to avoid being in that situation in future.

"I...am sorry. Tell you what? I can take you to the sweets shop. You like sweets? Make it up to you a small bit. "

Laura's eyes brightened for just a second before she plastered the bored look on her face again and shrugged.

Sherlock took her to a small shop owned by a former client, Mr. Lipton, who owned several small dogs he allowed to freely roam his shop. His ex wife had been systematically poisoning them. Sherlock saw to it she would be spending her best years in prison for it.

The shop was charming. White and blue checkered table clothes, white wicker chairs with bright blue cushions. Along one wall were small bins of assorted candies. On the counter were cupcakes and cookies in clear cases, and a deep case held various flavors of ice cream.

Both Sherlock and his daughter selected ice cream and sat at one of the tables near the window. They ate in silence for several minutes until a small disruption bounded into the room and headed straight for Laura.

It was a small puppy. Lab, Sherlock deduced quickly. It popped its from paws on Laura's uniform skirt and wagged his tongue and tail.

For the first time, Sherlock got to see his daughter smile. It was not his smile. It was entirely Darcy. The knot was back.

Laura reached down and picked the squirming ball of fur into her lap. She scratched at the puppys ears and actually giggled as it licked at her face. When she looked up at her father, and saw the look of disgust on his face, her smile fell and she put the puppy back onto the floor.

"I am so sorry, Mister Holmes! This little one got away from me, you see. " Mr Lipton ran out trying to smile.

"None of your dogs is a Labrador, Mr Lipton. I thought you were quite strict on your breeding of the dogs. "

"I am, assuredly. This one...well, his mum was hit by a cab behind the store. She couldn't get up. She was giving birth. This little one was the runt, but the only one to survive. I took her in, poor pup. "

Sherlock shrugged. No affair of his.

'sounds like Laura found a soul mate '

And he just took it away from her. Brilliant.

'Sherlock sees through everything and every one is seconds. What's incredible though, is how spectacularly ignorant he is about some things. '

With a sigh, Sherlock set his spoon on the table and messaged his temples.

With the help of Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock was able to supply a decent supper for Laura. They ate in silence, Laura doing little more than pushing the food about on her plate.

"Something wrong? Mrs. Hudson is quite the skilled cook. Mustn't waste it. " He tried to smile, but it even felt forced.

Laura shrugged. " I'm still not used to English food. "

"Yes, well... would you like to watch the telly? "

"No thank you. I think I will go to bed. I'm tired. "

Sherlock watched Laura take her plate in both hands and carry it to the sink. She turned up on his tip toes to reach it, but did it carefully. She gave a small glance at Sherlock under her lashes as she passed him. She went straight to Sherlock's room and was quiet the rest of the night.

Sherlock went through the days events in his head.

The realization hit him. This was the most important puzzle for him to figure out. And his spectacular ignorance was not only effecting him, but his child as well.

He thought about how calm Laura always was. How lacking in emotion. Had he passed that on, too? Good, actually. It will protect her in future. But was it normal? Was ANYTHING about her normal?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sherlock sat on his chair, fingers steepled under his chin. It was a puzzle. Simply a puzzle. He had to figure it out. Perhaps treat it like a case. No. Cases end. Laura, for better or worse, was going to be a part of his life for the rest of his.

At least he didn't have to deal with some of the issues he read was usual for children this age. She didn't throw tantrums. She took her bath without a single complaint.

She asked for nothing.

What did Sherlock have to give her if she did?

Sure, he gave her a home. He was in the process, with Mycroft's help, giving her is name. Laura Beth Huntsworth Holmes. Lucky thing she is so smart. He'd hate to have her learn her letters writing all that.

When she had made the comment about preferring truth to fairy tales, there was something in her voice that bothered him. Something not quite right.

All of a sudden a terrified scream sounded in the flat, coming from his/Laura's room.

Sherlock raced into the room only to find the child bowed in an arch on the bed, still clearly asleep.

"NO! Please! It hurts! Not again! I promise I will be good! I promise! " She cried out. Sherlock felt a surge of anger deeper than he had ever felt before. Who did this to her?

"Laura, darling. Wake up... " Sherlock took her shoulders in his hands and shook her gently.

She woke quickly and simply stared at him, eyes unseeing.

"You were having a bad dream. " He said as calmly as he could, his insides boiling.

"Im sorry if I woke you. I'll try not to again, I promise. "

She was apologizing to him? People couldn't control their dreams.

"Not to worry. I don't sleep much. Do you feel like...talking about it? "

"No. "

"Laura, I am told it often...helps. "

"It won't. "

"I have to ask you, and don't be afraid to tell me the truth. "

Laura finally looked up at him, her blue eyes wet, and nodded.

'Did anyone ever... touch you...privately...in a bad way? "

Laura shook her head.

He looked deeply into her eyes an nodded, some of the anger ebbing. He saw nothing but honesty in thier depths. But there was pain. Of that he was certain. He decided he would have to poke around further, and over time. Give her time.

"Well now, you've had quite a start. Can you go back to sleep? "

Laura shook her head.

Very well... telly? Would you like me to read you a story? Or read one yourself? "

Again, she shook her head.

"Can I please just sit with you? I promise I won't make a peep and disturb you. I promise. " She asked with such pleading in her eyes.

"I suppose. But you will be bored. "

"That's alright. I'll be fine. Just do what you normally would. "

Sherlock nodded and helped the girl off his bed. He started down the hallway when he felt a small hand burrow itself into his large one. A small bit of instinct hit him, and amazingly found himself clutching it lightly in a reassuring squeeze.

Laura sat down on the sofa and just watched Sherlock pace.

Finally, he turned to her.

"Laura, what were you dreaming about? "

"I don't know. I get images in my head. But I don't remember. Then, sometimes, I hear a voice. I think it is my mother's voice. But I don't see a face. I just hear words. I think she is trying to tell me I will be safe one day. "

"Did she? Well, as I am sure you know, you were able to hear her voice from the womb. Perhaps... "

"I don't want to think about her. "

"I see. Did your aunt...hurt you? "

"I didn't see her much, unless I was troublesome. "

"What do you mean? "

"She only spoke to me to tell me what to do or to punish me when I acted up. "

"Punish you, how? Did she hit you? "

"Sometimes. Usually, I just got locked in my room. I'd get so hungry. Then my uncle would come by and tell me I was a princess in a fairy tale and some day I would be rescued. He said I was smarter than all the other girls, and so I would do great things. He lied. There are no fairy tales. "

"Wait... uncle? I thought you had no other relatives. "

"I think he was Aunt Lucy's boyfriend. There were several in and out. I had to call them all uncle. But this one was the nicest to me. He always made Aunt Lucy let me out of the room. "

"And how long would you be in there? "

"I don't know. "

"I see. " Sherlock's anger grew again.

"When was the last time you saw this uncle? "

"Long time ago. He said he would take me away from there, and to a far away land fit for princess's like me. But he didn't come. He never came again. Aunt Lucy said he died. "

"I'm sorry. Sorry the only person kind to you was taken. Im sorry I didn't know about you. "

"How could you? " Laura said, shrugging, but a tremor in her voice.

"Please, father, just do what you would normally do. I don't want to talk anymore. If...if that's ok? "

"Of course " Sherlock said quietly.

He remembered something about lullabies, and with a spark of inspiration, picked up his violin. But he didn't know any children's tunes. Instead, he opted for his favorite Bach piece, slow and even. He played as Laura watched him carefully. As he played his face altered just so. Almost as if it made him feel something. Storing it away in her mind, she listened intently.

When the piece ended he looked away from the window to his daughter. She was watching him with a look of such concentration. He put the violin down carefully and sat down next to her, putting an uneasy arm around her. She unconsciously put her small head in the crook of his arm.

"You will be safe from now on, Laura. I promise. No one will hurt you here. "

" I know. I feel safe. "

Sherlock felt a lump in his throat. He took his finger and lifted her chin to look keenly into her eyes.

"Do you? Really? "

Laura's eyes wet again, but no tears fell. But her lower lip did tremble.

"Yes. I... I know you don't love me. But I know you will protect me. "

Sherlock felt something push past the guilt and he didn't like it one bit.

Shame.

He felt Laura sag against him, her breathing even and knew she was asleep. She lifted her carefully and placed her on his lap with her head against his chest and stroked her back as he'd seen John do.

What did he know about love? Could he ever love this child. His child? God knew he should. Something told him she knew nothing of it either. Whether that was genetic or atmospheric of her upbringing thus far, he didn't know.

He did know, that she deserved to FEEL loved. More than that, feel WANTED. He recalled what she told him. Apparently, she felt she had to be on her best behavior to get anything positive out of people. This "uncle" told her she was a princess who would be rescued one day. Princess's in fairy tales were held by dragons until someone slayed them and took them away. To be safe. Taken away. She had that. But rescued? By Sherlock?

But was Sherlock the hero...or the dragon?

Who did HE want to be?

The next day, he got her off to school, and called Mycroft.

"Brother dear, I have a favor to ask? "

"Is it legal? "

"Be serious. I am having difficulty with this, father thing. "

"You? I cannot fathom that. " Mycroft responded deadpan.

"My...daughter... is not a normal child. "

"Obviously. "

"But I feel she should try to be. Can we go somewhere and talk? "

Mycroft met him at a near bye park. They sat in silence for a long while, watching the children play. Observing.

"Honestly Sherlock, I know as little as you on being a father. "

"Yes, but she is in our lives, so ... " Sherlock felt a sudden rush of sadness, watching the children.

" Laura doesn't laugh. I've only seen her smile once. I need to give her some sense of normalcy. Encourage her intelligence, but still give her a chance to be a child. I want to hear her laugh, Mycroft. I don't know why I do. But I ... "

"Sentiment, Sherlock... "

"Perhaps lack of emotion is good for many things, Mycroft... "

"But not in handling a child? "

"Yes. "

Sherlock went about telling Mycroft about his talk with Laura and the nightmare. For a split second, he saw Mycroft purse his lips and an angry glint held in his eyes.

They didn't speak of it. They didn't need to.

They spent the rest of the day shopping. He called Mrs Hudson to ask her to pick up Laura as he was going to be late.

When Sherlock came home, he walked past Mrs. Hudson's rooms hearing music. It was piano. He felt a small bit of guilt, as she was playing the same tune he had been last night. He must have woken the woman up and now the song was stuck in her head.

He walked into the flat to find it childless. Good.

He set about to work before going below to fetch Laura.

When he opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes

Sitting on the bench beside Mrs. Hudson, was Laura. Her small fingers nimbly going over the keys. SHE was the one playing the tune.

She stopped when she felt his gaze on her.

"When did you learn piano? " He said, a not too forced smile on his face.

"Today. " She blinked at him

"She's a right bright one, our Laura! " Mrs Hudson smiled down at her. " She just played at the keys for a while, learning how each one sounded, then...just started playing! She's got a real ear, this one!"

Even Sherlock was impressed.

Laura got up and walked over to him, stretching her neck to look up at him. He picked her up and placed her on his hip to make it easier.

"Are you pleased, father? "

"Very much. You learned that listening to me? "

"Yes. I wanted to do something nice for you. "

"Well, you certainly did. That is my favorite piece. Shall I teach you more? "

For the second time in his life, he saw her smile.

"Yes please! If it isn't any trouble. "

Sherlock smiled at her.

After supper, which they both ate, Sherlock went over in his head what the next bit of music he would teach her would be. Last nights piece would usually lull a child.

"Laura, why did you learn that piece? "

"I told you. I wanted to do something nice. I like what the sound did to your face. It made you happy. Made you not seem so cold. "

Sherlock froze at that, but shook it off quickly.

"I won't send you away, you know. "

"I know. "

"No matter if you are good or bad. "

"Ok. "

She wasn't looking at him.

After she went to bed, a new tune buzzing in her mind, Sherlock sat down and texted John.

Thank you

SH

It was responded to immediately

For what?

JW

For this time. I did need it. By the by, Laura plays piano.

SH

Since when?

JW

Since today.

SH

Will wonders never cease? Look Sherlock, I need to talk to you.

JW

What about?

SH

Im going to be a coward and tell you this in text. Im moving in with Mary. Laura needs a proper room. I will help as usual. Whenever you need it. TRULY need it Sherlock.

JW

It took a long while for Sherlock to reply

Do as you must.

SH


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, y'all. I had to set up with the first few chapters. But as requested... Heeeeeeeeeres Molly! LOL

Chapter Five

The next day, John arrived at the flat early. Sherlock was cleaning up breakfast dishes.

"All very domestic. " John said from behind him, smiling.

Sherlock didn't respond, just put the last dish in the drainer.

He turned and opened his mouth to say something but promptly closed it again.

"You sure you are ok with this? " John asked

"I'm fine. I will be fine. " Sherlock shrugged.

They both walked into John's room to pack up his meager belongings.

"What's this then? " John pointed to the many boxes and bags stored against a wall.

"Things for Laura's room. I just haven't figured how to ...girl it up. "

"Well, I still have time. I'll just call Mary and see if she will be willing to help. "

Three hours later, John's room was completely transformed. The bed was now covered in a white soft pillowy comforter with tiny yellow rose buds covering it. The new canopy attached to the bedposts matched. There was a large doll house in the corner, plenty of book shelves, a desk, dresser and small pretty wardrobe for her dresses. A long white chest held toys was topped with several stuffed animals. Just for added touch, there was a child size table and chairs with a small tea service atop.

Mary smiled.

"You did well, Sherlock. Its a room fit for a... "

"A princess. "

"Yes. Exactly that. But what got all this into your head. " John asked.

"I simply decided I don't care to be the dragon. "

Sherlock picked Laura up at school and immediately took her to the park. John and Mary where still with him. It took a while before Laura did more than stand to the side and watch the children play. John felt a lump in his throat and hoped Sherlock had realised the same thing he did. That poor girl had no idea how to play.

But she was observing. Learning.

Finally a red haired girl about her age came up to her. They talked a moment, before they clasped hands and walked to the see saw.

A small smile cross Sherlock's features. He observed the play and the other children. He watched as it was mostly mothers with them, fixing scrapes and cuddling. Something Laura had never had. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Would he be good enough?

He shook it off just before his cell went off. It was Lestrade.

"Yes, detective inspector. Finally remember my existence? " Sherlock said snidely.

"Yeah, sorry Sherlock. How are things going with the kid? "

"The kid? My daughter you mean? She has a name. "

"Right on then. No need to get nasty. How is Laura doing? "

"She's fine. Adapting. "

"Good. Good. Look, I hate to do this. I was trying to give you time. But... I need your help. "

"Where? " Sherlock asked before he thought.

"Meet me at Scotland Yard. Its a cold case with new leads, but ones we can't decipher. "

"Better be at least a six. "

"I'd say an 8. At least. Will you come? "

"Be there shortly. "

Sherlock hung up and then groaned.

"We are needed at the station...but... "

Mary smiled and pushed John's shoulder.

"You two go on. I you both have been going bonkers waiting. I'll look after Laura. Take her back to our flat. Something tells me she should get used to the place. " She said with no malice.

That statement didn't sit well with Sherlock.

Lestrade sat watching Sherlock do his thing. Finally, he stood up and declared he needed to get into the records at the hospital. It was a murder, of that he was certain. But he couldn't find the source. Or the suspect.

As they drove along to Barts, his tried to concentrate on the work. But he was finding it difficult. He wasn't keen of feeling doubts about his abilities to do anything. Several thoughts entered his mind. He worked, quite often as it happened. Mary and Mrs Hudson would look after her, he'd no doubt. But what happened if Mary was working, or Mrs Hudson wasn't available. What then? He briefly thought of taking Laura with him, teaching her the trade. But she was far too young, of course. But then, she had already seen too much. No. Normalcy. That's what she needed. And routine.

What to do?

They finally arrived, and Sherlock led the charge into the morgue.

"Hello Molly! Change your hair again? " Sherlock said smiling in his way.

"Sherlock! Long time no see. Whats wrong with my hair? "

"Nothing at all. Its suits you. "

Molly looked at him skeptically.

"What do you need? "

"I need to look at some records of an autopsy done seven years ago. An Arthur Goodly. "

"Right. Ok. "

"And Molly? "

"Yes? "

"Coffee, please. "

Molly smiled briefly then went off to do his bidding.

As she always did.

She was always there for him. Taking care of him and protecting him, like after his "fall. " Only once before had ne known a kinder more giving heart.

Sherlock stared after her. "oh... " He whispered.

" Alright then, Sherlock. I will get this information to Mr Goodly's family. Already getting a warrant for the widow. Wonder how they missed this in the autopsy " Lestrad said, shaking his head.

"No one was checking for poisonous herbs that are only poisonous when combined with others. The autopsy was shown it in his supper. "

"Brilliant. Anyway, thank you again. " He said, shuffling off.

Molly stood over a body as the discussion went on around her.

" I know the real reason it wasn't found. " Sherlock said. He was standing really close behind her, and spoke softly into her ear.

Molly jumped at his sudden voice if not the tingle up her spine at the deep familiar sound.

"What? "

"They didn't find it because he wasn't you. You take better care with your work. Superior. "

Was Sherlock Holmes ACTUALLY complimenting her? She scanned his face trying to find evidence he was trying to charm her into something else.

"Th...thank you, Sherlock. Is there something else you need? " She said nervously.

Sherlock put his hands behind his back and started pacing again. Molly just stood and waited.

"Molly, there are few people in this world I would trust with my life. You are one of them. I am in need of someone I can trust with a life that to me is more important and precious than my own. "

Confusion showed in Molly's face. Finally she sighed, resigned to do whatever he asked.

"I'd do anything for you Sherlock. Anything at all. "

Sherlock actually graced her with a genuine smile.

" I know. And it means more than you know. "

"Then what do you want? "

Sherlock came till he was only a foot away from her.

" I need you to be the mother of my child. "

Sherlock caught Molly before she hit the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Mature content in this chapter. Skip on if you are uncomfortable. :)

Chapter Six

Molly opened her eyes slowly. She was on the floor. But instead of floor beneath her, she felt legs. And a strong warmth against her back.

"Sherlock? " She said nervously

"Welcome back, Molly. "

"Why...am I sitting on you? "

"It was the most expedient way to keep you from getting hurt when you fainted. "

"I fainted? I don't faint. "

"But you did. Completely understandable. I expect I delivered quite a shock to you. "

Suddenly she remembered.

"Oh. OH... Sherlock! You asked... what's this? " She stammered.

" Here, why don't we find a place to sit and have some more coffee and discuss this. I will need assistance getting up, though. I believe my legs are asleep. "

"Are you saying Im heavy? " She said with a start

"Of course not, Molly. But you were out for a long while. " He said, harsher than he meant to. He smiled to lessen the tone.

Ten minutes later, they sat at a booth in the cafeteria drinking coffee while Molly listened to Sherlock talk about what had been going on. She smiled softly as she noticed Sherlock's face soften as he spoke of this new found daughter, Laura. Or how it would harden when he told the tale of her life.

Molly was heartbroken for the child, both as a human and a doctor.

Finally, Sherlock took a deep breath.

"Molly, Laura needs something I don't know how to substitute. A mother's care and love. Her mother... was very like you. Listen Molly, I do observe. I know how you feel about me. I can't promise I can ever truly return that feeling. But I know that Laura is enough like me that your feelings might warm you to her by extension. She needs something she can count on. Your hours tend to be more stable than mine as well. She is very well behaved, I assure you. If you will take over motherly duty to Laura, I will offer in return myself. "

"What does that entail...exactly " Molly asked. She already knew she was falling in love with a child she'd never met. Knew she would give in no matter what. But she needed to know.

Sherlock was silent for a while, then suddenly cleared his throat.

"To prevent certain...unfair...labels placed on her, we ought to marry. You would be my wife. She is set up and comfortable at my flat, so better she isn't shuffled to knew surroundings, don't you think? You could move in there. Basic care of her and perhaps some of the things I neglect to do for myself. I need to change that, set a better example. "

Molly listened but only really stuck to one word. Wife. She didn't realize she whispered the word out loud.

"Yes. " Sherlock said uncomfortably. " I understand it is a lot to ask. But you will have free access to my flat, money, whatever you need. "

When Molly's eyes went to her hands, Sherlock swallowed.

"Yes, Molly. " He said after a pause.

"Yes what? " She lifted her head back up, eyes wide.

"Yes, that includes my body when you have need for it. "

If this wasn't already a tense situation, Sherlock would actually count and catalog how many shades of red Miss Hopper was turning.

" I understand we all have needs, and most people aren't as prepared to deny thier bodies those needs. "

"This... this would take some getting used to. "

"I'm sure it would. But look at it this way, are you nervous about asking me to take care of them in your fantasies? "

"What?! " Molly looked back at her hands.

"Molly... I can tell when you had them the night before I saw you. You wouldn't look me in the eye, and you shifted your legs alot. "

"What? Really? "

"Yes. " Sherlock smiled softly. "So, is that a yes? "

Molly didn't say a word. Just nodded.

Sherlock suggested they go to John and Mary's flat to introduce his "fiance" to Laura. Plus he was sure he had some explaining to do with this news. Molly agreed but said she needed to go back to the lab to collect her purse and coat.

The elevator ride back down was excruciating to Molly. She was so embarrassed. He KNEW? At the same time, there was a thrill that went through her. Doing what she did at these fantasies and knowing he knew... was actually a little hot. Her mind started seeing images of him sitting in a corner of her bedroom in the dark, watching her pleasing herself. His icy eyes keen on every detail, fingers pointed under his chin.

Letting out a slow breath, Molly glanced up Sherlock. He was grinning. Damn him.

Still didn't make it any less hot.

Molly grabber the coat she wasn't going to need for A WHILE and clutched her purse to her chest. She was just about to turn around when she felt a warm body VERY close behind her. She felt hot breath at her ear.

"What did you see, Molly? "

"Nothing. " She breathed.

"Don't lie to me, Molly. It won't work. Tell me. Everything. " He said in such a low husky voice Molly felt her underwear rapidly growing wetter.

"I...saw you. "

"And what was I doing? " Sherlock said silkily, his hand taking her purse from her and dropping it on a near by table.

"You...were watching me. "

"Watching what, Molly? "

"You know. "

"The basics. Not the detail. Tell me what you were doing to yourself. "

" I..." Molly swallowed painfully. " Touching myself. "

"Like so? " Sherlock asked softly as his hands ran up her sides to gently cup under her breasts, running his thumbs over the already hardened nipples.

"Yes... " Molly groaned pressing closer to him.

Sherlock's hands then fully engulfed her flesh, kneading them and lightly pinching at the peaks. Molly moaned.

"But that won't be enough, will it, Molly. You need more... "

"Yes, Sherlock. "

"What do you need? " He mirrored her own words, often spoken.

He undid the button and zip of her loose trousers. His long nimble fingers sliding deep inside of them to run a finger along the indent in her panties.

"You're wet for me, aren't you, Molly? All for me. "

Molly could only moan in response. He slid a finger into between the panties and her flesh. He was painfully slow with his movements, slipping a digit into her heat. Molly's hands reached behind her to bury themselves in Sherlock's curls. His tongue playing with the back of her ear.

"What do you need, darling? "

Molly's hips were arched against his hand. The endearment adding to her emotions.

" I need... Oh God, Sherlock! I need... "

"You want me to make you come, yes? "

Molly answered by yanking on his curls and turning her head to pull him down for a kiss. Their tongues mating as Sherlock pulled his finger out of her and slipped his hand back down the front of her panties. Quickly, he found the sensitive nub and stroked it skillfully, gradually building up speed. Molly gripped his arm as it jolted up and down. Her hips grinding against him until she came, blinded by its brilliance. She moaned his name into his mouth.

When she finally found her legs stable enough, she turned around to face him. He looked rather stoic, except the raised brow.

"See? That wasn't too difficult, was it? Shall we? " Sherlock motioned towards the door and Molly numbly followed.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmm

It was late when he got back to the flat. It took quite some time to convince John of his reasonings, but in the end, he agreed. For Laura.

Sherlock escorted Molly back to her place and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It was firm but not suggesting more.

Laura was asleep by the time they got back. Sherlock removed his coat and wrapped it around her, seeming to swallow her up. He still hadn't shown her her new room, and he wanted it to be a surprise. So he placed her on his bed and tried to retrieve his coat. But Laura had other ideas. She burrowed farther in, a death grip on the lapels.

Sherlock watched her closely as in her sleep, she breathed in the coat, which smelled faintly of his soap.

"Daddy.. " She sighed, a small smile playing on her tiny lips, so much like his own.

Sherlock felt a tightening in his chest. He decided to leave her as she was and went to sit in his chair. Sherlock wasn't aware of the effect of one simple word until he felt an unwanted tear run down his cheek. She had only called him father before.

It was the first time he was...daddy.

Why did that mean something?

Sherlock wiped the tear and decided he would find out in the morning. He still had to plan out his marriage to Molly. The impulse to do what he'd done to her in the lab was something he wasn't sure he understood. He told himself he was simply proving a point. That he was capable of sexuality. What he wasn't expecting was her reaction. Or his own. He noticed his resistance to sexual stimulation had ebbed with her. He would have to think about that later.

The next morning, he woke on the couch and noticed something else.

This was the first night Laura had not had a nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey you guys, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. It is greatly appreciated. I did want to say however that I know children take to some things early one. Especially when they are taught to do so early on, like preconditioned, if that makes sense. I'm no genius, but reading was highly important in my family. I did in fact read The Chronicles of Narnia on my own when I was three. As for Laura, I won't spoil too much, but simply ask you to be patient. All will make more sense soon.

And remember, Mozart was only one year older than Laura when he was not only playing but writing music...

Sorry this one is short. But I really need some sleep and this is set up. A bit of a teaser, really :)

Chapter Seven

One month later...

Molly stretched out her limbs as she woke up. She happened to catch the sun reflecting new wedding ring.

I am Mrs. Sherlock Holmes! Molly thought to herself and giggled quietly. She snuggled down deeper in the covers of the bed she and her husband now shared.

Well, sort of.

Sherlock didn't really sleep much. They had been married for three whole days. Three days. Molly pouted a little when she thought about it. They had been married three days, and never had a wedding night, little lone a proper honeymoon. She guessed it didn't really matter.

Since that night in the lab, Sherlock hadn't made any kind of advance towards her. Didn't even hint at it. He had told her he would take care of her "needs" when they arose. But didn't he ever have needs of his own? Or did he only have sex when requested to?

Molly pushed the thought aside. I didn't matter. What mattered was that today she would pick up the remaining few items she had from her former flat and be officially moved in to Baker Street.

She rolled off the bed and put on her dressing gown. It was Sunday and she was anxious to get started. She headed for the door only to see a note taped to it.

Molly,

Had to see a man about a triple homicide. Should be back by dinner. Get take away. Mycroft sending people over at 10am to help you move. Im sorry, it couldn't be avoided.

Sherlock.

Molly put the note in her pocket and left the bedroom. This was her life now. Better get used to it quick.

Laura was already up when Molly came to the living room. She was watching the telly, chin resting on her knees, with a face as if she had swallowed a shot of lemon juice. Molly chuckled.

"Good morning, sweetie? Breakfast? "

Laura nodded but said nothing. She still wasn't sure about Molly. Her father had come one night and announced he was taking a wife. Why did he need a wife? Was he already bored with her? Still, she was nice enough.

"What would you like? "

Laura shrugged.

"What do you normally have? "

Laura pointed to the box on the counter.

"Ah, but its nice to have a change from time to time, isn't it? Not...not all change is bad, is it? " Molly looked at the girl, chewing slightly on her lower lip.

Laura watched the behavior with a worried expression, reading Molly's body language. Curious.

" Why do you care that I like you?" Laura said, sitting at the table.

"Why would I not care? " Molly asked surprised at the girls tone.

"Because it doesn't matter. "

"How can you say that? "

"My father likes you. So it doesn't matter what I think. "

"Your father... Laura..."

Laura slid down from the chair and announced she wasn't really hungry. She started for her room. Molly didn't know what to say.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

" Well, I believe that is the last of it. " Molly said, dusting off her hands.

They'd spent the afternoon moving boxes. Laura took some of the smaller ones out, but didn't speak the whole day. Molly handed the last box to one of Mycroft's men, and turned to Laura. The girl sat indian style in the middle of the empty floor with her closed hands cradling her face.

"Give us a minute, please? " Molly asked the man.

When he left Molly sat beside Laura.

"Laura, you must believe your feelings on all this counts for something. Neither me or your father want you to be unhappy. I know you have been through so very many changes. It must be rough. "

" They don't count. I'm my father's responsibility. "

"You have to know you are more than that. See, I want to be a good mum to you, but I need your help to find out how. Your feelings play into that. "

"You don't see. "

"See what, darling? "

Laura stood up and started to shake, her hands balled into tiny fists at her sides.

"You are NOT my mom. I don't HAVE a mom. The only one I had didn't want me enough to not take drugs. She left me, and so will you. Don't be nice. People are always nice before they say you have to go away. "

Molly felt tears build in her eyes as Laura ran off into one of the bedrooms.

Not sure what she could say to comfort the child, Molly sat and tried to still her emotions and think. She was sad for Laura, and started to feel the sting in her heart, as if she was letting Sherlock down.

She was just standing up when Laura came out of the room with something in her hand and an odd look on her face.

"What is it. Laura? " Molly asked, reaching for the item in her hand. It was a photograph she thought she had thrown away. Must have been wedged somewhere for Laura to find it.

"Why do you have this, Laura. It's ok that you do, I suppose... but... "

Laura looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Why do you have a picture of you with my uncle? "

Molly put a hand over her mouth to stifle a sound she knew would frighten Laura. She didn't answer. She dove for her phone.

Sherlock answered on the third ring.

"Molly, this had better be important. 'Im in the middle... "

"Shut up and listen! Meet me at home...NOW. "

"I can't possibly... "

"NOW Sherlock! Laura's uncle... "

"Yes, what about him? " Sherlock sighed over the phone.

"Sherlock, he was her uncle...JIM "


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sherlock entered the flat like a man out of his mind. He didn't acknowledge Molly, just scanned the room, wide eyed.

"Where. Is. She? "

"She's in her room, Sherlock. Give her a bit, please... " Molly pled, grabbing his arm as he headed towards the room. " She's upset. Or as upset as she can show. "  
"You told her? " He asked in an almost shout.

"NO! No of course not. I think she is reacting to my reaction. I didn't ask her anything. Figured you'd want to do that. "  
"Yes...good. " Sherlock closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. John led him over to his chair and forced him down. Molly went to collect the tea she'd made.

After they were all seated, John was the first to speak.

"So, what exactly happened, Molly? "  
"We had a bit of ...a rough patch. She ran off to my old bedroom and came out a bit later with a photo. One of those silly ones you do in the booths? "  
John nodded.

"It was one I had from when I was dating...him. I thought I'd thrown it away. I KNOW I did. But it must have fallen out of the trash and ended up wedged somewhere I didn't see. Then she asked why I was there with her uncle. I didn't know what to do, John. How could he have... "  
"Fairy Tales. " Sherlock finally spoke. "He gave me a bloody clue. He knew about her before I did. He knew before she was born. "  
"But how? "  
"I don't know. Yet. It makes perfect sense. How the paperwork was pushed through. How Miss Dettle retrieved her without question or proof. She said her uncle said he had plans for her. "  
"Plans? What would he have done to a child. He was a sick bastard, but... "  
"A sick bastard who strapped explosives to a child before, remember? Besides, this was not just any child. This was my child. "  
"True. " John conceded. " You know, Mary and I have been thinking about this whole situation. Some things just didn't sit right. Timing says she likely knew she was pregnant before she left England. What you've told me about her as a person, it seems strange she would have not wanted to put her unborn child at extra risk by using heroine whist pregnant. "But she had to have. " Molly chirped in. " Laura was born addicted. "

"Yes. None of it makes sense. I know it's hard to quit, but... "  
"Excruciating. You aren't of your right mind. " John added. "Perhaps she tried to quit, but wasn't able to. "

"You are all missing the point. No, I don't believe Darcy would have purposely put her child at risk, no matter the pain. You also need to think of this. How did she get to America? WHY go to America? "  
"You think Moriarty stepped in. "  
" A logical deduction. What I need to find out is how they met. We've already established he'd been watching me for quite some time. We have to find out what his plan for Laura was. "  
Sherlock stood up, went to the window and ran his fingers through his hair. He froze mid stroke.

"He wouldn't. "  
"He wouldn't what, Sherlock? "

"He had a plan for Laura. Something that included me. Why would he want me to kill myself? Why would he kill himself? Don't you see? "

John and Laura stared at him open mouthed. He let out a growl.

John finally spoke. " Are you saying Moriarty didn't kill himself? "  
"Oh he did. I was there, remember? Why would he want to kill two major players and spoil his plan? He knew. He KNEW. "  
"Knew what? " Molly was so confused her head was starting to hurt.

"He KNEW I would survive. Knew I knew what he wanted. He gave me plenty of hints. My fall. "  
"But then why kill himself? " John asked, still not understanding.

"I don't know that yet. Or why he wanted me to fake mine. Or discredit me. Or anything. WHat I DO know is that he wouldn't just let the plan go. "

Sherlock looked at them both and then started for his daughters bedroom.

"Sherlock... " John said quietly.

Sherlock stopped and looked at him.

"It isn't over. I have to know exactly what fairy tale he's told her. "

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMM

Sherlock knocked quietly on Laura's door before slipping in. She was lying on her bed, staring at the window. He came round to sit beside her near her tiny legs.

"I hear you've had quite a day. " He said softly, brushing a loose dark curl from her forehead. She didn't look at him.

"Im sorry I was mean. She was trying to be nice. But I was still mean. Then when I touched her things... "

Sherlock blinked but decided to question Molly about what happened later.

"Oh, Laura. She's not angry with you. Molly is always nice. Even when people are mean to her. That's just who she is. I've been mean to her more often than I've been nice. She'd just terribly worried about you."  
"But you chose her to be with you. And I was mean...I understand if you want to send me away. "

Sherlock felt his heart sink.

"Im not sending you away. Gotten quite used to you being around... " He smiled, trying to joke.

"Listen, Laura... you, Molly and I will sit down and talk about this later. We need to talk about something else. Something very important. The picture you saw... you said it was your uncle Jim. "  
Laura nodded, but finally looked at her father.

"How often did you see him? "  
"Not lots. My birthday, Christmas. "  
"And he told you fairy tales? "  
"Yes. Made them about me. He was silly. He told me I was Cinderella, and he was my fairy god-father. Or that I was sleeping beauty and I had three fairies looking out for me until my prince would come and rescue me. He told me that one a lot. Told me only the prince could break the spell. "  
"What spell? "  
"I dunno. He never got to that part. Just said I would be sleeping beauty, and my fairies would look out for me in a tower in a far away and until the prince came for me. "

Sherlock processed this data.

"Laura, when was the last time you saw him? "  
"Not long before he died. "  
"And how did you find out he died? "  
"Lucy got a phone call. It was the same day she drove us into the lake. She said she was saving me. "  
"By killing you both? "

Laura merely nodded.

Sherlock patted her back and stood up.

"I'll let you rest for a while. I have to go somewhere. "  
"Go? " The small thing looked frightened.

"I won't be leaving. Some day I will tell you about my mind palace. Perhaps help you find your own. " He smiled down at her. He left the room and went back to the living room.

"What did you find out? " John asked, standing up.

"Nothing that makes sense yet. I will be in my room. "  
"Mind palace? "

Sherlock nodded. John offered to go for take out. Sherlock started for his room but stopped without turning around.

"While you are out, can you pick up copies of Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella for me?

"Books or movies? "  
"Both."  
"Why? "

Sherlock didn't answer, just went into his room.

It was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When John returned to the flat, her stopped and smiled at the sight before him. Molly was curled up on the couch, smiling up at him. She nodded in the direction of the other side of the room.

Sherlock was sitting on his chair looking for all the world to be lost in very deep thought. His fingers, as usual, steepled under his chin. His eyes shifting seeing something inside his own mind. Across from him, Laura sat in John's chair, legs tucked underneath her, but mirroring her father. But instead of seeing something in her mind, John could tell she was simply "observing" her father. When Sherlock's eyebrow went up, she lifted one of her own. A small smirk, no one else but John would have had time to notice, appeared on his friends face. Sherlock took the tip of his steeple, and tapped his chin, six times. In a sequence, like a code. Laura tapped her chin... in the exact same pattern. Sherlock then very slightly jutted his lower lip out in a small pout. Laura did the same. Finally, Sherlock's eyes came over and landed straight on the child's face and he did something VERY out of the ordinary. He screwed up his face and stuck his tongue out.

And so did Laura. Of course, Laura, not to be out done, sticking her thumbs in her ears and wagging her fingers.

A deep chuckle sounded from deep in Sherlock's chest as he joined the laughter now coming from John and Molly. Laura didn't laugh, Sherlock noted. But she did grace him with a face brightening smile.

Oh how he wished to hear her laugh.

Did she even know how? Children were supposed to laugh when happy, right?

Not wanting to ruin the mood, Sherlock pushed the thought away for the time being. He stood up, swooped his daughter up to sit her on his hip and looked down at her with narrowed eyes.

"I suppose finding your mind palace shall have to wait for another day, don't you think? "

At her nod, he started towards his wife and best friend who were smiling brightly. Laura dropped her head onto his shoulder, and before he knew it, he turned his head to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"Are you hungry, little bit? " John asked smiling at Laura. She shrugged in answer. Her eyelids wavering.

"You aren't tired are you? " Molly asked, concern barely concealed. Sherlock made a note of it.

Laura shrugged again.

"Well no early bed tonight. We have a movie night! " Molly said, helping John with the bags and pizza boxes he had yet to put down.

The four sat down at the table after plates had been put out.

Laura sat down and saw Sherlock look at her with eyebrows in his hairline. His gaze went from her eyes to her hands.

Message received. Laura went to wash her hands.

" Did you get the books as well, John? "

"Yes of course. But, I was thinking there at the bookshop, Sherlock. Moriarty was playing a game. He wouldn't just go Disney. So, I picked up the Grimm versions of those two tales. "

"Brilliant. I'm rubbing off on you. "

"Ugh" Molly sounded " those versions are too morbid for me.

Both men turned to look at her.

"Your job is to be elbow deep in the dead. " John pointed out. " And your husband is constantly putting himself in the path of murders. But these bother you? "

"They are children's stories, so yes. "

John shrugged. She had a point.

Sherlock looked at the doorway quickly.

"Molly, Laura feels very badly that you had your row. "

"Its quite alright. She's been through enough. "

"But don't you think, it would make sense to make sure she doesn't use that? Let her know she can be entitled to her feelings but not walk all over others? "

"Something she must have gotten from you. " John chuckled. Sherlock was not smiling.

Laura came back in, and they ate in silence.

When it was time for the movie, John moved it chair by the couch to make room for his best friend and his family. Laura was on his right, tucked up against him. Molly sat slightly away from the pair on Sherlock's left. He felt the 'not rightness' in that. He gave Molly a soft smile and pulled her up along his other side. He bent his head to place a soft kiss on her lips, then gave her a wink.

"So, which movie is first? " He asked as lightheartedly as possible.

"Wait! I forgot the popcorn. You all pick the movie, and I will get it made. "

"Popcorn? Really, John. " Sherlock sneered.

"What? Popcorn is traditional movie food. "

"What moron came up with that? Put people in sound carrying little room where they are meant to pay attention to the dialoge, then feed them the noisiest food on earth in even noiser little paper bags! No sense to it! "

Part way through the movie, John had to comment.

"There you go Sherlock. Use some of that famous charm of yours and behoove woodland creatures to come in and get your phone, or clean the flat. Or collect groceries... "

Sherlock raised a brow with a smirk.

"I have a wife now, John. I don't need rats to collect my things. "

That earned him a well deserved smack in the back of his head from Molly.

By the time they got to the end of Sleeping Beauty, Laura was once again buried inside Sherlocks coat, asleep. John had been diligently taking notes, but nothing he was sure was relatvent went it came to Laura's situation.

Sherlock moved to get his daughter to take her to bed.

"Laura, come now. You will wake up sore. "

Laura sat up, but didn't open her eyes.

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine. " Then flopped back down with a thud over Sherlock's lap.

Sherlock scooped her up more easily from the new position and headed towards her room.

He tucked the blankets around Laura and sat beside her on the bed. Tonight was the first time in a long time Sherlock felt great just doing something ordinary. Laura's eyes suddenly came open, and she turned to look up at her father.

"Why do you do that? " She asked, her tiny brows low.

"Do what? "

"Watch me sleep? "

"If you are asleep, how would you know where I am? "

She didn't answer, just kept watching him. Sherlock sighed.

"I am getting used to you. This is all very new to me. "

"Me too. "

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Sherlock smirked, but then his face grew serious a second later. " Laura, why do you never laugh? "

Laura looked sat up and looked down at her hands.

"Dunno. Seemed silly to me. "

"I laugh. Do I seem to be the kind to give over to silliness often? "

"No. "

"Well, then, there you are. And you do silly things. "

"I guess. It really is silly to watch me sleep.

"Perhaps. But it feels good to see. Like you feel safe. "

"I do feel safe with you. I'm not used to it. I try not to feel anything. "

"Why? "

"When you feel, you can get hurt. "

"True. But ..." Sherlock swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I'm afraid I have to tell you Im sorry. "

"What for? " Laura asked one brow raised.

"My blood. Most of my life I have felt as you do. Uncle Mycroft too. It must be genetic. But I will promise you... " Sherlock said, tucking his finger under her chin, lifting her eyes to his.

"Both your uncle and I, as well as Uncle John, Mrs. Hudson and even your...Molly...would die before we allowed any more harm to come to you. "

"I know. I think. I know you care about me. And I care about you. "

Sherlock tucked Laura in the crook of his arm, while she still looked up at him.

"For the last few years, I have learned that there is benefit to some emotion. Maybe even a little sentiment. Especially where you are concerned. Maybe ...just maybe... if we put our minds to it, we can learn...show each other how to...love each other. "

Laura lowered her head to his chest and listened to the sound of his steady heartbeat until she finally fell asleep. Sherlock gently set her down and kissed her forehead. He was just at the door when he turned around and stared at her once again.

"I let you down. " Sherlock whispered. " You have no reason to trust me, but you do. You have less reason to love me. Odd...that I find that something I want more than anything in the world. "

Sherlock had texted Mycroft right after leaving Laura's room.

Need everything no matter how seemingly insignificant you can acquire from Laura's former home. Have start of an idea.

SH

John and Molly were sitting in front of the coffee table when Sherlock came back in. One look at his expression and John cleared his throat. He knew that look.

"Ok. So...what have we got? "


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews :)

Yes, I know there hasn't been too much interaction between Sherlock and Molly of a romantic nature, but the way I see it is this. Sherlock's main concern is providing what his child needs. He saw a mother figure as part of that equation. He cares about Molly, but he isn't in love with her...yet. Its going to be a process. I want to do them justice. But both of thier main focus is on Laura at the moment. Molly already has unconditional love for him. He has to learn just what that means, because both she and Laura deserve nothing less than that.

Mature content on the way, kiddies... But just as a general rule, I don't really draw out sex scenes too far, depending on the context. Like real life. Sometimes it is slow and meaningful, other times it is quick and lusty... LOL

Chapter 10

Before Sherlock answered, he stared at his phone. No response. So he sent one more.

Moriarty had her.

SH

His phone bleeped a few seconds later.

Welcome to the party, dear brother. Its all locked up in storage just waiting for you to catch up. Will send a car in the morning early. Pack a bag. Will meet you there. Busy now.

MH

"Sherlock? " Molly asked, sitting on the couch with a copy of Sleeping Beauty in her lap.

"Going out tomorrow. Will be back late. So, where shall we start? " Sherlock replied, his pressed lips giving away more than he knows.

"Yes, well... " John stammered. " While you were putting Little Bit to bed, I finished Sleeping Beauty then started this one. No fairy god mother in it. Just a magic tree. But it does have a girl misplaced in her own family. That might be a clue. I have some notes from Sleeping Beauty though. I think he was mixing the two tales Grimm and Disney. You said she meantioned three fairies, not in the book, mind, looking out for her. Three of his henchmen, perhaps? "

"Yes. He loved his three's didn't he? Three locations... The Tower, Bank and Prison...Three gunmen, three bullets... "

"Maybe the same three men? "

"Perhaps. But evidence leads...led me...to believe all his associates of that nature had been eliminated. "

"Well, lets see. There would have been one somewhere they could get to anyone. "

"That's what I thought. The handyman here, someone within the Yard...the one on you was the only wild card. "

"So what does that tell us? "

"Im not sure yet. I have several ideas though I will share once I have done some research. I have to go to a storage unit to dig through the things through Laura's old home. "

"So, Mycroft? "

"Yes. "

"Sherlock? " Molly said quietly.

"Do you want me to come with you? Mary worked a night shift tonight. She'll want to sleep tomorrow. "

"Sherlock? " Molly tried again, not taking her eyes off the book.

"Yes, of course. But I would appreciate it if you wouldn't blog any of this. At least till its over. Possibly not even then. "

"Of course. "

"Sher-LOCK. " Molly raised her voice earning the attention of both men.

They turned to stare at her.

" Im sorry... I was...was just thinking. "

"Thinking what? " Sherlock asked, walking over to her.

"Well, she is so much like you, Sherlock. So much. " She smiled wobbily. " But one thing... its bothered me for a long time and I think it ties in. "

"What? "

"Sherlock, haven't you noticed...Laura sleeps an awful lot. "

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The car Mycroft rumbled on towards its destination.

"This wasn't part of the plan, brother. " Mycroft said looking at the sleeping child beside Sherlock.

" I have reason to believe she might be of help. I need to keep her near me, Mycroft. Keep her safe. "

"You believe she is in danger still. With Moriarty gone and his associates eliminated? "

"He had a thousand threads, Mycroft. We can't be sure how far that goes. He had a plan for Laura. He wouldn't have just let that go. And it has to do with me. She may be one small thread of his web, but an important one. Where the bloody hell is this storage unit? We've been driving forever. "

"Language...Sherlock... "

" She's asl... "

Sherlock looked down to see his daughter wide awake, like she hadn't been sleeping at all. She looked up at him, and moved to take around some of his coat.

"Are you cold? " Sherlock asked, motioning to John to pass over the jacket they brought for her.

"No. "

" Like Linus and his blanket. " Mycroft said, a soft smile on his face as he watched her.

" As I was saying... " Sherlock said, uncomfortable with his brother's sudden change in personality.

"My dear little brother... I never said the storage unit was in London. "

"Then were is it? "

"New York. Of course. The more these items get handled, the less chance of altering evidence, don't you think? "

"But we have to be here. Laura has school, Molly is... " John interjected.

"Molly will be busy running her tests. " Sherlock answered, seeing the logic in Mycroft's reasoning.

"Tests? " Mycroft asked

"We drew blood samples from Laura. See if anything is amiss. We will discuss it later. Besides, I had planned this trip already. There are things I need to see to. "

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

When they landed in New York, the streets were alive, mostly with people seeking thier mid day meal. Mycroft gave orders to one of his men to take them to the flat he owned in Manhattan, and arranged to have tea and food ready when they arrived. Tea time could still be observed on another continent.

Afterward, Sherlock watched Laura as she looked out the window at the familiar surroundings.

"Do you miss it...here? "

Laura shrugged.

"No. "

Sherlock frowned. This was his own child, someone so like him, yet he couldn't tell if she was being truthful or not.

He also noticed something else.

Since she woke in London, she hadn't slept a wink the entire rest of the way. Not in the car, not on the plane. No where.

He didn't finish his deduction because his cell went off. He looked down to see who was calling, and caught himself smiling fondly when he saw it was Molly.

"Hello Molly! Any news, my darling? "

Molly was silent for a few moments, not used to the endearment.

"Uh...yes...well...no. Not actually. Im not sure. " Molly stuttered out.

Sherlock just sighed and tried to wait for her to explain.

"You see...most of her blood work is perfect normal. Maybe a little TOO normal. "

"What do you mean...TOO..normal. "

" She should be very ill, but she's not. She's had no immunizations. She should be susceptible to all manner of things. But she isn't. Its like her antibodies are supercharged. Or something. And there is something else, Sherlock. Something I don't know what to make out. "What is it? "

"Well, she seemed to have... there were some abnormalities, things that are usually there, but she had extra. Not a lot extra, but enough to notice. I set it aside to compare, to see if it was just this sample. Possible contamination, but by the time I got the sample back under the microscope, the extras...they were gone. "

"Perhaps you imagined them. You didn't get much sleep last night. "

"They were there, Sherlock. I swear. "

"Does any of it have to do with her sleeping habits? "

"I don't know. " Sherlock could hear her voice trembling

"Alright. " He said softly. " Just keep trying, please. "

"You know I will. " And he did know. Knew she would work her fingers to the bone. Not just for him, but for Laura.

"Molly... perhaps when this is all sorted out... we could take a holiday. Just you and I. Would you like that? "

He could hear Molly smile.

"I would. But it isn't necessary. I know you didn't... "

"Molly, I didn't sign a short term contract. Some day, Laura will grow up. If...we have other children, they too will become adults and move away. I don't take my promises lightly. Im afraid if you want rid of me at some point, one of us will have to die. "

Molly chuckled into the phone.

"Ok, then. Where shall we go? "

"I'll leave that up to you. I don't know how well I can deduce what constitutes as romance. "

" Something Sherlock Holmes can't deduce? Shocking! "

"Hilarious, Molly. Now get to work, and I will call later. "

"Ok. Give Laura a kiss from me. I love you... be safe. Both of you. "

" I will. " Sherlock said and ended the call. He turned around to see Mycroft and John staring at him open mouthed. Suddenly uncomfortable, Mycroft took Laura's hand and announced he was taking her for an ice cream.

"Did... did we just hear you discussing a romantic get away with Molly? " John asked incredulous.

"Don't good husbands do things like that? " Sherlock was genuinely confused.

"Yes. They do. But you aren't the normal husband. "

"That doesn't mean I can't want to make her happy. She loves me. I have many years to spend with Molly. Only stands to reason that I should try to make our home a content one if nothing else. "

"I didn't think you and Molly even... " John blushed and turned his head to the side wishing he hadn't said anything.

Sherlock looked down at his hands.

"We... we haven't. Well...not exactly. Been too much going on. "

John looked back at Sherlock and tilted his head.

"Do you and Molly talk about it? Have a schedule, perhaps? "

"Of course not! I told her when I asked her to marry me, that if she had needs in that direction, she could come to me and I would see to it. "

John laughed and shook his head.

"There is definitely aristocrat somewhere in you. I can see your ancestors now, waving down some poor footman or something *yawn* Jarvis, my wife is apparently in need of coital servicing...do see to it, will you? "

"What? " Sherlock stopped the pacing he had begun and stared down at his best friend.

"You make it sound almost clinical. Was the proposal at least relatively romantic? "

"I don't know romance, John. "

"What did you say? "

"The truth. I needed a mother for my child... that... "

"Ah. "

"Ah...what? "

"Sherlock, they have toys to do all you are offering. "

Sherlock got a sudden image of Molly with one of those toys and felt a twitch in his trousers.

"What are you saying? " He decided to ignore it.

"Tell me. Since you have been married, a month now, right? Has she ever asked you for...sexual favors... for lack of a better term. "

"No. "

"Why do you think that is? She is a healthy young woman. She thinks you hand the moon. You are her husband. There in the flat with her most nights. Yet she still hasn't asked. "

"Yes? "

"Only thing I can think is that she doesn't want to push you. She knows you don't love her. But she needs to feel you want her. "

"I... "

"Do you? Want her? "

"I hadn't put thought into it. "

"Well, I suggest you do. Tell me, have you ever been the one to initiate sex in the past? "

"No. "

"Then you perhaps should learn to. And you mentioned other children. You can't be ignorant of basic things enough to not know that would require physical intimacy? "

"Of course not. "

"Ok, this is rather a strange assignment. Go to your room and lie down. Close your eyes and picture it. You and Molly. As much detail as possible. Which, for you would probably border on ...never mind. "

"Fantasize? About Molly? "

"Yes. Then see how your mind and body reacts. That should be a give away. Then, when we get back home, seduce her. But you ARE married. Past dating. And she is probably already a bit worked up. Take a whole day to seduce her. "

"A whole day? How does one go about that? Isn't that cruel? "

"No. Women are different. Work her up. "

"How? "

"You're the genius. Figure it out! " John said, sighing.

By the time Sherlock got into the room, a plan was already formulating. He did as John asked and found himself quickly anxious to go home. He pictured the time in the lab. He recalled how she tasted faintly of tea and apple. How quickly she was ready for him, then. He could almost still feel the fit of her bottom up against his front, and remembered his body starting to react. He tramped it down of course. This was about Molly. But what if he had taken it further? He believed he should take thier first joining more slowly. Show her he did care about her and her feelings. But at the moment, all he wanted was to be back there, fist in her hair, slacks around her ankles, bent over the table.

Sherlock's eyes shut tighter as he indulged in this train of thought. He felt his hardness strain against his pants. He needed to hear Molly's voice. He reached for the phone beside him and punched the number without looking.

"Sherlock, I'm sorry " She answered. " I couldn't find anything else. I came home. Perhaps I will have a clearer mind after some rest after all. "

"Molly... " Sherlock said, his voice low and velvet.

"Yes? "

Sherlock released himself and slowly began to stroke himself.

"Have you had any more fantasies? "

"Sherlock? Why? " She asked, sounding embarrassed.

"Tell me... please... "

"Over the phone. "

"Yes.. " He hissed but not angrily.

"Well... of... of course. Can't seem not to. "

"Tell me... please. "

Molly wasn't sure what had gotten in to her husband. But he was talking strange.

" I... that is...we... were on a train. It was very late, and we were the only ones on it. "

"Go on. " Sherlock's voice broke slightly as his mind started to see it.

Molly swallowed hard.

"Sherlock...are you..."

"Yes Molly. Does this upset you? "

"...no...I just... "

"Please, Molly. I do want you. But right now I just need your voice. "

"Sherlock, we can talk about this... "

"Please, darling...do this for me. "

Molly smiled into the phone. Maybe it WAS time for a little payback.

"You look terribly handsome. I look at you, and try to fight the desire pulsing through me. Finally I decide I won't do that any more. I smile at you. You are sitting across from me. You went from looking out the window to looking at me. Our eyes hold. Can you see? "

"Yes. "

"I don't want to wonder anymore. I want to know how you feel inside me. I need to. I stand up and slide my panties off to the floor, kicking them with my foot into the seat beside you. I stand in front of you and place my hands on your shoulders. I bed to kiss you, running my tongue across your lips. "

Sherlock could feel the wetness and responded by licking his lips. His strokes were slow, almost mechanical. Just enough to stay erect.

"You know what I want. My eyes ask you to let me have it. You undo your trousers and pull yourself out. "

"Am I hard for you, Molly? "

"No. Not yet. But getting there. I pull up my skirt and straddle you. I take you into my hand and slowly run my hand along it. When you are at half mast, my patience breaks. I need you so much , Sherlock. So much. I press myself up against you, tucking your cock, rubbing it against my clit. You feel so good. Can you feel how ready I am for you, Sherlock? How wet? "

"god yes... " He remembered that wetness drenching his fingers.

"When you are ready, you grab my arse in your hands and set me down on your cock, thrusting upwards to bury yourself. "

Sherlock's breath hitched as he remembered how warm, soft and tight Molly had felt around his fingers.

"I rock against you, building up pace quickly. My hands grasp your curls as I slip my tongue into your mouth, wanting to taste your breath. You thrust your tongue into mine at the same pace you are pushing into me. I feel your lower curls against my clit with each thrust and it tickles in an erotic way. You grasp my arse tighter and pull me closer, so my clit rubs harder against them as we go at it harder. "

Sherlock's strokes became faster, gripping himself so tight he could almost cut off circulation. Molly could hear soft moans over the phone. She wanted more than anything to join him in this. But she wanted it to be just for him.

"Can you feel me, Sherlock? "

"Yes... yes... I can feel...you are tightening... "

"Yes. You make me come so hard. I can't breath. I can only feel the shatter of pleasure. It makes me grip you tighter, calling your name into your mouth. I start to move faster. I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel. Are you close, darling. "

"Very...close... "

"I want to fall with you. I feel the pulse again. Come with me, love. "

"Yes. I want that. ..."

"I pull back in your arms arching my back, so your cock rubs at my spot. Building so fast, Sherlock. I need just a little more. You take your fingers and rub my clit as your trust get even harder. "

"So...close...almost..."

"Come for me, Sherlock. " Molly said, in a lusty moan.

"Molly...Just...jus...FUCK! "

"Yes, fuck me... come inside me... "

"Molly! " He groaned, teeth clenched together as he spilling his seed across his belly.

After Sherlock's breathing stabilized, and his grip on his cell loosened, he found the power of speech once again.

"Thank you, Molly "

Molly giggled " What's got into you, husband? "

"John. "

"What?!" Molly almost screamed it.

"Do NOT go there, wife. He made some good points about our romantic aspects. Told me to fantasize about you. I ... "

"Well, remind me to thank him. "

"Don't you dare. "

"I was only kidding. Feel better? "

"No. "

"No? "

"I understand now what John meant by you have toys for what I was offering you. I am sorry Molly. You deserved more than that. I ...want you to know... I do want you. I do want that part of our marriage to be good. And active. "

"Really? "

"Yes. Definitely. "

"You don't want to think about it? "

"Just did, silly girl. "

Molly laughed.

"Have you thought about where we are going on our holiday? "

"Not yet. We have time, Sherlock. All the time you need. "

" I thank you. For everything. You deserve so much. I promise I will try to give you what I can. "

"All I want is you. Don't you know that by now? "

"I guess I do. "

"You don't guess. "

"I do now. Like, I guess I need to get myself cleaned up now before Laura bounds in her and asks me very unsuitable questions. "

"Very true. Good Night, Sherlock. "

"Sweet dreams, darling. Oh, and Molly? "

"Yes? "

"Where ever we go on holiday, make sure at least one late night train ride is required. "

Molly and Sherlock were both smiling as they ended the call.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After Laura was put to bed, which took a surprising amount of time, the three men set about comparing notes.

"I trust you have found your room's comfortable? " Mycroft asked, sitting back and sipping his tea.

"Adequate. " Sherlock said, noncommittally.

"Yes. Very nice, Mycroft. " John smiled, flipping open his notebook.

Mycroft smiled an arrogant smile and grabbed a file.

"Although... " John cleared his throat. " You might do something about the walls. "

"The walls? What is amiss with the walls? " Mycroft lifted both brows in question.

"Nothing. Nice walls. Just a bit...thin. " John shrugged and decided his notebook was QUITE fascinating, and a far better thing to concentrate on than the glare he was receiving from his best friend.

Mycroft caught the exchange, but thought it best not to ask.

" So, there are abnormalities in Laura's blood, that disappear at will. " Mycroft said, flipping through the paperwork. " I have sent some of my people to speak to the ones who ran her blood work when she first came into state custody, as well as those when she was in hear as a newborn. " Mycroft started,

"We need to speak to the woman...Mrs. Deborah Lennox, who released Laura to Miss Dettle. " Sherlock added

"I already tried to arrange that, right after I got the DNA reports back. "

"And? "

"And I'm afraid it is impossible. Mrs Lennox was found dead in her apartment. Apparent overdose the day after Miss Dettle retrieved Laura. "

"Did she have an addiction that anyone knows about? An overdose of what? " John asked.

"Mrs. Lennox was sixty years old, a widow and apparently the very definition of temperance until then. The overdose was...morphine. " Mycroft supplied.

"She stole it from the hospital, then? "

"They looked into it after her death. There was none unaccounted for. "

"Morphine, not an easy thing to acquire. "

"No. And this was definitely medical grade. "

"Murdered, then. " John felt bad for the poor woman.

"Obviously. " Sherlock spoke up for the first time. "She had to have been threatened before hand. But was it by Moriarty himself, or someone else? "

"He doesn't like to get his hands dirty. " John added.

"True. So, that is a dead end, literally. " Mycroft sighed

"When will we hear from your men? " Sherlock asked, his leg starting to bounce.

"Soon. "

"Define, soon. "

"Soon. Patience, Sherlock. "

Sherlock stood and started to pace.

"Patience is something I seem to be in small supply of lately. And all of it must be reserved from my daughter. Not for men grown men who bloody well... " Sherlock's voice was raising.

"Sherlock... " John cut him off. " I know you are worried. But you have to calm down. For Laura's sake. You can't afford to get upset and possibly miss something. "

Sherlock took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok. " John breathed a little easier. " So, it is likely that whatever is popping in and out of her blood stream has to have gotten there somehow. Gloria had said she had this sleep issue the whole time she worked with her. She had it here, and in London. But we are back here, and she's sleeping normal instead. Why? "

"That's the question. " Mycroft said, his eyes distant.

Sherlock resumed his pacing. Then froze.

"She had been having nightmares. For some reason, often just putting my coat over her soothes her. Moriarty had told her that a prince would take her to a far away land. Stands to reason he was going to introduce me to her existence at some point, in London. But what if we have read this story all wrong? "

"What do you mean? " John asked.

"What if Moriarty isn't the prince. Just the fairy god father like he told Laura. The fairy god father...mother... always leads the princess TO the prince. The fairies in Sleeping Beauty looked after her until the prince saved her. Do you see? "

Mycroft kept silent, John was rubbing his temples.

"Argh! THINK! Moriarty wasn't the prince. I AM. All along, the princess always waits for someone to come who will love her and take care of her. Protect her. But there is always something hidden. Some hurdle he has to climb. "

"Maybe we can find more from the belongings in storage. " John said.

"Maybe. But it will be just more puzzle pieces. We will need them. But I think the key is going to be whatever is in her blood. The blood is what ties Laura and me together. And I believe that whatever she has is not natural to her. "

"Meaning? " Mycroft leaned forward.

"I really have to explain this? " Sherlock groaned. " Darcy was homeless and pregnant. We can assume that Moriarty found her and brought her to New York and tucked her away. He probably had men looking after her. Likely hooking her up to IV's. Administering God knows what into her. I think that's how the heroine got into her too. "

"But she had been an addict already. " John added.

"I hadn't seen her before that last time in quite a while. During that night, she didn't use at all. She seemed clear and focused. "

"Rehab? "

"Very possible. She never wanted that kind of life. But she was strong. I truly think she would not willingly put any child at risk for it, especially her own. She didn't even want me to use it that night. She looked hungry. I know she could have used the money. But none of that is either here nor there. The point is, that the drugs and whatever this other element is had to have been put there deliberately while she was pregnant. I imagine in smaller doses. Just enough. "

"But she died having Laura. Must have been more than a little. " John said

"I have doubts. I believe the official cause of her death is that she outlived her usefulness. She'd given Moriarty what he wanted. "

"Which is? " Mycroft asked.

"Me. Someone he could use against me. Someone with my genetics to play with. He told her had plans for her and her mind. "

"Like a Venom to your Spiderman? "John asked half joking.

"Who? "

"...and another movie to add to the list... " John chuckled.

"Lets stay focused. " Mycroft broke in. " First priority is obvious. Moriarty has been dead the better part of a year now. Laura, until today, is still having this issue. So, how is it getting into her system now without any of us noticing? What's the link? "

The three men sat in silence, pondering.

"The fairies. " John finally spoke. " Assuming they are Moriarty's henchmen, they must still be getting to her some way. Until today that is. There are three. Perhaps one is here, another in London. Which leaves the third. "

"Yes. " Sherlock sat back down. " But who? "

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The next day, the men went through everything Mycroft was able to obtain. Not much of consequence. They boxed up all papers, letters, books, electronics...etc. Sherlock found a few scattered photos and placed most of them into a box. The ones of Laura, he tucked into his pocket. Also as an after thought, he packed few of the movies hoping to do more research through them. He already had the copies of Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella. They were VHS, which he found an odd choice at that point. Instinct told him they would hold something.

Mycroft had them loaded onto the plane, and the three set off for the flight back to London.

During the flight, Laura did sleep again. Not surprising. Her thin little body had been bounced about in time differences the last 36 hours. She slept with her upper half laying in Sherlocks lap. Her tiny hands folded under her face, her lips in a soft pout.

"She's beautiful, Sherlock. " John said softly, watching the baby sleep.

Sherlock couldn't say more than thank you. Fighting his emotions was getting more difficult by the day.

Suddenly, Laura's limbs went stiff and she started trembling.

"Laura? Wake up, sweetheart ... " Sherlock said softly. The sound of his voice was usually very soothing to her. Not today.

"No! " she cried out. " No more! I don't like this game! Its so terribly dark! "

Sherlock started to shake her more forcefully. She just started thrashing about. He motioned for John to toss him his coat. WHen he put it around her she threw it off.

"Laura! You must wake up. NOW. " Sherlock said in a firm voice.

Laura finally sat bolt upright and stared unseeing around her. Her eyes finally settled on Sherlock and she threw her arms around him.

Sherlock held tight to her, his hand rubbing her back.

"There there, sweetheart. Its alright now. I've got you. "

"It was so dark. I couldn't find you. I could hear you but...but... " She was still trembling almost violently.

"I'm here, you can see me now, right? Feel me holding you, keeping you safe? "

She nodded against his shoulder as her breathing started to even out. He could feel her starting to fall back to sleep and rocked her gently. He wasn't sure he wanted her back to sleep, but the fit had obviously quickly exhausted her. Laura's small hand reached up a little and wrapped one of Sherlock's thick curls in her hand, and she tugged gently at it. In a barely audible breath, Laura whispered as she started to fall back to sleep.

"I love you, daddy. "

Sherlock felt his lip tremble as he placed a kiss on her head, gripped her tighter and whispered back.

"Thank you. "

He didn't let her go the rest of the flight. When he was sure she was deeply asleep he turned to Mycroft.

"These fairies... "

"Yes. " Mycroft responded, not needing the rest of the statement.

"What? " John asked, lost.

"The fairies... " Mycroft explained, " the henchmen who did this to her. We will find them. Sherlock and I concur completely on one thing. "

"And that is? "

"We are not going to find them for capture. They will die. "


	12. Chapter 12

More adult content... LOL Hope this one makes up for the semi teasing ones earlier :) ENJOY! LOOOOOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER.

Warning...VERY graphic.

Chapter 12

It was late when they arrived back in London. Molly was up and preparing tea when they got back to the flat.

John and Mycroft declined tea. John went to see Mary and Mycroft went to the club. Before they left, they put the few small boxes Sherlock requested be brought here from the New York storage on the kitchen table.

It was then that he noticed. Molly had made a small bit of change in thier absence.

Now sitting in the corner was a small piano, Sherlock's violin propped up on top of it.

Sherlock didn't mention it until he'd put Laura in her bed and came back out.

"That was... very nice of you, Molly. "

" A bit of a bribe, perhaps. "

"You shouldn't buy a child's affection, Molly. "

"I... I didn't mean that! I know you think better, clear your head with your music. I thought you could do that together now. "

Sherlock turned to her and smiled. She really was very bright sometimes. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, then pulled her in for a hug.

Molly wanted to bring up thier previous discussion, but Sherlock seemed completely drained. She ushered him off to bed, with a kiss of promise.

The next morning, John came over, intent on helping Sherlock go through the boxes. But Laura had other ideas. She had woke full of energy. She wanted to see her new friend at the park. And as she suggested coyly...MAYBE some ice cream?

Sherlock reached for his coat, but Laura shook her head.

" I want uncle John to take me. Please, uncle John? Would you spend time with me? "

Her big blue eyes held such a trance over him, even though he recognized the gleam of mischief in them. She was up to something.

"You don't want time with me? " Sherlock asked in a soft voice.

"I'll always have you. John is important too, right? "

"Yes."

"Please? "

Sherlock could only nod as she looked back up at John. With a playful narrowing of his eyes he smiled down at her. She slipped her hand into his...and John gave in.

"Come on, brat. Off we go! " John laughed and scooped Laura up to ride on his back. She squealed in surprise and ALMOST laughed.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Sherlock sat with a box in front of him. He wasn't going through it though. Instead, he was peering down at the pictures of Laura. She was at various stages of her life. When she was crawling, starting to walk... and a great sense of loss sunk into Sherlock's chest. These were years he would never get back for either one of them.

Molly was going through one of the boxes on the table. She was hoping Sherlock thought to bring over the medical records so she could feel she was contributing. Before they got out of bed this morning, Sherlock held her and explained what they had figured out in New York.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"We will have to keep an eye on her. " Molly said thoughtfully, as she lay her head on his bare chest, running her finger over his heart. "when or if or when the sleeping issue returns. Perhaps keep a journal of everything she does, and everyone she comes into contact between now and then. "

"Excellent idea, Molly. Wish I had thought of that. I SHOULD have thought of that. "

"You can't have ALL the brain in the family, husband. ...you CAN'T " She said cutting off his eye roll. She distracted him by pulling at a tiny hair by his nipple.

"Ouch! Must you hurt me? "

"Kiss it, make it better? " Molly purred.

Sherlock smirked at her, and she took it as a yes. She moved over him and placed a very slow kiss on the peaking little bud, giving it a tiny swipe of her tongue for good measure. She was rewarded with a soft moan from her husband.

"Like that do you? " She smiled

"Molly... " She looked up at Sherlock to see his hooded blue gaze on her. It made her bolder. That phone call the day before had made her feel power over the man she'd loved so long. And she was hungry for more.

She continued her kisses as she made her way to his navel. Keeping her eyes on Sherlock, she flicked her tongue into the crevice. He responded by grabbing the pillow under his head. Sliding back up to him, she kissed him deeply. Their tongues dancing wildly with need. Sherlock's hands roamed over her, cupping her breast and tweaking the hardened nipple through her night shirt. Molly moaned into his mouth and strained closer to him, coming to lie on top of him. She could feel his hard length meet her juncture and ground into him. Sherlocks hand went to grasp the flesh of her backside and push her hard against him, encouraging her action. He arched his hips a bit and began to use his hands to make her rock faster against him. Molly ran her tongue along his neck, then suckled his ear lobe between moans. She began to move more roughly against him as her breathing mingled with sound of half laughing half crying. Sherlock's breathing was heavy as he kept his eyes on hers.

He knew she was close. His tongue ran along his lips as he reached under her and pulled his sleep pants down enough to pull himself out. He put her back down and tucked himself in her hood.

"That's better, baby... Don't stop... " He breathed as he pulled her into the pace again. He spread her legs farther and kept one hand guiding her rubbing. The other hand reaching behind her to slip two slender fingers into her wet heat, slowly gliding in and out. Molly's pushing became frantic and she reached up to clasp her fingers in Sherlocks. She cried out and shook on him as she came on his manhood.

When she was able to breath again, she kissed Sherlock passionately, feeling his hands running softly down her back. Her hand ran down his abdoment, runing a finger along each groove until she reached his hardness. She clasped him tightly and gave him a quick stroke. Sherlock sucked in his breath and bit his lip.

Molly eeled her way down him, taking the pants the rest of the way down with her. She slipped them off his feet and ran her nails up his legs, slowing above his knees, feeling each hair under her fingertips. She bent to place slow kisses and swipes of her tongue at the spot between his legs and pubes. She reached up to gently cup his sack, rolling them in her soft hands. Sherlock groaned and started shaking. One of Molly's slim fingers reached just under his balls and pressed at the firm spot there as she took one ball at a time into her mouth and she suckled, rolling it around with her tongue.

Sherlock couldn't breath.

Finally, Molly ran her tongue along his length, picking him up in her hand along the way. She lifted it to get a better angle. She looked up and kept her eyes on Sherlock. She ran the tip of her tongue along the tip, slipping up the precum beading there, before drawing circles around the head. She took just the head in to her mouth and sucked, while stroking, tightening and twisting her hand with each up stroke. After several turns like this, she finally took his full length into her mouth, pulling him off behind it.

"Fuck, you are good at this... " Sherlock ground out gripping her hair.

After a short while, Sherlock yanked her up.

"Don't want this to be over before it's begun, do we? " He said breathlessly. He hauled her up against him and kissed her before whispering into her mouth... " ...my turn. "

Molly was expecting to be tossed on her back.

Sherlock rarely did what was expected of him.

Instead he pushed her up, as he skooched farther down. Molly moaned and grabbed the top of the headboard for support. Sherlock's hair brushing against her lower belly. His hands on her bottom, moving her into position, as he slip his tongue along her slit. His tongue thrust into her and Molly's head fell back as she bit back a scream of pleasure. Sherlocks hands encourged her, telling her without words to fuck his mouth. His tongue curled just enough to hit her gspot skillfully. She rocked against his face feeling the heat build stronger and stronger. Finally, Sherlock withdrew his tongue from her entrance and ran it firmly against her clit, rubbing and nipping then sucking. Molly feared she'd break the headboard if she wasn't careful. Finally, she herself broke, and she shuddered against him, heightened by the feel of Sherlock's tongue licking up the juices that flowed freely from her.

Molly reached behind her and started to stroke him again. Sherlock stilled her hand and rolled her onto her back. He stared down at her, his lips and chin wet and heat in his eyes as thier deep blue depths searched hers. She wondered what he was waiting for. Finally, he smirked, knew she was at just the right peak. He slipped back down and flicked the tip of his tongue against her clit just twice and she came even harder.

When he came back over her he gave her a cocky grin.

"More addictive than heroine. So sweet. I don't know how long I will last. I wanted to make sure you were satisfied no matter what. "

Molly was sure glad she had what she was convinced was the most generous of husbands.

Sherlock balanced his weight on one hand as Molly looked down to see him grip himself with his free hand, guiding himself to her entrance. His slowly pushed the head into her warmth. He held his breath and closed his eyes trying to stay calm. Slowly, Sherlock slid the rest of his hard member into her until he was up to the hilt. He brought his other arm up and at a slow pace began to pump into her. Molly looked down at where they met, as Sherlock's stomach rippled with each thrust. The view was highly erotic. She ran her hands along his stomach before pulling him down so he was closer. Sherlock bent to take a nipple into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue as he sucked it hard.

Sherlock pulled on of her legs higher so her knee was almost to her head as his thrusts increased pace. Molly reached down and grabbed his arse, digging her fingernails into his flesh. Sherlock started slowing pace, pulling out teasingly before one long thrust, then pulling out again. Molly felt herself building and knew it wouldn't be long now. SHe could see from Sherlock's expression he was on the edge himself. She wanted nothing more than to have them fall over together.

She grasped harder on his arse and looked threw her head back.

"gah...harder! Faster...please... "

Sherlock obeyed and their mingled moans and breath almost echoed in the room. Sherlock was going at Molly so hard, her hips were half a foot off the bed with each thrust from impact alone. With one final thrust where Sherlock pushed forward and Molly met in in mid air, they were frozen in that spot, but coming so hard they thought they would break apart.

After what seemed an eternity, they both fell back onto the bed and just held tight to each other, still joined.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Molly smiled in the memory of such a wonderful morning. Hopefully one of many. She briefly thought of taking the opportunity of having Laura out with John to have a little fun with Sherlock on the couch. She discarded the idea. They had a lot of work to do.

She would do this for him. For all of them. Sherlock had indeed been trying very hard to be a good husband and father. She knew he had little need for affection, but he made every attempt to acknowledge she did need it. They'd hold hands, watching telly. He'd bring her hand up for a kiss now and then. He hugged and kissed her each time they parted.

He never told her he loved her. He was still learning. But then, Molly thought, men can always tell you they love you, but not show they care at all. She was indeed a lucky woman.

So she took to the boxes with renewed fervor. It was then she noticed the tapes.

"We already have these, Sherlock. And on DVD. Why would you grab these? "

"Just had a feeling. " He said, not looking up from the photographs.

Molly noticed something then. The tapes were awfully light.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

John sat and watched Laura play with the puppy at the ice cream shop. He would have to talk to Sherlock about this. A dog wouldn't be a bad idea. Dogs are fiercely loyal animals. A little added protection wouldn't go amiss in this situation.

He smiled tenderly as she fell on her back as the pup came over her licking her face. Then his smile broadened...

Laura actually started to laugh.

John bit on his lower lip and decided he wouldn't tell Sherlock. It would hurt him to know he missed it.

"Come now, Laura. Lets get to the park, ok? It will be tea time soon. "

Laura nodded and thanked Mr. Lipton for letting her play with the puppy. He smiled at her and handed her a stick of candy, before ruffling her hair.

"Any time, dear one. He likes you, this one. Doesn't take like this to me or any of the other kids that come in. Guess that makes you special, right? "

Laura's chest went out in small show of pride, before reaching for John's hand.

"Alright, little bit. Lets get going. " he said, leading her from the shop.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Sherlock took the tapes Molly handed him and opened them. There were no cassettes inside. Instead there was a memory stick, taped to the inside along with a note. The note simply read

Help her.

A feeling of dread hit Sherlock.

"Molly, darling, I'm hungry."

"You? "

"Can you please just get me a small take away? Some pasta, maybe? "

Molly didn't like the look in his eyes, but did as he asked and left.

Sherlock watched her leave then got up and went to his laptop, popping the memory stick in. There were several video files.

Sherlock clicked on the first one. Dated 9/09

He saw Laura as an extremely small baby. She was laying there with a glazed look in her eyes. he could hear voices in the back round. A woman and a man. He recognized the man's voice immediately and the hair on his neck stood up.

"It isn't right I tell you. She is too young. You'll kill her! " The woman said

"Darling... trust me. This is no ordinary child. Now do as you are told. If you don't...well...you know what happens then. "

"Please... "

"Then do...as...you...are...told. "

The video ended shortly after. Sherlock heard feet scuffling right before the feed cut off. He deduced the woman was documenting this purposely.

One by one, Sherlock went through the dated files on the stick. He was mixed in his feeling. Part of him was getting to watch his child grow and develop. But the things he saw...

There were some files that were filmed in infa red. He could see Laura sitting in a corner in a pitch black room no bigger than Sherlocks bathroom. She sat with her knees up, head buried in her arms. Now and again, when voices could be heard she'd look up with a look that could only be described as haunted. The voices were arguing again.

In a file dated about two years before Laura came to him, he finally spotted Moriarty.

He was sitting across from Laura smiling. He was telling her stories. But these were not fairy tales. They were true. And familiar.

They were cases Sherlock had worked on.

"Come now, Laura, my princess. So how does the prince find the nice lady's phone? Where is it? "

In front of Laura are pictures, Sherlock knew came from the Yard. How did he get them? Crime scene pictures.

"She had to have had a suitcase. "

"Gooooood. " Moriarty said sing song. " How does the prince find the suitcase? "

And on and on. So many of his cases, from before he met John to Baskerville, Moriarty plied Laura to figure out the cases.

If Sherlock wasn't so angry, he'd be impressed. Defiantly a consulting detective in the making. In fact, Sherlock swelled with pride, when his daughter, at age 4, figured out about the fog at Dewer's Hollow sooner than he did.

But when she didn't figure things out in a timely enough manner...

Laura was put in the dark room. To think, he'd say. Have nothing to concentrate on but the case. Nothing to distract.

Her "mind palace".

Other times, it was worse. There was one file he saw bruises on her arms, and the side of her face. Sherlock watched in horror, as "Uncle Jim" took her by the arms and shook her so hard it looked as if her neck would break.

"I don't have time for this you stupid little freak! If you want the prince to come you must tell me what he knows! "

And then he back handed her.

Sherlock didn't know what he reacted to more. His child being abused, or being called a freak. But something snapped in him.

With a loud animalistic growl, Sherlock stood up and threw his laptop against the wall. Then took to throwing everything he could reach. He flipped over the couch, chairs, table, threw papers all over, his beloved skull getting a new fracture as it hit the kitchen floor. The whole time, Sherlock was screaming like a banshee. Horrible sounds he couldn't have identified as coming from anything human if he tried. He started on his books, one hitting the telly, smashing it's screen. Another broke the window and landed on the sidewalk...at Molly's feet. She stepped back in shock and looked up at the window. Then she heard Sherlock's howling. She started running for the door, dropping the take away on the steps as she reached the knob. She ran up the stairs and threw open the door.

Sherlock was ripping the couch cushions apart. His face was contorted in anger and pain. He saw Molly then, and stopped. He stood in the middle of the room shaking.

Molly walked to him slowly. All these years of bottling up emotion led to this. She knew it.

She stopped a foot away from him. His eyes were wild still, and he turned them to look at her.

"Sherlock? Its me, my love. What's wrong? What can I do? "

Sherlock could see she was frightened. That he frightened her. But that one statement of unconditional love and support even through fear was his undoing.

Molly closed the distance between them and took his face in her hands, her eyes searching his.

Tears started to fall from ice blue eyes that looked as if they contained a broken soul.

Sherlock's knees buckled and he started to fall. Molly tried to hold him up, but came down with him hard onto the floor. Sherlock pulled his knees up and closed his eyes. Trying to push it all away. But it wouldn't. Couldn't leave.

Molly sat close to him, brushing his hair with her fingers softly and murmuring words of comfort, his face buried in his hands.

"What do you need, Sherlock? "

At that, she felt Sherlock's shoulders begin to shake in deep wracking sobs. Before long, the sound of his crying was worrying Molly more. If he didn't calm down soon, he'd make himself ill. But then, just maybe instead of making him sick...

This would help him heal.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

John stopped outside the door, seeing the dropped take away bags surrounded by broken glass. He looked up at the window to the flat. Tucking Laura behind him, he slowly went through the door. He was three steps up with the door behind him opened back up, startling him.

"What in the world? " Mrs Hudson cried, looking more annoyed than frightened. " Food and glass on my steps. Really! Is Sherlock having a tantrum? Shooting things again? Playing skeet alfredo? " She sighed and went for her door.

"Mrs Hudson, I need to go see what's going on. Would you mind watching Laura for a little while? " John asked, his look of concern a warning to his former landlady.

"OH... well of course. I don't get to spend near enough time with you, now do I, sweetie? " Mrs Hudson took Laura's hand and led her to her rooms. " You haven't played any of that lovely music for me, and I bought new sheets for you to try a couple of... " John didn't hear what she said after she closed the door.

He looked back up the stairs. Eerily quiet. Slowly he ascended the stairs, gun already drawn. He hated to have it with him when he had charge of a child, but in this case, better safe than sorry.

When he reached 221B, he leaned to listen at the door, his had on the knob. Nothing.

He turned the handle and walked in. He took in the state of the flat first. It was completely trashed. Paper, glass, fabric stuffing everywhere. He turned on his heel only to see Sherlock in the middle of the floor, Molly tucked against him. Mycroft and Lestrade were also present. Mycroft looking down at his brother, a look in his eyes John wasn't sure he could identify. Lestrade was squatting in front of Sherlock speaking softly when he noticed John's presence.

"What the bloody hell's going on here? " John asked

"Sherlock, " Mycroft answered in a contained voice " had an...episode. "

"Episode? What kind of episode? "

Molly looked up at him then.

" There were memory sticks in the VHS cases. Sherlock watched them. He just lost it after that. "

"What was on the memory sticks? "

" We aren't sure. Its going to take some doing to retrieve them from the laptop. " Lestrade added, nodding towards the place the destroyed laptop lay.

"Sherlock? " John said, coming down near his friend. " What do we do now? "

Sherlock looked up finally. The look in his eyes made John glad he was already sitting down.

"Where is Laura? You were supposed to be looking after her! " He said harshly, darting his eyes around.

"Easy there. She's below with Mrs Hudson. Perfectly alright. "

" I want her here. Now. "

"Sherlock, perhaps this isn't the best time... "

"NOW! I need to see for myself she's fine...please. "

John sighed and was about to try again to reason with him. He didn't think it was a good idea for her to see him like this.

But the Holmes dna didn't always know what was good for them.

At that point, Laura came bouncing in. She stopped when she got into the door, Mrs. Hudson hard on her heels. Laura looked around the room, her eyes got wide and started to wet. Finally her eyes found her father and she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Sherlock brought his arms around her strongly. She placed a hand on the side of his face.

"I am so sorry, father. I didn't mean to make you mad and cry. I only wanted to play with the puppy, and you didn't seem to like that very much. I thought uncle John might be ...Im sorry. I'll be better now, I promise. I won't fib. I promise. Please dont be mad anymore. "

Sherlock closed his eyes in sorrow. She thought he did this because she wanted to go off with John?

"No, sweetheart. Im not mad at you. I swear. This is not your fault. None of it is. I don't get mad when you go to school and you are away from me, right? " He tried to keep his voice steady.

"But school isn't something I like. I hate it there, father. The teacher doesn't like me at all. Treats me...different. "

Sherlock's senses went on alert.

"What do you mean, different? "

"Like, in the afternoon, we have a snack and drink before our nap. She brings the tray out and it has milks and juices on it. She lets all the other kids choose thier drink and snack. I don't. I am always only given the apple juice in the dented box. "

"Its always dented? "

"I would like chocolate milk sometimes. But... "

"Laura, listen. ALWAYS that juice? "

"Yes. "

"Do any of the other children get apple juice? "

"Sure. "

"Do they get it off the tray or does your teacher? "

"Teacher. "

Sherlock's brain was clicking together.

"And then you take a nap. "

"Yes. I don't like those. I always feel funny after. For a while. I can't even play reccess. "

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

That night, the small family stayed in a hotel, while Mycroft saw to getting the flat back in order, and setting men to fix the memory stick issue.

Sherlock kept both his girls with him the whole night. After Laura fell asleep, Sherlock sat at the table in sitting area with Molly, John, Lestrade and Mycroft and told them what he saw on the memory sticks, as well as his ideas about Laura's teacher.

The other adults sat in stunned silence.

"I didn't get through all of them. I... I just...couldn't take any more. "

"Understandable. But how do we protect her? Send her to a private school? " Lestrade offered.

"Wouldn't do any good. Moriarty's web can cover too many people. Threats, money... whatever it takes to pull off the final plan. Moriarty wanted to mold his own version of me. He would likely have set into place some way to set his associates against each other if one should fail. "

"True. So, what do we do? "

Sherlock was silent for a moment.

"I don't want to do this, but I see little choice. Tomorrow she will go to school. We will wait. When the time comes that the children wake from their naps, we will come and collect her. Molly and I will examine her. I think Laura is being drugged. Makes sense. "

"The apple juice? " Molly asked.

"Yes. "

"You think what they had been giving her is in juice? "

"No. I think there is a sedative in the juice. While the children sleep, then she is given the rest. "

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The next day, after dropping Laura off at school, Sherlock returned to thier newly refurnished home. Mycroft WAS quick.

Sherlock sat in his new chair, which needed breaking in, and sat with his knees bouncing, glancing at the clock every few minutes. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Is everything ready, Molly" Sherlock said in lieu of hello

"Yes. Are you sure we have to do this? "

"No other way. We have to have the evidence. "

"Alright. See you soon. And Sherlock? "

"Yes? "

"Try not to kill anyone. "

" Don't make me make promises 'I'm not sure I can keep, wife. "

Sherlock met John and Lestrade in front of the school.

"The kids should be getting woke up in about five minutes. Ready? " Lestrade asked.

Nodding, Sherlock led the way through the large wood doors into the school.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sherlock signed for Laura to be checked out of school.

"Right, " The older lady, Mrs Oliver, from the name on the desk smiled at him from behind her desk. " I will just call ahead and have Miss Ashton bring Laura down to you. "

"That will be unnecessary, madam. I will be retrieving my daughter myself. "

"But... "

"Thank you " Sherlock said shortly heading for the door.

"Mister Holmes, you simply can't... " the woman said before Greg flashed his credentials in front of her face.

"I would strongly suggest you do not call ahead or you will risk being charged with interfering in a police investigation. "

"Here? Why we never... "

" Cross us just once and I will have to handcuffed and stuck in a room with Sargent Donovan. Trust me on this... nobody wants that. " Mrs. Oliver. "

As they strode down the hall, Sherlock looked at Lestrade.

"Donovan? Are you serious? She hates me. "

"Aye, she does. But she does have a good heart in there, especially when it comes to children. I've kept her in the loop so to speak on Laura. She's softened a bit towards you. Eating crow will do that. Once she found she was wrong. Laura's case might help her understand you for who you are, after all. Either way, she wants to help. Anyone who hurts a child has a target on their back with her. " Lestrade said, waiting for Sherlock to hit him.

Sherlock merely processed the information.

"Fine. Keep my child from Anderson though. Don't want him dumbing her down."

Greg chuckled and nodded.

Outside the door to Laura's classroom, they stopped.

"Ready? " John said, watching Sherlock carefully.

Sherlock nodded and reached for the handle. He quietly opened the door.

Miss Ashton was sitting at her desk talking on her cell phone. As soon as she saw the men stroll in, she snapped it shut and slipped into her pocket, and stood up.

"See here... this is highly improper, Mr Holmes... " She gruffed quietly, not to wake the children. One look from Sherlock and she sat back down. He wasn't a large man, but his presence in the room dominated. Seemed to fill the room. Greg showed his identification again, and the woman sat back in her chair, a glossy look covering her eyes.

Sherlock went to Laura and scooped down to pick her up. She didn't even stir.

" I wouldn't leave town if I were you. " was all he said as he left the room.

Miss Ashton watched them leave and swallowed. She reached for her phone, but slipped in back into her pocket. She grabbed her purse, clutching it to her chest and walked to the door, looking down the hall. They were gone. She saw no one. Calmly, she started down the hall towards the back doors leading to the school yard. She gripped the handle tightly and pushed the door open. Once the door closed silently behind her, she reached in her purse for her car keys. The walkway towards the parking lot was just round the corner. If she could just...

As soon as she turned the corner, she froze. Two rather large men in suits stood blocking her way. Between these two men, stood a third, smaller in stature. He was smiling pleasantly at her and leaning on an umbrella.

"Ah, Miss Ashton. How nice of you to join us. I do hope you weren't planning on leaving us too soon, now were you? " Mycroft said never blinking.

Miss Ashton slid her hand into her pocket and fingered her phone.

"Now now now, my dear. I think I will take that. " Mycroft said, holding out his hand. " If you please..."

"Wh...who are you? " Ashton stammered?

"Introductions are hardly necessary at this point, don't you think? Needless to say though... you have interfered with the WRONG family. "

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Laura was still asleep, as predicted, when they arrived at Barts. Molly had managed to secure the lab for privacy. Without a word, Sherlock sat down and held his child as Molly quickly started looking her over. Her eyes were dilated, her heartbeat mildly irregular. A little too slow. Not enough to worry her though. She checked Laura's mouth and swiped samples from her tongue.

"Molly... " Sherlock swallowed. " I've been thinking... "

"When are you not? " Molly tried to joke.

"Molly. " Sherlock said with a look straight in her eyes. " Check for puncture wounds. "

Molly's face fell.

" I think the sedative was given orally. I think whatever else she is given has to be put directly into the blood stream quickly. " he explained. Each word hurt.

It took what seemed like forever as Molly went over with her head scope every inch of skin she could. She didn't think the teacher would take the time to undress her. So it had to be somewhere hard to notice. Where would that be?

Finally she slipped off Laura's tiny shoes, and found a very small hole, right between her two smallest toes.

"That would explain why she was sedated. No matter how deep a sleeper someone is, a needle in such a sensitive part would cause one to wake. " Molly said, swiping a qtip over the already healing puncture.

"Right. Let me draw blood before she wakes up. " She said, and got to work.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Laura woke up in Greg's police car just as they were leaving Barts. She was in John's lap, as they sat in the front seat beside Lestrade.

"Where's my father? " She asked, looking around but only seeing John and Greg.

"He has to work right now, little bit. Him and Molly. Aunt Mary said she misses you. How about if you come have supper with us? We could have lots of fun. "

Laura just looked out the window.

"Father needs me. "

"Yes. Yes he does. But right now, you have to learn he also needs to do what he does best. Your father has important work to do. Ok? " John said, trying to not hurt her feelings.

Laura blinked a few times. Then she looked at Greg, her eyes taking a doe like quality.

"Can we go to the park first? " She asked batting her lashes slowly with a tilt to her head.

"You little minx! " Greg laughed. " God help all of us when you start taking an interest in boys. "

Greg laughed harder at both the sneer that suddenly hit Laura's face, as well as the drop in Johns.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Sherlock and Molly were busy haunched over microscopes.

"See? Sherlock... look! " Molly pulled at his shirt to bring him closer to hers.

"They seem to be... mutating. " Molly said breathlessly.

" Fresh sample. Always a good idea. But I can't seem to isolate what's causing it. "

"Well, we will stay at it all night if we have to. "

"I don't think it will do any good. This is outside my expertise, but I think I can spot ... "

"Spot what? "

"God... "

"What? "

" Given the evidence... I think we need more help. "

"Mycroft? "

"No. A REAL expert. How long before this starts disappearing? "

" A few days, going by last time. Why? "

"I need these carefully boxed up. I will contact Mycroft for a messenger who can be trusted. We should go home and go through the boxes some more. " He said, typing off a quick text to his brother.

Sherlock hated being unsure of himself. But this situation had disrupted the process of his mind palace. It was like there was a frat party going on in there, and he wasn't invited.

Less than five minutes later, Mycroft sauntered into the lab. With him, a man Sherlock recognized as the one of the men Mycroft sent to pick up him to take him to Buckingham palace.

"Good to see you again, Miles. " Sherlock said with an eye roll.

"Be nice, brother. "

"Im always nice. "

It was Molly's eyes turn.

Sherlock gave her mock wounded look.

"So what's this about, Sherlock? " Mycroft asked, keeping a deceptively calm expression of mild interest. In truth, it was good to see his baby brother's behavior with his wife. They just had a way with each other. " You didn't tell me where this package was being delivered. " He said, nodding to Miles to bring the small cooler in his hand forward.

" Wouldn't sent such information on a cell. Too risky. "

"And the recipient? They will be waiting. "

"I believe so, yes. This is beyond my capability or yours at the moment, Mycroft. We need a true expert in what I believe this equates to. "

Sherlock turned from his brother and pulled out his cell, punching digits and donning a smile while it rang.

"Mr Holmes. " A familiar voice came on the other end. " What can I do for you? "

Sherlock smiled.

"Doctor Stapleton! How's little Kirstie? "

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

John and Greg were sitting on a bench, smiling as they watched Laura play when Sally came up.

"So, whats going on? " She said, sitting on the other side of Greg.

"Still don't know, really. She was injected with something while she slept. Sherlock and Molly are looking over samples. " Lestrade explained. "Any luck with the memory stick? "

Sally nodded slowly her chin wobbly.

"We were able to retrieve some files so far. "

"Who has seen them? "

"Just me. As ordered. And on my laptop, not Yard computers. "

"Good. "

"No. "

"No? "

" What I saw... "

"Donovan... its ok. "

"No. Its not. I can understand why fre...why Sherlock went off. Any decent human being would. "

"What? You called him Sherlock. " John said, wide eyed.

" Habit. One I don't think I will be continuing. Moriarty would call... "

"He called LAURA a freak? " John said, his hands fisting. Sally nodded.

"I think... with...Sherlock... it hurts him more than he admits, even to himself. " Sally looked pensive. " I meant it as like freak of nature. Which he is. But seeing that poor baby's face when that awful man...SCREAMED it at her... she looks so much like her father. Suddenly I saw him as a little boy, probably being similarly taunted when he was small. Some wounds don't heal so well, even when we grow up. I see that now. To see any child treated like that, especially your own... "

Sally closed her eyes to calm herself. She expelled a breath and looked over to Laura.

"He's changed a lot since she's come into his life. " John said quietly. " Although it may hamper his work a little. But the trade off is worth it. She's helping him discover his humanity."

"He's a good father. I could see that. The way he treats her. " Lestrade said, shaking his head with a fond smile.

"But he won't let her out of his sight. Not now. That isn't healthy either. " John sighed. " If we had some way to... " A smile spread across John's face. He quickly typed very long text to Sherlock.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Greg and Sally joined John and Mary for supper. Laura barely ate. Sally took her off to find cartoons on the telly while the others filled Mary in on what was going on.

Mary looked ready to kill.

Good. All on the same page, then. John thought beaming at her.

"I was thinking, love. When this is all over, and Sherlock and Molly go on their trip... maybe we could keep Laura. Perhaps...practice, for later? "

Mary gave him a soft smile. Seems the child presence in their live woke parenta instincts in more than just Sherlock.

Sally glanced at Laura from time to time, torn between wanting to hold the child and wanting to throttle her.

"You don't like this program either, I take it? "

"Its silly. "

"John said you liked this one. "

"Its not the same. I usually watch it with father, and we make fun of it together. "

"Ah. You miss him. "

"Yes. Can I go home, now? "

Sally looked away.

"I...I'm sorry. I'm being rude again. I don't mean to, I promise. " Laura said, her eyes cast down at her hands.

Sally immediately softened.

" I think you can't help it. Its in the blood. Me and your dad don't get along well. But I DO know he's good inside. So I will try to do better. Can we do the same? "

Laura gave her a small smile and nodded.

John came into the room with a grin from ear to ear.

"Well, Laura? Dad just called. He and Molly are coming to get you. YOU...lucky girl, getting to go to the sweets shop! And after hours! Aren't YOU special? "

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mr. Lipton unlocked the door as Sherlock, Molly and Laura arrived.

"Laura! We've missed you. " Mr. Lipton smiled and ruffled Laura's dark curls.

" Thank you. "

Sherlock looked down at his daughter who was trying to pull her hand from his.

"What kind of ice cream are you having? "

Sherlock cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Ice cream, at this time of night? I'd have to peel you off the walls. "

Laura pouted and doed up her eyes again.

"Nah uh. You can just unwind yourself from my finger this instant, young lady. "

Laura pursed her lips together.

"Then why are we here? "

"You won't be going back to school for a while. Thought you might get bored and need some company. Someone we can trust to keep you safe. "

Laura looked perplexed at her father for a moment, until she heard yapping.

A huge smile spread across her face as she turned around and ran for the familiar ball of fur.

Sherlock shook Mr. Lipton's hand.

"Thank you for this. "

"Not at all, Mr. Holmes. I told you anything you need. Besides, good to get him off my hands before he is old enough to sully my pure breeds. But I do tell you, I haven't seen that pup take to anyone by Laura. You know, they said people don't pick their pets. The animals pick them. And this little one definitely picked our little Laura. "

"I'm not an animal person. But if it makes her happy. Dogs are protective. That will come in handy. "

"Agreed. Especially breeds like his. "

"What exactly is he? " Molly said. Sherlock answered instead of Lipton.

"Mutt. But mutts generally seem to have fewer health problems than pure lines. Without the inbreeding. See the spots on his tongue. That's chow. His base look says lab. But his build says there is rottweiler in there somewhere. I wouldn't be surprised at a bit of german sheppard either. I would wager he's going to get very large very soon. " Sherlock summized as in the short time he'd been around the canine, he'd already more than doubled in size.

Molly chuckled. " We might want to think about finding a bigger place. Laura should have a yard to play in with the dog, anyway. "

Sherlock nodded, logical.

Mr. Lipton turned from Sherlock and looked at Laura.

"So, little miss Holmes. I could never find a name that fit this one. Do you think you can name him? "

Laura held the dogs snout in her hands and looked into its large brown eyes.

"I think I shall call him...Gabriel. "

"Gabriel? Unusual name for dog. " Sherlock said, without snideness.

"Gabriel is a an archangel. Always good to have one of those with your back, don't you think? He's also a messenger angel. So, Gabriel here will send a message to anyone who wants to hurt me. "

"And what message is that? "

"Try it and my daddy isn't the only one that will tear you apart. " Laura said with a wiggle of her head.

Sherlock smiled.

"Yes. I did hear somewhere it was a good thing to be on the side of the angels. "


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After Laura was properly tucked away in bed, Molly sat on the couch making two lists.

One was things they needed to purchase for their new furry flatmate. They picked up a small bag of food which was sitting now on the kitchen floor filling a bowl last used for salad.

The other list was one Mycroft asked her to make. She had texted him about the dog, mainly to warn him next time he came over. It was an affectionate creature, but was going to be trained to be not so friendly unless is was someone known to them. He remarked about the size of the pup with time. So Molly told him she had already mentioned to Sherlock they might want to look for a bigger place. So, Mycroft, thinking this was the most logical course, set her about making a list of what was required of a home.

Outside the city... for protection.

A building out a ways on the property for Sherlock's experiments.

A good deal of land for a child, or children...and at least one dog. But that property would have to have some kind of protective parimeter.

Molly at one time would only have thought a couple of bedrooms and a bathroom. Life as the wife of Sherlock Holmes certainly complicated things.

She glanced up at Sherlock to ply him for ideas. He simply shrugged. His mind was obviously going a mile a minute. Every couple of minutes, he glanced down at his phone, waiting for a message or call from Dr. Stapleton. It was, of course, a brilliant move on Sherlock's behalf to seek her help. Not only was she soundly familiar with genetic experimentation, but she was also the mother of a little girl. Sherlock had spoken to her of all the relevant information. She had tried to argue that she had her own work to do, and was too busy. Then, Sherlock sent her a picture of Laura with a message. It was his favorite picture. She was sleeping with her hands folded under her face. She looked content. Like she felt safe. She was in his coat.

This is my little girl, Dr. Stapleton. This is being done to her. Tell me, if there is anything you wouldn't do to save your daughter? I am only asking you to help save mine.

-SH

That did it. Even from just a picture of the tiny cherub face, sleeping, Laura won the heart of yet another person.

Molly sighed and placed her lists down, just to watch her husband.

Sherlock sat with his hands fisted on his legs. The more he thought on the possibilities...and implications... of what could have been done to Laura was eating him up. He hated being helpless. He felt a sudden soft weight land on his leg.

He slid a glance to see that Gabriel had decided he needed his attention. Sherlock looked from the dog to the dirt now on his pants and back up into the pups face.

"Down."

He said it in a soft but firm voice. Apparently, the dog didn't speak english.

Instead, Gabriel kept looking at him, tilting his head as if he was trying to deduce Sherlock, his huge wet chocolate colored eyes.

Sherlock reached for Gabriel's paws, promptly pushed them off his leg and exhaled.

"Did Laura teach you that? Well, sorry to disappoint, but it doesn't work for her and it won't work for you. " Sherlock said haughtily.

Sherlock looked away, thinking that...was that.

Until he felt a cold wet nose hit his hand. Gabriel nudged his snout under Sherlock's hand until his head was beneath it. With a purse to his lips, he gave in, and rubbed him between the ears.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Sherlock didn't know when he'd fallen asleep. But he woke with an ache in his neck. He painfully turned his head to see Molly fast asleep on the couch, her phone buzzing on the coffee table in front. He stood up and reached for the phone. It was a message from Mycroft.

Received lists. Will bring over possible choices by tomorrow night. If none of them suit you, we will keep looking. I will see to security.

- MH

Lists? Sherlock blinked a few times. Oh, yes. Homes. He looked down at the lists surrounding Molly. He vaguely remembered her asking him is imput, and felt sad now he had pretty much blown her off.

As he scanned them, he noticed that all the amenities she required were for him, Laura and any possible future pets and children. She asked nothing for herself. But that was Molly. She was a giver. No. Not precisely right. She had also proven a taker. She had taken abuse from him on a regular basis. He didn't deserve her loyalty or love. But he made a point to promise her in his mind to try to. He was learning he did have a heart, and that it could feel. He felt love for Laura. He was sure that's what that was. But wasn't that normal for blood relation? Parent to child. He had love/hate with Mycroft, but would die for him as he knew his brother would do the same. Both men would do that for Laura. He had no doubt of that.

Would he die for Molly? What if Moriarty had put her on his hit list as he had John and Mrs Hud...they weren't blood.

But they also weren't sleeping with him.

It was another puzzle.

One he was looking forward to solving. He punched a few extra instructions to Mycroft in response to the text, informed him who it was from, then deleted the sent message. He had a few surprises for his wife.

Sherlock bent to kiss her on the forehead before heading to check on Laura. Her door was ajar, as it usually was. He stepped into the dark room and froze.

Standing between him and Laura's bed was Gabriel. And he was growling menacingly. In the pale light coming through the window, Sherlock could see his teeth were bared.

"Gabriel, stand down. "

At the sound of his voice, his quiet command, Gabriel let out a small wine and went to him. Sherlock held out his hand for the dog to sniff, making a mental note to make sure to well aquaint the dog with his scent, so this didn't keep happening. Sherlock knelt down and scratched the dog along the sides of his face.

"Good job, boy. You will take good care of her, won't you? " John's idea was indeed a brilliant one. Outside, the sound of a backfire startled both of them. Gabriel yiped and looked at Laura. She still slept. The pup left Sherlock and went to the window, scratching at the curtains. Sherlock went over to the window and pushed the curtains to the side. There was a building there he hadn't really thought about. He turned to see Gabriel jump onto the bed, putting himself between the window and his young mistress. Sherlock's brows lowered as he realized Gabriel was telling him something. Even in their home, she was vulnerable. All those windows, direct access.

Sherlock scooped Laura up in his arms and placed her in his room. He lie next to her as she curled up against his side. Gabriel jumped up onto the bed on the opposite side and put his head on Sherlocks legs, his eyes going between the door and the window. The pet wouldn't sleep this night, Sherlock realized. He was on guard. He knew dogs had senses humans didn't possess. So sleep was just as unlikely for him.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The next morning, Molly awoke alone in the living room. She went to check on Laura, and panicked to find her gone. Then she checked the room she and Sherlock shared. All three were awake. Laura was playing with the dog, Sherlock was just watching.

"Did we wake you? " He asked an apologetic expression in his eyes.

"No. Not at all. Do you all want some breakfast? "

Laura bounced out of the room, Gabriel hot on her heels.

Molly sat on the bed and laid her hand against Sherlock's face.

"Did you sleep at all? "

"No. About an hour ago, I got a text from Dr. Stapleton. She has been unable to identify the samples, but has a few ideas. Its going to take time. "

"Im sorry. "

"Well, I realize worrying doesn't make things that are out of our control move forward more quickly. So I would rather reserve my emotions to the things I can. "

With that, he pulled her down for a sweet kiss.

Molly smiled.

"Mycroft will be over later to show us houses. "

"I know. I saw the text. "

"Are you going to help me choose. "

"I will. I promise. I've lived in many houses and flats. Didn't really care much about it other than that it has a place to eat, sleep, relieve myself, and my experiments. But you and Laura...I don't want to give you a house, but a home. And that's going to take more than ... "

"That too, will take time, Sherlock. " Molly said, understanding in her eyes.

Sherlock nodded and told her of the events of the previous night, with the windows, and his promises to himself about Laura and her.

"You admit you have love for Laura. That you love her. You may love me. And don't get me wrong, that makes me happier than you know. But ...right now, I think there is a little girl in the other room that needs to hear it more. Don't you? "

Sherlock smiled at her, his heart finally showing itself in his eyes. It took Molly's breath away.

"Go on, now. " She smiled through tears threatening.

Sherlock gave her one more quick kiss and started to leave the room to search out his daughter.

Until he heard a very loud growl.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry this one took so long. Work schedule made it difficult to make time to write. :) But I am off tomorrow, so hopefully I will get another chapter or two out tomorrow or so.

Chapter 16

"Stay here. " Sherlock commanded quietly as he held his hand out to stop her as Molly started to get up. She started to argue, but then noticed his eyes had turned to ice.

With one last look at her, Sherlock disappeared into the hallway, inching his way towards the livingroom. A quick glance saw the edge of Laura's nightgown, at least the top half. The rest was blocked quite thoroughly by Gabriel's body. A few more inches, and he could see her face. She was looking up, a perplexed look on her face. Laura cast a side ways glance at her father, and quirked an eye brow at him.

"Isn't it manners to knock before coming in to someone's house, daddy? "

Sherlock was proud that the little one had stayed so calm. He just didn't know if the calm was because of Gabriel, or if she knew the person who had invaded thier abode, quite impolitely, apparently. Either, way it calmed his fear and anger a bit. He slowly placed his hands clasped together at the small of his back.

"Yes, sweetheart. " He confirmed. " Good of you to remember. "

As he rounded around a bit, the site he saw was surprisingly comical.

Standing to one corner, wedged next to the refrigerator was Mycroft. Ah, someone she knew. Well, what she'd be able to SEE of Mycroft. Most of his body was shielded by his now open umbrella, fending off the dogs growls.

"It is also, Laura, considered bad luck to open an umbrella indoors. If one believes in such a thing. " He said smirking.

"I will put it away once you call of that beast, Sherlock. " Mycroft said as stoically as possible.

"Not my dog. " Sherlock shrugged.

"I don't worry about Uncle Mycroft. HER I don't know. " Laura said, nodding to the side.

Sherlock came the rest of the way in and followed the direction.

And stopped short.

There, standing on the table clutching a toaster poised to throw it like a basketball, ...was Irene Adler.

All occupants of the room stood staring from one to the other for several long moments. The trance was broken when a soft knock sounded on the door before it opened.

" Hey, anyone up? I brought pastr... " John entered the room carrying a large paper bag and stood staring at the scene before him.

"I've missed something, haven't I? " John said, finally looking to Sherlock.

"Not at all. " Sherlock replied, a tremble to his lips as he tried not to laugh.

John looked down at Gabriel, who just spared him a glance. He already knew John's scent from the play at the sweets shop.

"Sherlock? " they heard the quiet query from the main bedrooms doorway.

" Ah, Molly my love. Come join us. We have quite a party started. " Sherlock said, leaning back to look at her, smiling to reassure her before shouting.. " Mrs Hudson! "

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Laura and Gabriel safely ensconced down stairs being fussed over as any grandchild would, Sherlock sat in his chair and let his eyes go between Mycroft and Miss Adler. Waiting for an explaination.

Irene spoke first.

"I know this has to be a bit of a shock, seeing me here. " She purred at Sherlock.

" Knew you'd turn up at some point. " Sherlock mumbled " Rather you didn't. "

"I came to help. I just got the news that Lucy... "

"Lucy? You knew miss Dettle? Or did you know what she liked? "

"No. Nothing like that. ".

Sherlock looked at her keenly. She was avoiding eye contact, biting her lip.

"So, what help do believe you have for us? " Molly said, her chin high, reaching for Sherlock's hand, which he accepted, twining his fingers with hers. She had once been jealous of Irene Adler, but no more. Even with all Irene's appeal and feminine whiles, Molly still got the prize, didn't she?

"Information. I owe you, and I don't like owing anyone. Gives others too much power over you. You saved my life. "

"Moving on. " Sherlock said, sounding bored.

"Yes, well... I had known about you for a long time before we met. I wasn't privy to most of Jim's plans. But some he asked my assistance on. "

"Like? "

"I am the one who brought Miss Huntington to New York. I also arranged for the paperwork to move forward after her death, to ensure Laura got put in Lucy's custody. "

"Let me guess, you knew the hospital administrator? "

"Knew what he liked. " She said with a sad grin. " He was able to force Mrs. Lennox to push the paperwork to priority. I arranged the housing for Lucy and Laura. Aside from that... I only arranged packages for Jim. "

"Did you know what were in them? " John asked his jaw tight.

"Never. I knew better than to ask. "

Sherlock stood up abruptly and went to stand in front of Irene. He bent down, his cold eyes scanning her face at close range.

"Did you know what he was doing to my daughter? " He said in a deceptively calm voice Miss Adler correctly deduced was quite lethal.

Irene sat quietly, trying to choose her words carefully.

" Jim wasn't forthcoming with a lot of details. At least not with me. My survival depended on information I acquired about people. I had loads of information on him, but nothing I could prove. That made things unstable. He never did like getting his hands dirty, remember. " she said nervously looking away from the sudden pain in his eyes.

"Oh, he got his hands dirty. When it counted. " He said, images of him striking Laura going through his mind, fury rising in him again.

"Y...yes. Well... back then...when I was gathering the information from you, I did as I was told. I was afraid not to. My job was to..." She stopped, looking over at Molly before reaching Sherlock's gaze again.

"Seduce information out of you. Or chide it. I think now that he didn't really care much about the terror cell he was working with for that plane. He was trying to keep me from learning too much about Laura. See, I had been bringing a package to the place in Yonkers. Lucy was terrified of Jim. She'd grown attached to the child. She'd told me that she didn't know exactly what he was doing to her, but was convinced he was trying to make her...less human, shall we say. She had made plans to escape with the girl. It was quite a brilliant plan. But I...im so sorry Sherlock... I valued my own life to that of Lucy and the girl. "

"Her NAME is Laura. "

"Yes. I...I know. Saying her name makes things... "

"Go on. "

Irene swallowed.

" I delivered the package to his rather large friend who was in charge of security. He was the only man who could turn away from me. entirely"

"I did. "

"Well, not entirely, now did you? " She said, a smirk of courage popping out.

Sherlock felt rather than saw Molly stiffen. He chose to ignore it, for now.

"You tell me you delivered packages, but didn't know what was in them? " Sherlock scoffed.

"Not specifically. I picked them up from a courier in Switzerland, and delivered them. The packages were very light, and were delivered only once a month. But they had to be delivered on time. Jim was very insistent none be missed or late. "

Sherlock started to pace.

"The injections. " He said, looking at Mycroft.

"Obviously. " Mycroft agreed, tipping his head back to look down his nose at Miss Adler.

"So, how much did Miss Dettle tell you? " John asked in the new silence.

"She told me that Jim had to caring for Darcy during her pregnancy. He'd told her that the father of the child was not to be trusted. But Darcy had known better. She spoke of your kindness, your ... " She studdered at Sherlock's scoffing sound. " ...your vulnerabilities. Apparently you are quite chatty when high on heroine. Darcy had also said you were the smartest man she knew. Special. "

"Did Darcy use heroine while she was pregnant with Laura? "

"Not intentionally. She had no official prenatal visits. She was given injections she was told were prenatal precautions, and most of those had small doses of it in them. Along with something else. Something to make Laura develop...differently. Don't ask me how, I am not the scientist. Most of the rest Lucy told me was speculation. She believed that between what Darcy had told her about you, and the things she saw, that she had figured out at least a little of what he was doing. "

"Which was? "

"He was trying to make...you. One he could control and use for his own purposes. Do things he was unable to. Im sure now one day he would use her against you. "

Sherlock stepped back. " My heart. "

Irene took a deep breath and nodded.

"...and your most dangerous enemy. "


	17. Chapter 17

Chaoticmom- Well, I WASN'T going to have an explanation...but since you suggested it, I figured a FEW things needed to be explained. LOL...and yes! This could be fun :D

Forgive if this is a little off... I came up with much of this in my head today while I was on a smoke break sitting in my car. We were having a BAD storm, and there was heavy rain and golf ball sized hail coming down. Oh, and a nice string of tornadoes going through the area. Not a safe time to be out. But it being Walmart... of course they aren't going to close down for safety of their employees like the other stores in town did. When the hail started pounding down I called into my store from the parking lot and told them I was staying put until I could safely come in, and oh yeah, there is this old hebrew guy here with a bush and a stick demanding to see a member of management... LOL So yeah, my brain is in a weird place today. :D

Ok, disclaimer done...on with the show.

Chapter 17

They had spent most of the day gathering information from Irene. Mycroft finally suggested they take her off to a secure location for further questioning when he saw his brothers face. When he took his leave, he sat in the back of his car and simply stared out the window going over everything.

Irene dredged up some pretty unpleasant memories for both Sherlock and himself. He recalled his conversation with Sherlock at the morgue. He told him caring was not an advantage. He believed it. Completely. He believed Sherlock did as well.

That was, until one tiny human being entered thier lives.

She was so much like her father, when he was small. Mycroft remembered when Sherlock would sneak into his room when he'd have a bad dream. He wouldn't say anything. Just crept into Mycroft's bed and snuggled beside him. It somehow made him feel safe.

Though, to Mycroft's growing shame, he knew he didn't deserve it.

Sherlock wasn't exactly an expected child. Mycroft had finally became of an age where he could entertain himself. So their parents decided to start enjoying themselves. Mycroft could remember the argument...no...all out fight his parents had when Violet found she was pregnant. Their father, Siger, was infuriated that his wife could be so careless. The last thing Mycroft heard his father say before he slid out of his hiding spot and back to his room was one simple statement.

"Get rid of it. "

When Sherlock was born, Siger left. He was often seen escorting a bevy of lovely socialites from one event to another around Europe. This humiliated Violet. Unfortunately, this also seemed to make her resent her youngest son.

Children being children, learn from what they observe. He was afraid of angering his mother by paying attention to Sherlock. So until he was old enough to be shipped off to boarding school, Sherlock was left alone.

He would simply sit there and observe what other people did. Never being asked to play. Never...being held. The only attention he ever got was negative. When he fell down and got hurt, thier mother would tell him not to be a sissy. On the rare occasion thier father chose to come around, Sherlock would try to talk to him, well, it didn't go well. The night before Sherlock was sent off, he learned a stern lesson. Their father was home, and Sherlock tried something he'd seen on the telly. He told his father it was all going to be ok. And...he loved the old man.

Siger answered with the back of his hand.

Boarding school wasn't any better. His deduction skills were finely keened. He would use them on his teachers and fellow students. He was trying to impress them. But instead he was called names, further shut out from other people. Mycroft knew now, Sherlock's skills were survival instinct. But long ago, it was him screaming out from inside..."Please...just SOMEBODY like me. "

How different he was with Laura. Mycroft had to admit he was proud of him. He was doing what any good father would do. Give his child the things he never had. Now. Before its too late.

And Molly...Mycroft couldn't imagine a better companion for Sherlock. She had taken his abuse more times than not, but she still stood by him. She was everything Sherlock needed, and never got.

But the Adler woman. She'd gotten to him. Made him feel...something. Since Sherlock knew nothing about love, her attentions were misconstrued. He was sure his brother knew the difference between lust and love. His interest in her was more about his lack of ability to deduce her. That fascinated him. He'd met his match. His equal, or so he thought. But what Sherlock didn't get was that he didn't need an equal. People make that mistake too often. Find someone they have most things in common with. What Sherlock needed was the ying to his yang. Someone who's strengths were his weakness, and vice versa. It may be cliche, but true none the less. He needed someone who completed him. Of course in the extreme case of Sherlock Holmes, he needed two people to accomplish that fete. And that was Molly and John.

Mycroft shook all the uncomfortable thoughts from his head and opened the briefcase on his lap. He looked over the properties that were delivered to him after he dropped off Miss Adler. He would drop them off to Molly and Sherlock tomorrow.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Sherlock sat in his chair going over the days events. Including his conversation with Molly, who was singularly displeased with her husband for some time after Miss Adler's departure. John called Mary and they decided to take Laura to a movie while Molly and Sherlock talked.

"Molly, I told you...nothing happened. "

"But it could have. If Mrs. Hudson... "

Sherlock sighed.

"What do you want me to say? I did...not...have...sex...with...her. "

"Did you want to? "

Now, at this point, Sherlock opened his mouth and closed it a number of time. This, he knew, was ground to tread with extreme caution.

"I just want there to be no secrets. " Molly said, flopping down on John's chair and running her fingers through her hair.

" I don't...want...things like other people. Perhaps I do, but I am better at ignoring those wants and needs. "

"Way to evade, Sherlock. "

"Fine. You want the truth? The whole bloody truth? " Sherlock finally stood up and started pacing angrily. He had been trying to be easy, but she wasn't helping that.

"That is all I ever want from you. " Molly said tight lipped.

"Really... " Sherlock narrowed his eyes at her expression.

"You want truth, fine. Lets start from the onset. When I met her, I found her intriguing. Something that doesn't happen often... "

"Sherlock... " Molly jumped up and started towards him... " You are just skipping around the... " She yelled until Sherlock cut her off.

"YES! I that what you want from me? Yes, I wanted her. Wanted to fuck the bloody hell out of her. You know why? "

"I can guess... " Molly answered, turning, before Sherlock grabbed her arm.

"Don't. You wanted to hear this. "

"No. I wanted an answer. You gave it. I don't need details. "

Sherlock released her arm and turned away from her.

Molly started towards their room but stopped, and spoke quietly, not turning around.

"Did you love her? "

Sherlock closed his eyes.

"No. "

"Did you ever think about her while we... "

"No. Only you, Molly. We are the only two people in our bed. "

Molly nodded. She would accept that. But she couldn't stop herself from the last thing she felt the stupid need to know.

"And... other times... like...like the phone call. "

"We only communicated through one sided texts, and ..."

"Not what I mean, Sherlock. Did you ever do...that...thinking of her? "

Sherlock was silent for a long time. Too long. Molly turned around to look at him. Slowly he turned to face her, his eyes becoming guarded.

"Yes. "

Molly took a deep shuddered breath.

"Thank you...Sherlock. For your honesty. Now if you don't mind, I need to be alone. "

She calmly walked to their room and closed the door behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chaoticmom- Well, I WASN'T going to have an explanation...but since you suggested it, I figured a FEW things needed to be explained. LOL...and yes! This could be fun :D

Forgive if this is a little off... I came up with much of this in my head today while I was on a smoke break sitting in my car. We were having a BAD storm, and there was heavy rain and golf ball sized hail coming down. Oh, and a nice string of tornadoes going through the area. Not a safe time to be out. But it being Walmart... of course they aren't going to close down for safety of their employees like the other stores in town did. When the hail started pounding down I called into my store from the parking lot and told them I was staying put until I could safely come in, and oh yeah, there is this old hebrew guy here with a bush and a stick demanding to see a member of management... LOL So yeah, my brain is in a weird place today. :D

Ok, disclaimer done...on with the show.

Chapter 18

They had spent most of the day gathering information from Irene. Mycroft finally suggested they take her off to a secure location for further questioning when he saw his brothers face. When he took his leave, he sat in the back of his car and simply stared out the window going over everything.

Irene dredged up some pretty unpleasant memories for both Sherlock and himself. He recalled his conversation with Sherlock at the morgue. He told him caring was not an advantage. He believed it. Completely. He believed Sherlock did as well.

That was, until one tiny human being entered thier lives.

She was so much like her father, when he was small. Mycroft remembered when Sherlock would sneak into his room when he'd have a bad dream. He wouldn't say anything. Just crept into Mycroft's bed and snuggled beside him. It somehow made him feel safe.

Though, to Mycroft's growing shame, he knew he didn't deserve it.

Sherlock wasn't exactly an expected child. Mycroft had finally became of an age where he could entertain himself. So their parents decided to start enjoying themselves. Mycroft could remember the argument...no...all out fight his parents had when Violet found she was pregnant. Their father, Siger, was infuriated that his wife could be so careless. The last thing Mycroft heard his father say before he slid out of his hiding spot and back to his room was one simple statement.

"Get rid of it. "

When Sherlock was born, Siger left. He was often seen escorting a bevy of lovely socialites from one event to another around Europe. This humiliated Violet. Unfortunately, this also seemed to make her resent her youngest son.

Children being children, learn from what they observe. He was afraid of angering his mother by paying attention to Sherlock. So until he was old enough to be shipped off to boarding school, Sherlock was left alone.

He would simply sit there and observe what other people did. Never being asked to play. Never...being held. The only attention he ever got was negative. When he fell down and got hurt, thier mother would tell him not to be a sissy. On the rare occasion thier father chose to come around, Sherlock would try to talk to him, well, it didn't go well. The night before Sherlock was sent off, he learned a stern lesson. Their father was home, and Sherlock tried something he'd seen on the telly. He told his father it was all going to be ok. And...he loved the old man.

Siger answered with the back of his hand.

Boarding school wasn't any better. His deduction skills were finely keened. He would use them on his teachers and fellow students. He was trying to impress them. But instead he was called names, further shut out from other people. Mycroft knew now, Sherlock's skills were survival instinct. But long ago, it was him screaming out from inside..."Please...just SOMEBODY like me. "

How different he was with Laura. Mycroft had to admit he was proud of him. He was doing what any good father would do. Give his child the things he never had. Now. Before its too late.

And Molly...Mycroft couldn't imagine a better companion for Sherlock. She had taken his abuse more times than not, but she still stood by him. She was everything Sherlock needed, and never got.

But the Adler woman. She'd gotten to him. Made him feel...something. Since Sherlock knew nothing about love, her attentions were misconstrued. He was sure his brother knew the difference between lust and love. His interest in her was more about his lack of ability to deduce her. That fascinated him. He'd met his match. His equal, or so he thought. But what Sherlock didn't get was that he didn't need an equal. People make that mistake too often. Find someone they have most things in common with. What Sherlock needed was the ying to his yang. Someone who's strengths were his weakness, and vice versa. It may be cliche, but true none the less. He needed someone who completed him. Of course in the extreme case of Sherlock Holmes, he needed two people to accomplish that fete. And that was Molly and John.

Mycroft shook all the uncomfortable thoughts from his head and opened the briefcase on his lap. He looked over the properties that were delivered to him after he dropped off Miss Adler. He would drop them off to Molly and Sherlock tomorrow.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Sherlock sat in his chair going over the days events. Including his conversation with Molly, who was singularly displeased with her husband for some time after Miss Adler's departure. John called Mary and they decided to take Laura to a movie while Molly and Sherlock talked.

"Molly, I told you...nothing happened. "

"But it could have. If Mrs. Hudson... "

Sherlock sighed.

"What do you want me to say? I did...not...have...sex...with...her. "

"Did you want to? "

Now, at this point, Sherlock opened his mouth and closed it a number of time. This, he knew, was ground to tread with extreme caution.

"I just want there to be no secrets. " Molly said, flopping down on John's chair and running her fingers through her hair.

" I don't...want...things like other people. Perhaps I do, but I am better at ignoring those wants and needs. "

"Way to evade, Sherlock. "

"Fine. You want the truth? The whole bloody truth? " Sherlock finally stood up and started pacing angrily. He had been trying to be easy, but she wasn't helping that.

"That is all I ever want from you. " Molly said tight lipped.

"Really... " Sherlock narrowed his eyes at her expression.

"You want truth, fine. Lets start from the onset. When I met her, I found her intriguing. Something that doesn't happen often... "

"Sherlock... " Molly jumped up and started towards him... " You are just skipping around the... " She yelled until Sherlock cut her off.

"YES! I that what you want from me? Yes, I wanted her. Wanted to fuck the bloody hell out of her. You know why? "

"I can guess... " Molly answered, turning, before Sherlock grabbed her arm.

"Don't. You wanted to hear this. "

"No. I wanted an answer. You gave it. I don't need details. "

Sherlock released her arm and turned away from her.

Molly started towards their room but stopped, and spoke quietly, not turning around.

"Did you love her? "

Sherlock closed his eyes.

"No. "

"Did you ever think about her while we... "

"No. Only you, Molly. We are the only two people in our bed. "

Molly nodded. She would accept that. But she couldn't stop herself from the last thing she felt the stupid need to know.

"And... other times... like...like the phone call. "

"We only communicated through one sided texts, and ..."

"Not what I mean, Sherlock. Did you ever do...that...thinking of her? "

Sherlock was silent for a long time. Too long. Molly turned around to look at him. Slowly he turned to face her, his eyes becoming guarded.

"Yes. "

Molly took a deep shuddered breath.

"Thank you...Sherlock. For your honesty. Now if you don't mind, I need to be alone. "

She calmly walked to their room and closed the door behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

Mature content warning.

Chapter 19

As the conversation continued to burn shame into his being, Sherlock felt utterly helpless. He was angry at himself. She said she'd wanted him to be honest. Which he was. But this...tact... thing John kept harping on him. That was something he lacked most in this situation. Molly, his sweet devoted wife had done everything he'd asked, yet still he hurt her. The truth often hurts. God knew he'd hurt her with enough truths to last a lifetime. Beyond, actually. So why did this one hurt her more than the others.

He wished he had told her the whole truth. Well, maybe that wouldn't have helped entirely. But he needed to make her understand.

He stood up and walked quietly into the bedroom. Molly was lying on the bed facing away. An occasional sniffle told him she was still crying.

"Molly... " He said, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'll be fine, Sherlock. Just give me time. "

"I need to give you more than time. I need to explain. "

"I told you I didn't need details. "

"In this case, you are wrong Molly. You're question wasn't as black and white as that. I need you ...to understand. "

Molly heard his voice break. She slowly turned around to look at him. Even in the dimness of the room, she saw the raw vulnerability in his eyes. She may have not thought she needed to hear it, but it was clear HE needed her to.

"Go ahead. " She said quietly, watching as his eyes closed and he was carried away.

"I know...that I cared about her...but what I didn't understand then was that I cared because I believed she cared. Who I was as a person was what she wanted. I'd never had that before. "

"You had that from me. "

"No. Not precisely, Molly. You love me DESPITE the man I am. She cared BECAUSE of it. "

Molly felt sick. He was right.

" I didn't have to mince words with her. I could just be me. No apologies, no guilt. But it wasn't love. It wasn't even lust...per-say. "

"But you thought about her that way. "

"I never said that. "

"Yes you did! " Molly raised her voice.

"Please listen. You know my brain doesn't work like ordinary people. Before you, I had had sex with exactly 3 women. First at uni. I was very drunk, and frankly cant remember much. I know I didn't finish, because she got angry with me that I was too intoxicated to... finish. Kept going soft. The second was another addict. We were stuck outside in the snow...more of an experiment on if something actually worked really. About body heat and hypothermia. The last was Darcy. I didn't feel the need because my body had already experienced it, cataloged it and that was that. "

"Go on. " Molly said, trying to not to feel jealousy that anyone at all had felt him inside her.

"In none of those cases, had I actually been seduced. Nor been the seducer. It was just circumstance. It was interesting, being seduced. To have the feeling that you can control what a person wants from you. She was so in control of everything. And I was getting a taste for it. Not her, but the experience. "

"So, if Mrs. Hudson hadn't come in... "

"Yes. I believe I would have shown her who had the upper hand. Wipe that smirk off her face. It was experimental to me. Not of...feelings. like some of those women in dirty movies. They like to role play rape, because they like to feel the loss of control. Or vice versa for the man, in this case."

"I think I understand. And the other? "

Sherlock took a deep breath.

" When I saved her life, we had to try to leave the country quickly. We were having difficulty with one of the men who was supposed to help. He suggested he got something more than the money I had given him, after he took one look at her. She smiled and got down on her knees in front of him. Molly, each sexual encounter I'd had had up till then was just straight out sex. I hadn't... well, anyway, she seemed to enjoy me being in the room as she went down on him. She kept looking at me the whole time. I admit, my curiousity won over my mind. What a tongue, or teeth would feel like. The suction. About a month afterward, I thought about that again, and so I did what I did, picturing what she did. Not her, the act. Do you see? "

Molly tried to. In a way, she could understand. Didn't hurt much less, but it did soften things a little.

"I think so. "

"So... can you forgive me? "

"You didn't need my forgiveness. You needed my understanding. I'm so sorry I didn't give you that, Sherlock. "

"Don't. Don't you dare apologize. " Sherlock's voice broke again. " Just kiss me. Please? "

Molly took his hand and pulled him closer to her. The kiss was tender at first, until Sherlock lay down on his side, facing her. His hand went to her hip an he pulled her closer.

"You aren't thinking of curiosity now, are you? " Molly asked breathlessly.

"No, my sweet Molly. With you I don't feel curiosity. When Im with you, Im just...home. "

Molly teared up, as Sherlock cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again. The kisses grew in intensity, but it wasn't lustful. It was pure need to be as close to eachother as possible.

Sherlock undid her pants and slid them off just one leg, never breaking the kiss. Molly undid his pants and slid them down to his thighs, giving his arse a playful squeeze on the way back up. Sherlock lifted her leg and placed it on his hip, then slid into her. She was already ready for him. He moaned at the feeling as well as the fact.

So there they were, face to face on their sides, embracing in a fierce hug, their only movements coming from the area they were joined. Slow and deliberate. They remained like this for a long time. Just memorizing the feel of each other. Sherlock felt Molly's fingers grasp his shirt, and her breath catching. Her face was buried in his shoulder. He knew she was close. He was too. So very close. He grasped her bottom and pulled back to look her in the eyes, as he pumped several more times, quick and hard. They held eachothers gaze as they rocked together over the edge at the same time.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Molly had just finished making tea when John and Mary dropped off a sleeping Laura.

Sherlock took his daughter from his friends arms and put her to bed. The four drank tea and discussed what to do with Miss Adler.

" She knows more than she's telling. " Sherlock said pensively. " I will ask Mycroft to start bringing me tapes of the interrogations. I will see what I can deduce from there. "

"Wouldn't deducing in person be more... " John started.

"No. I don't want to be near her. "

Molly reached out her hand to Sherlock.

"Its ok. I understand. You can be around her. I won't ever doubt you again. Sherlock. " She said, squeezing his hand.

John watched the exchange with fondness.

A half hour later, Molly went to bed. Sherlock had a lot to think about. Not just about the Adler situation, but Laura and Molly. Molly knew now how he felt about her. But Laura...

Just as he was working out what he would say, Laura came into the room. Her tiny feet peeping from under her nightgown.

"What are you doing up, sweetheart? " Sherlock said picking her up and placing her on his hip.

"Bad dream. "

"Tell me. " Sherlock said, tucking her head on his shoulder and rubbing her back.

"Couldn't find you. It was so dark. When I did find you, you were with Molly. "

"Why is that bad? "

"I guess its not. "

"You guess? Laura, darling, she is my wife. "

"Exactly. You chose her to be with. You didn't choose me. You got stuck with me. "

Sherlock was finally beginning to understand.

He sat Laura down on the couch and crouched down in front of her, taking her much smaller hands in his large ones.

" Laura, while what you say is true on a baser level, you have to learn to look at things from a perspective other than the one you are currently on. Let me see. Say we went to a toy shop. You went and found a nice doll. You buy the doll. Then you come home and find that someone, me for example, made you a doll. It took a long time to make. It doesn't look like the doll from the toy store. But you know that I put all my love into its making. How are you going to feel about the home made doll? "

"I'd love it. Cause you did it for me. "

"Exactly. I chose Molly to be in our lives. But you are the home made doll. Something a part of me went into the creating of. Do you see? "

"I think so. " Laura said, with a look that told her father she was still working it out.

"Laura, you will always be a part of me. Even if I lost the first years with you. I regret that deeply, but all we can do is move forward. But Molly is a part of our lives too. And she loves you. She wants to be a good mummy to you. You will have to give a bit too. "

"I know. She's nice even when I am mean to her. "

"Me too. " Sherlock smirked.

"I'll try. I don't know how to have a mom. Its kind of nice being loved. "

Sherlock kissed her hands. " It is isn't it? For a long time, I didn't know how to feel love. Given or recieved. Sometimes, it takes a long time. Like with Molly. But you. You have been with me so little time, and already... I love you, my sweet baby. I really truly do. "

"Laura wrapped her arms around Sherlock's neck and hugged him tight. "

"I love you too, daddy. "

Sherlock sat with Laura in his arms as he gently swayed back and forth, hoping to help her go to sleep. So much was racing through his mind, though.

He was still going to ask Mycroft about the videos. He never wanted to see Irene again. That woman could have cost him his marriage. He wasn't taking any chances.

Laura felt him tense and perked her head up. Then, she squirmed until Sherlock put her down. Looking at him, she walked over towards the piano.

"That lady that came here with Uncle Mycroft... "

Sherlock stiffened. " Yes? "

"Molly seemed to not like her very much. "

"No. I don't believe she does. "

"And the woman... "

"Miss Adler. "

"Yeah. She didn't seem to nice to Molly either. Kept looking mean at her. Like she wanted to make Molly disappear and never come back."

"It would seem so. "

Laura nodded and sat down at the bench. She looked from her father to his violin, sitting on top of the piano.

Sherlock raised his brows before walking over to it and picking it up.

Laura started. She was playing a tune Mrs. Hudson had bought for her. It was slow, and simple, but hauntingly beautiful. Sherlock listened for a few minutes, then began to accompany her.

At the end of the song, Sherlock beamed with pride at his daughter.

"You've been practicing. "

"Yup. "

"Probably not a good idea at this time of night usually, though. " he said, chuckling, expecting a groggy Molly to stumble out.

"No. But we have work to do, daddy. "

"What sort of work is that? "

Laura looked away from him and started to play a little less soft tune.

"Play daddy. We have to think. "

"About? " Sherlock said, raising the violin again.

"Miss Adler of course. We mustn't allow her to take away OUR Molly. "


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sherlock and Laura...had a plan. A well calculated diagrammed plan. Step one, put as much distance between Molly and Irene as possible...without actually having to leave the country.

Mycroft, of course, helped with that.

It was surprisingly easy, thanks to Anthea. After the Holmes brothers discarded one property after another as being unsuitable, she came into the room, without looking up from her phone, and placed a thick file on the table in front of them.

"Sorry, sir. Just thought it might be faster and easier to go through your own properties. "

"What properties? " Mycroft and Sherlock asked at the same time.

Anthea sighed and finally looked up from her phone.

"Holmes properties. Ones belonging to your family. Investment properties."

Mycroft grabbed the dusty file and opened it.

"My God. I forgot about these. "

"What are these? " Sherlock asked, picking up some of the photos and papers inside.

"Not long after World War I, our great great grandfather Lionel Holmes, who had made a not so small fortune in...shall we say, less than ethical means, decided to profit from the war. Many business's went under, as well as many very old aristocratic families. He figured he would resell them. But he lost much of his fortune. We aren't exactly sure how. At any rate, there were still some properties he owned, but never got to fixing them for resale. Most are smaller residences, but with a lot of land. I'd forgotten all about it. It would have required...farming. " He said with a decided shiver.

"Farming. Which means a acreage. Anthea, Mycroft doesn't pay you enough. " Sherlock said, smiling.

Anthea merely smiled back.

Out of the choices, they selected 5 that would suit. They needed the least fixing up, and provided ample opportunity for security. They called to Molly and Laura to make the final choice.

In the end, they picked on that was on the smaller side. Molly didn't feel comfortable in a really large house. Mycroft went about arranging the renovations.

6 weeks later...

Laura was sleeping normally. Of course, she had no contact with anyone but a small group selected by Sherlock.

They were moving into the new house in two weeks, and were finishing up selecting paint and furniture for it.

"Many of my things will remain here. This will be my office, so to speak. Only my clothes and such will be going, so it won't take me long to pack my things. " Sherlock commented, watching the irritated Molly loading things into boxes, suggesting he needs to help.

"I'm doing the manly work, and you are picking out color schemes. What's wrong with this picture? "

Sherlock gave an eye roll and quirk of his brow to show what he thought of what he thought was rather close to an inappropriately sexist remark.

2 weeks later...

John and Mary showed up early to help with any last minute packing. They walked through the door at 221B to hear an arguement. One that anyone else would think was a joke, unless you knew the people arguing.

"You have to bring more than your clothes you lazy sot! " Molly was hollering from the bedroom. "

"Everything else I need to have here! "

"Not ALL of it. Like all these costumes! "

"They are for cases. "

"Don't have to be. Not all of them. Rather like the fireman coat... "

"What use is a fireman's coat outside of work? " Sherlock asked, truly dumbfounded.

John laughed at Sherlock. " Maybe she fancies asking to handle your hose? " he remarked in a tone he hoped provided his friend with a clue.

It wasn't John's tone, but Mary's blush that provided it to him.

"Fine. Pick ...six...no seven of your favorites. The rest stay here! "

"Yes, dear. But still Sherlock, there has to be more...you... in the house. Its all our home. We have to have all of us represented. "

"You said I couldn't bring my skull... " He said at the hallway, with a small pout.

Laura came in the door, after her breakfast with Mrs Hudson followed closely behind by Lestrade and Donovan.

And Anderson.

Sherlock lost it.

"What the hell is HE doing here? " He shouted.

"Easy on, Sherlock. He wanted to help. He feels bad about...his part... " Lestrade said.

Just as Anderson stepped two feet into the room, Gabriel went up to him, sniffed about then started growling.

Sherlock chuckled. " Knew that dog was a canine genius. "

Anderson was backing towards the door. " Tell him Im friendly! "

Laura walked up to Gabriel and grabbed his collar. The dog sat down immediately, but kept his eyes on Anderson.

"Sir, I don't think Gabriel likes the way you smell. "

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

When the movers arrived at the new house, the men started grabbing boxes. Except John. He pulled out a camcorder.

"Here Molly, we need to pass this around a bit. "

"What's this about? " Sherlock asked looking funny at the small machine.

"Housewarming present. From me and Mary. We thought, well, since all your pictures or...video...of Laura's growing up so far are mostly from the bad part of her life, we thought it might be nice to record the good. Memories. Someday, you will want them. "

Sherlock was surprisingly touched by the gesture. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Mary's cheek and shook John's hand.

"That...that was very thoughtful. Thank you, John. "

Shrugging off the emotion, Sherlock watched as Molly got used to the recorder. She recorded Sherlock and John arguing, Laura running in the front with Gabriel. Normal life. She turned the camera just in time to see Sherlock bending to pick up a box, and Laura jumping onto his back. After Sherlock's initial oomph, he chuckled and grabbed her legs, holding them tight against his waist. Her arms went about his neck. In a very unSherlock move, he started turning, spinning them both faster and faster in tight circles. Laura squealed with delight...then laughed. A bold gusty sound. Her father's laugh.

Sherlock stopped the spinning and set Laura down as carefully as he could. Everyone was laughing hysterically watching the pair amble around as if drunk as lords, then tumble to the ground. Laura recovered first and got up to make her own circles. Sherlock lay on his side on the grass and watched her, the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on his face. Molly knelt down beside him and he looked up at her. She put her hand on the side of his face. His eyes were wet and wide.

"She laughed, Molly. REALLY laughed. Her first laugh and I made her do it! " He said, his voice coming through almost in part laughter.

"Yes, you did, didn't you? " She smiled back, dangerously close to tears herself.

Sherlock placed his head in Molly's lap as they watched Laura play. It was the most content Sherlock had ever been. Soon, upon observation, Sherlock discovered three things.

First, Laura had Lestrade, John and Donovan completely wrapped around her finger.

Second, Gabriel was never...ever... going to like Anderson. Who could blame him?

And third...home wasn't a building or land. It was the people who came in and out of it. His wife and child, his best friend...

That was home. He considered having the guest cottage fixed up to have Mrs Hudson over from time to time.

He got up from his place and held his hand out to Molly.

"Come. I have something to show you. A little present from me and Laura. "

Molly smiled and let him help her up. He led her towards the back of the house. Upon rounding the side, Molly stopped short and put her hand to her mouth.

Surrounded by a pretty little white fence, led into by a lovely white arbor, was a fully blooming garden with a variety of flowers. In the center of the garden was a two person gazebo, with two comfy cushioned chairs and small table.

"Thought it might be good for you to be able to relax. Take in some beauty after all the death you work with. " He said coming up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Its perfect! How old is it? "

"New. I asked Mycroft to have all of it put in. You ask so little for yourself. We wanted to do something for you. "

Molly was saved from crying by the entrance of the others of thier party. Laura came up and slinked between the couple. She put her hand in Sherlocks then the other hand in Molly's.

"Did we do good? " She asked, looking up at Molly. " I got to pick the flowers. I didn't know what kind you liked, so I picked lots of them. "

"You did perfect, sweetie. " Molly looked down at her.

"Well, as lovely as the garden is, " John interrupted " Lets hope there aren't any edible flowers in there. We're all famished. "

Molly blinked. " We didn't buy groceries yet. Take away? "

"Take away will be cold by the time we get it to the house. " Sherlock supplied.

"Its such nice weather. I see Mycroft, or should I say Anthea, was good enough to get you guys a pretty great grill. How about if we make a run to the market and pick up some things for a barbeque? "

Two hours later, fully fed, Laura sat on a blanket on the grass sleeping beside Gabriel as the adults talked and laughed.

Normal...could be nice. Sherlock decided.

Headlights in the distance broke his thoughts though. All heads turned as the car pulled up the drive. They rose from the patio table and went around the house.

Out of the car stepped a woman. About 30 years of age. She had severely pulled back hair in a bun, and deep brown eyes.

"Hello. I am Erica Downing. I am to be miss Holmes tutor. Mr. Mycroft Holmes hired me. "

At the name of Mycroft, everyone went at ease.

"Miss Downing, welcome. " Molly said, shaking her hand. " This is my husband, Mycroft's brother Sherlock. "

Sherlock refused her outstretched hand and simply nodded at her. She had invaded his space. She also was concealing an accent. He couldn't quite place it.

"Miss Downing, where are you from. I can't place your accent. Sounds...muddled. "

Erica's smile faltered, so fast that no one but Sherlock would have noticed it.

"My father was in the Army. I moved about a lot. "

"I don't think it is appropriate to come here at this hour. "

" I know. I apologize. But I was out of the country until today. I can give you my credentials. "

"I Don't need them. I have my own way of surmising your qualifications. "

"Yes, yes of course. I was told you do that. "

"You may return tomorrow afternoon. If you don't mind. We are in the middle of a private party. "

"Yes. Of course. But perhaps we could talk for just few moments longer. "

"Why? Anything you have to say will keep. "

"I understand Mr. Holmes. But... "

"Sherlock... " John interjected. When Sherlock didn't respond, he whispered something to Lestrade. Lestrade nodded and went to the back of the house.

"You don't want to start your new position already testing my patience now do you? " Sherlock said through his teeth. Something about this woman bothered him.

"Sir, I really must insist... "

"SHER...LOCK. " John said more insistently. Sherlock looked at his friend and saw the look in his eyes.

Sherlock walked over to John who held his phone up to Sherlock's face.

It was a text from Mycroft.

I don't know any Miss Downing. Keep her there. - MH

John and Sherlock took uniform steps forward and grabbed the woman by the arms.

"You are quite right, miss Downing. We really MUST talk. "

She was calm as they started towards the house.

Lestrade came running from the side of the house, visibly shaking.

"Sherlock...Laura's gone! "


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sherlock acted on instinct. Unfortunately in his haste to run to the back of the house, he released Miss Downing's arm. It was just enough for her to break John's hold and start to bolt towards the car. She didn't get far.

Before John could do much more than move, Donovan had the woman pinned to the ground, her arms behind her back painfully.

"Are you all kinds of stupid, bitch? You try to pull this with not one but THREE Yard detectives only meters away from you? " To her shock, the woman only laughed.

"I won't tell you anything. You are wasting your time on me. "

"You may or may not say anything. Fine. I will cherish locking you in a cold cameraless room with that baby's father. He will tear you to shreds without touching you. You don't need to say anything. He will STILL get it out of you. Really? Trying to pull this on Sherlock fucking Holmes? "

Molly and John stood near bye. John was wide eyed and terrified even as he held Molly, trying in vain to comfort her.

Finally Sherlock came back over and took his wife into his arms. He looked paler than usual. Lestrade put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder in comfort but had his phone to his ear.

"Gabriel will be alright. Long range shot. Had to be out in the trees. But didn't hit internal organs. Anderson is getting him to the vet. Didn't want to be around Sherlock at his current state."

"But... " Molly weeped " Mycroft had security. "

"Not all set up yet. He ...we... " Sherlock said, his own voice breaking. " The men that are stationed are looking for whoever shot. No one saw anyone. "

It was then that Sherlock looked over at the moving van.

"Where did the movers go? "

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Two nights later, Sherlock sat in the living room of their new house. He was exhausted but couldn't sleep. He'd spent the last two days alternating with Lestrade and Mycroft trying to extract information from Miss Downing. Which, of course, was an alias. It all went down hill for her when Sherlock went into his mind palace to deduce her accent. The english accent was a little too rehearsed. There was something a little alien to him. Finally, he touched upon it. She was American. Not being able to completely hide a Chicago accent.

Mycroft went to work, Molly was sedated, and being looked after by John and Mary. Sherlock, was ready for his straight jacket.

He sat on his chair, looking over the footage filmed the day of the move. Bringing in boxes, unpacking some. Trying to spot the movers. They thought it was safer to go with a small company, one that wouldn't draw much attention. Fools!

He was not used to feeling helpless so often. Gabriel was healing and laying on the couch. Every once in a while, he would lift his head and look around, only to drop his head with a whine. Sherlock knew how he felt. He'd let Laura down. Failed to protect her.

Sherlock looked away from the dog, back to the screen. It was plugged into the telly, the sound low so as not to wake Molly. John came out of the room, having checked on her again. He squatted by Sherlock's chair after reaching down to scratch at the poor pup's ears. Small comfort though it was. It was all he had to offer.

John looked from Sherlock to the screen. They had unpacked some of the boxes, when there was suddenly laughter off screen. Mary had been holding the camera at that time. She moved it to see the source. Going through boxes, Laura had managed to find something packed in there as a joke. Sherlock's deerstalker.

The little girl had a perplexed look on her face, turning the hand around in her hands.

"Why does it have too fronts? " She asked, her small nose scrunched.

Suddenly, Laura placed the hat on top of her much smaller head. It came down low, resting on the bridge of her nose. She faced the camera and tilted her head back, to look into the camera and smirked.

John and Sherlock both chuckled. She shook her head wildly, causing the hat to turn on her head until it made its way all the way around.

"This really is a stupid hat. " She said, her smile beaming.

The men laughed again, until John noticed Sherlock's was a bit gruffer than it should have been. He turned from the telly to look at his friend. Sherlock's face was screwed up in more pain than John had ever seen on a man. Even men who he had treated in war. Sherlock buried his face in his hands and openly sobbed.

"I failed, John. I ... "

"She's out there, Sherlock. We WILL find her. "

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Sherlock had finally fallen asleep close to dawn when he was jerked awake by the sound of his cell ringing.

"Holmes. " He answered desperately.

"Mister Holmes? Sherlock Holmes? " A soft voice came from the other end

"I just said that! " Sherlock yelled, then caught himself. " I'm sorry. I... what do you want? "

"Sir, my name is Luddy. You know a Laura Holmes? "

Sherlock gripped the phone tight and held his breath.

"Yes. " He croaked out. " My daughter. Have you seen her? "

"Yes sir. She's here. I found her in my back yard this morning. I breed Pit Bulls. in a legal way, sir. They were huddled around her, keeping her warm. They didn't hurt her sir, I swear. "

"How did she get there? " Sherlock asked in a panic.

"Well, she was sleeping with the dogs around her. I woke her up. She said she was lost and needed to phone her daddy. I got your number from her. Clever girl, your Laura. A little banged up, but I promise it wasn't from my dogs. "

"I believe that, Luddy. Where are you? " Sherlock felt hope bursting through him.

"Well sir, not a good idea for you to come here, dad or no. My dogs growled at me even when I got near her. And they know me. Is there somewhere I can bring her to you? "

Sherlock thought for a moment.

"How close are you to London? "

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mycroft was already at the Yard when Sherlock, Molly and John rushed in. Lestrade told them they had Molly in his office, and thought he would wait until Sherlock got there for them to question her. He wanted to see his daughter.

He went into the office and fell to his knees at the sight of her. Laura looked up and quietly slid off Greg's chair. She calmly came to stand in front of her father as his arms came around her and he pulled her close. Laura hugged him back, his small hands weaving into his curls, so like her own.

Finally, Sherlock recovered his senses. He stood and picked her up, sitting on the small sofa in the office, setting her on his lap.

" You gave us all quite a fright, young lady. " he said, fighting back tears that came too often since this small human came into his life.

"'I'm sorry daddy. She said, looking at her hands. "

"Not your fault, love. " Sherlock said, taking her hands from her lap to hold in his. That is when he noticed the marks on her wrists.

"What happened? What are these? " He said sounding more calm than he felt.

The others stood back, trying not to crowd Laura.

"I went to sleep with Gabriel. Where is Gabriel? "

"He's fine. What happened? "

"I woke up and I was in a room sitting in a chair. My left leg hurt. Like burning. my shoes were off. They felt tingly"

Sherlock turned to John, and silently the men decided John would give her a complete examination soon as possible.

"My arms were behind me and I couldn't move much. "

"You were bound then? "

"Yeah, " Laura nodded. " handcuffs. " She said with dismissive snort.

"Was there anyone with you? "

"A man. Said he was a friend of uncle Jim's. Said the story wasn't over yet. He took out some papers. He wasn't very nice. He was messy too. Kept leaving stuff around. Like his coat. His coat smelled funny. Made the room smell. "

"I see. " Sherlock said, shaking. " what else? "

"I don't know. I fell back asleep. "

"And when you woke up? "

"I guess they thought I would sleep longer cause I was by myself. I saw a chance. I got out of the cuffs, but the door was locked. So I got into the man's coat and found a credit card. I used it to unlock the door and snuck out. It was dark and I had no shoes. After a while I felt sleepy again, and that's when I saw the dogs. Lucy had a pit bull in one of the homes we were in. He was oh so nice to me. I knew I would feel safe, they would protect me. "

"They are dangerous dogs, Laura. " Sherlock advised.

"When they are trained or treated to be. Just like people. "

"Go on. "

"I don't know. I felt cold and lied down so sleepy. Next thing I knew, some of them came and laid next to me. They didn't sleep, I saw them looking about before I fell asleep. "

"I shall have to find suitable gifts for those dogs. " Sherlock smiled, and Laura beamed.

"Wait. " John said, shaking his head " How did you get out of the handcuffs? Or know how to pick a lock? "

Laura shrugged. " Learned it from the Winchesters. "

"The guns? " Lestrade asked in a half laugh

"The brothers. Lucy had dvd's. Sometimes when she would fall asleep, I would sneak some to watch them. I was scared of monsters, and they get rid of monsters. Thought it might be good to know how. "

Sherlock looked at John, who shrugged. John had head of a show like that but never watched it.

"Rather unsuitable for a little girl, don't you think? " Sherlock asked his daughter without admonishment.

"Never was normal. " She shrugged. No one could argue.

"Looks like I might be able to learn a thing or two from that. I deal with monsters all the time. " Sherlock said with a smile.

"Wrong kind of monsters, daddy. "

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

When they all returned to the house, it was like a police state. Mycroft met them at the door.

"I have cleared everyone here. The best from all corners of the globe. I still believe caring can be a disadvantage, but in this case... " He looked down at Laura, a rare smile tugging his lips.

"Im sorry. "

John had given her an examination. They had indeed injected her, but not really hiding it, they pushed whatever it was straight into her femoral artery. It wasn't a small needle either. John also found a smaller puncture wound at the base of her skull. They drew blood and other fluids, and sent them off by special messenger to Baskerville.

It was the next morning when Sherlock woke to his phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID, carefully pulling his arm from under Molly, who woke instantly at the lack of contact.

"Doctor Stapleton, news? " Sherlock said into the phone in a rush.

"Yes. The sample of the fluids. There are two compounds, the one that makes her sleep is from a rare form of spider. Extended use is dangerous, but I don't think she's at the point though. But there is something new. I'm guessing it is whatever was injected into her cranial area. Mr. Holmes, there is definite markers for genetic manipulations. But its like nothing I have ever seen before. I wanted to ask to send some samples to a friend of mine in Switzerland. They are doing amazing new... "

"NO! " Sherlock yelled. Hadn't Irene said the packages she got were from there? " I'm sorry doctor. But I have reason to believe that ... I don't ... "

"Mr Holmes, I can send it to a trusted friend. No one will know but him. "

"Let me get back to you. " He said. He looked at this phone as he closed it. Looks like he will have to talk to Irene after all.

He got up and put on his dressing gown. Molly had already left the room to make breakfast. She passed him in the hall and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I'm going to go get Laura. I need to go do something normal with her. Girl stuff. I thought we would go shopping. She is already outgrowing her clothes. "

Sherlock nodded distractedly and went towards the table to eat with his family, when he heard Molly call out to him.

He ran into the room and saw Molly sitting on the side of Laura's bed, her hands on the girls shoulders.

"Sherlock... her pulse is steady...but I can't get her to wake up! "

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Sorry for all the angst, but I DID warn you from the start. :D


	22. Chapter 22

Okay guys, this is going to be a little different. But my head is in a weird place right now. LOL

Chapter 22

Molly had sat with Sherlock who never left Laura's hospital bed to even use the restroom. It had been over thirty six hours. She wasn't sure how he did that. He didn't sleep. Didn't eat. Didn't even take his eyes off the sleeping child. Like any way to help her could be deduced from watching her every breath.

Molly's hand was almost welded to her husbands. He'd held it so tight she felt it loose circulation. But she didn't care. She was scared, and just being near him, doing what he did made her feel some comfort.

But it also gave her strength. She was the wife...chosen wife... of the worlds only consulting detective. She had learned much from him over the years. Perhaps it was time to show him what she had learned.

One day, she disentangled her fingers from Sherlock's and texted Mycroft to meet her in the cafeteria. She hoped she didn't seem disloyal for leaving the room.

Mycroft met her at a small booth. She picked at the food on her plate, still not hungry. Mycroft sat across from her, the hollow look in his eyes told her he was just as scared as the rest of them.

"I asked you here to ask you a favor. No. " Molly shook her head. " Im not asking. I am demanding. "

Mycroft was a little taken aback by Molly's tone.

"What can I assist you with, Molly? "

"Get me in to see ...her. "

"Her? "

"You know bloody well who I am talking about. Don't be an idiot, Mycroft! " Molly spat out.

" Are you sure that is wise, given your current state? " Mycroft looked down at her.

"I don't care if it is or it isn't. Get me in. Now. "

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"What an unexpected pleasure, Mrs Holmes. " Irene said, sitting across a long table from Molly. She's sneered out the word Mrs.

Irene sat back with a look of superiority, crossing her legs and placing her hands demurly on her knees.

"What can I do for you? "

"You can start by telling me everything you haven't been telling Mycroft and his people. " Molly started, but her hands were tell tale as they shook.

This did not go unnoticed.

"Awe. Look at the ever so sweet Molly. I can see why Sherlock wanted you to play mummy to that little girl. Tell me, does playing the house maiden turn Sherlock on? "

"That is none of your business. "

"Oh, but it is. I learned a lot from Jim. I do regret not...having dinner... with Sherlock. I admit I think about it more often than I should. Do I look like a woman who doesn't know how to get what she wants? "

"You didn't get him. "

"Not physically. "

"Not in ANY way. "

"If it helps you sleep at night to believe that, by all means. " Irene shrugged.

"I believe it because my HUSBAND told me all of it. And I believe him. I believe IN him. "

Irene smirked.

"Make me a believer, then. "

"What? " Molly asked, unsure of where to go to next. She had had this planned out, but everything was twisting.

"Surely you know how Jim got all that information about Sherlock, for Miss Rielly. "

"Yes. You want information? To bring Sherlock down? I won't help with that, sorry. "

"No. Contrary to popular belief, I do care about that frustrating man. That is the reason I was TRYING to help. Only to get locked up here. What I am suggesting is a little game. Like Jim played with Mycroft. A little quip pro quo. "

"Meaning... ? "

" I ask questions. You answer. Don't try to lie, because I will know it. If all your answers satisfy me, I will try to answer some questions from you. "

"That's crazy. "

"Perhaps. But I have this curiosity that won't let go. I need to know. "

"Why? "

Irene merely smiled at her.

"Shall we begin? "

Molly sat back and weighed her options. Sherlock may be angry with her, but if it helps Laura, it would be worth it.

"Ok. "

"Fine. As you obviously know, I knew Sherlock wasn't...inexperienced... when I chided him. Flirted and pretended he didn't know. I wanted an admission. I even got a look from him just before Mycroft's men entered the flat that made me think... "

"I suppose there is a question in here somewhere? "

"Direct. I can do that. First question is obvious. How is he? "

"He's upset because his daughter is comatose! "

Irene was a little shaken at the information, but shook it off quickly.

"I didn't mean at this moment. I mean how IS he...intimately. Im trying to be delicate here, Molly"

"This isn't... "

"I will be less delicate. Is he a good fuck? "

Molly turned beat red. Suddenly a strength she didn't know came over her and she looked Irene straight in the eye, a vicious smirk on her face. Well, she asked for it.

"I wouldn't know. He's only ever made love to me. There is a difference you know. But no, you wouldn't would you? Someone actually has to care about you to put forth the effort to do that. To put someone else's needs above your wants. You want to know what he's like. Bloody fantastic. He's Sherlock Holmes. He deduces EVERYTHING. He can tell exactly how and where to touch. His hands are graceful and strong. His fingers are so long, and feel divine when they crook just right deep inside me. "

Irene gulped for a moment, and it pushed Molly forward.

"Oh, and his MOUTH... breath so hot! Don't get me started on his amazing tongue. Brings me off in just a few strokes. Again...and again...and again. THEN... when he comes into me, it is the most glorious feeling. Fills me completely. The depth and the thickness hits every inch of me. Slow strokes until he feels me start to release then pumps harder to bring me over. I can almost feel the flesh of that gorgeous back side of his under my nails as I feel the muscles contract with each thrust. "

Irene squirmed in her seat, but her face remained placid.

"Oh... but how about how he TASTES? All man... musky and sweet with only a hint of saltiness. Diet, I suppose. He moans, you know. I hadnt expected that. I thought perhaps some heavy breathing... a few grunts when he comes. But no... he moans the whole way through. Moans and tells me how good I make him feel. Its incredibly hot. The feel of every vain running along my tongue... "

"Stop. "

"I thought you wanted to know? Don't stop now. I haven't told you how his fingers play on me when he... "

"Please... I thought... "

"Thought what? The only way to get me to stop is to tell me something helpful. "

"I don't know anything. I just... "

Molly stood up and placed her hands on the table.

"How did you know when to meet the courier? Was it always the same one? "

"Yes. I got coordinates on a text. "

"What did he look like. "

"Young. Perhaps twenty or twenty two. Blonde, blue eyed. "

"Name. Do you have a name."

"No names."

"Who was the big man you delivered the packages to? "

"I don't ... "

" Seems you are a little uncomfortable. Hmmm... maybe I can talk to Sherlock about a performance. To drag information from you. As much as I love how Sherlock treats me in bed, I wouldn't mind a bit of a fuck now and again. Yes. I can have him come in and bend me over this table. Hands in my hair... "

"FINE! " Irene huffed, the image in her mind. But in her mind, it was her and Sherlock. She wanted him more than ever now. But the only way to get anywhere near that, get rid of the bitch in front of her. So she had to supply something. Second, Sherlock wouldn't be too keen for anything of the sort while his daughter was in danger.

"Moran. His name was Moran. "


	23. Chapter 23

I'm sorry, you didn't think Molly was through with Irene YET, did you? LOL

Chapter 23

"Moran? And how might I find this, Moran? "

"I. don't. know. But I can help you find him. IF you get me out of here. "

Molly laughed at that.

"What on earth would make you think I'd want to do a thing like that? " She responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Irene was livid. How dare this little slip of a girl try to out dominate HER? Oh, she was going to pay. Yes. She'd get Sherlock. Make him do all the things Molly told her about, with Molly forced to watch.

"Molly dear.. " Irene plastered a plastic smile pout on her lips " Sherlock wouldn't be happy if you knew there was something you could do to help his daughter, but you stood in the way instead. "

"He'd understand."

"You sure about that? Im not sure you know your husband as well as you think you do. When I was with him... "

Molly stood up abruptly, fists at her sides.

"You never were WITH him. Get that through your head. " Molly's anger was getting to a boiling point.

"If you say so. "

Molly roared.

"You were a game to be played. That's it! And that's all he was to you. Just a game to play to your own tune. But to me...he is everything. Do you hear me? EVERYTHING! " Molly screamed slamming her fist on the table top in front of Irene, who took a visible move backwards. " You never had his heart! That he only gave to me! He wouldn't waste it on a two bit overused whore like you! "

Irene stood up then, coming toe to toe with Molly.

"Then why did he not let me die? Why did he save me? "

Molly wasn't about to let her get the upper hand. She shook her head and looked like the woman had lost her mind.

"You don't know Sherlock at all. He is a hero. That's what heroes do. The fact that he doesn't see that very fact about himself makes him all the more so. "

Irene sat back down. This wasn't working.

Molly started pacing. Funny, she had never done that before she married Sherlock. Finally she stopped and graced Irene with a cruel smile.

"Let me try this a different way. You may not know my husband, but you know what he can do. So, how about this? If you tell me what we need to know to save our daughter... "

"Sherlock's...daughter. "

"OUR daughter. If you tell me, I'm sure Mycroft can find some way to tuck you away safe and sound. If you DON'T, and Sherlock DOES find Moran...and we both know he will... then he will make it PUBLICLY known that YOU were the one to spill the beans. All of them. "

That got Adler's attention.

"You...you can't. Jim's network... I would be looking over my shoulder the rest of my life. "

Molly leaned in till she was a breath away from Irene's face.

"I. don't. give. a. fuck. You should try watching nature programs, Miss Adler. You will find just how deadly the female of just about every species is when it comes to protecting their young."

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

An hour later, Molly left the room and was texting a message to John when Mycroft met her.

"Molly. Interesting...performance in there. Does my little brother know you have a mouth on you? "

"Only when I'm angry with him. Maybe not so much. Here. This is the information on the last place she knew this Moran guy was. I have to see Sherlock. "

Molly started to go when Mycroft called after her one more time.

"Molly, just so you know...if you ever need a job... "

Molly laughed at that and with a wink, walked out of the room with her head high.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Molly met with John just outside Laura's hospital room.

"Hey Molly, I got to the address you texted me. The box was just were she said it was. How did you get her to tell you? "

"You don't want to know. So, did you send it to Dr Stapleton? "

"Yes. Just came from that. I just hope she finds some answers. "

"I'd settle for an antidote at this point. "

John nodded and they entered the room. Molly went to Sherlock, who looked like an empty shell.

"Honey, I have to talk to you. Lets get you something to eat. " She said softly, taking his hand.

"I can't leave her. I leave her and she gets hurt. " Sherlock said, his voice raw.

"John will stay with her, won't you John. "

"Of course. I won't let her out of my sight, Sherlock. I swear it. Look, as your doctor, I insist you listen to Molly. You are still human. You can't go on like this. Your body will wear out. Then what good will you be for Laura?"

That bit of logic broke through to Sherlock's brain. He stood up, placed a kiss on Laura's cheek and let Molly take him down to the cafeteria. She filled him in on what she'd learned. He listened quietly and ate very slowly. Each bite making him sick to his stomach.

"You did well, Molly. " Sherlock said with a small smile.

"Thank you. We will fix this. We will. Together. " She smiled, taking his hand. She looked at his barely eaten food and frowned again.

"Sherlock, you have to eat a bit more, ok? Laura needs you. This situation.. "

Suddenly Sherlock dropped his fork on the plate loudly and groaned, running his hands through his hair. His strength was obviously returning from somewhere.

"What she needs is someone to solve this case. She needs ME to be working it. But I am so damned torn. I want to much to stay by her side. Keep her safe. Watch over her. But the other part of me... "

"What, Sherlock? "

"The other part wants...needs...to take the next train to Dartmoor. Baskerville has better equipment and more resources than I do here. But they don't have my brain. "

"Then go. I will stay with her. So will Mycroft and Mary and Greg... she'll never be alone, Sherlock. I swear it. You and John go do what you do. Solve the case. "

Sherlock looked at his wife. No wonder he loved her. She truly did understand him. Perhaps she always had.

Sherlock stood up and placed a quick but strong kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Molly Holmes! " He said deeply before he turned and headed for the hall.

Molly leaned back and closed her eyes.

It was the first time he'd spoken the words. And it was better than she ever hoped for.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

John sat across from Sherlock on the train, who was finally fast asleep. Dangling from his hand, was a sheet of paper. The note Molly gave him when he left for the train. Knowing it was likely private, but not being able to stand the curiosity, John carefully took the letter from Sherlock's fingers.

mmmmmmmmm

My dearest Sherlock,

As much as I love the man you have become, you must learn to balance the two men you are inside. Sherlock, the loving husband and father is not going to solve this case. So, while you are at Dartmoor, I will not be sending or accepting phone calls or texts. Take your mind off Laura's condition. Put your sentiment somewhere in your mind palace. The only way you will hear anything at all from me is if something goes wrong. So, if you don't hear from me, assume Laura's condition is unchanged.

If that means sending me mean awful texts or voice mails, so be it. I will take them knowing the truth. Don't worry about hurting my feelings.

Laura is what matters right now.

She needs Sherlock Holmes, not her daddy.

All my love,

Your devoted wife,

Molly XXX

mmmmmmmmmm

John smiled at that. Who knew so much could change in such a short amount of time? As he thought this, he looked back up at his friend. Sherlocks eyes were moving all over the place under his lids. R.E.M. state. Good.

Until he also noticed that Sherlock's hands twitched now and again as well. John sighed.

No. Not sleep. He was deeply embedded in his mind palace.

He decided to pop out a quick text to Mary.

On our way. Sherlock in mind palace. -JW

In moments he got a buzz.

Good. Hopefully he will find answers. How's Laura. Want to go see her when my shift ends- MM

Same as before. Thank you, by the way. You have been more than patient.- JW

I read your blog, remember,r you clot? :) I know the world needs Sherlock, and he needs you to do his job. I feel safer knowing you two are out there. But I do miss you. - MM

Miss you too. I will make it up to you - JW

That making it up to me thing is my favorite part *wink* -MM

I have a favor to ask - JW

Yes? - MM

After all this is over, I would like to take Laura for a few days. Sherlock will argue, but he needs to recharge. He is a wreck. His already scrawny physic is nothing but bones. He can't do his job if he destroys himself. - JW

I would love to! Besides, they have that romantic holiday to go to anyway, right? - MM

After a few moments, John responded

My love, you are a genius! - JW

What did I do? - MM

You can sit with Molly and plan the get away. It will help her take her mind off of what's going on, as well as how badly she's going to miss Sherlock. It will also help keep her hopes up that this will eventually be over. - JW

Will do. On my lunch break I will get on my laptop and scout a few areas. Bring them to Molly. -MM

Thank you, love. I better get going. I want to catch a nap before we get there.- JW

Ok. Sweet dreams - MM

Only of you XO - JW

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Sally came into Laura's room. The little one seemed consumed by the large bed. The steady beep showing the only sign of life her. Molly was asleep, curled into the chair near the bed. It was easy to see the weight loss on Sherlock. His cheekbones getting sharper was a dead giveaway. But Sally now noticed it on Molly. Her's was easier to conceal in the ill fitting clothes she tended to wear. She wanted to blame the poor woman's condition on being the side effects of a life with Holmes, but she knew better now. Mycroft had filled her and Lestrade in on her little performance earlier that day. After a sigh and a well meaning " Remind me never to piss her off " from Lestrade, the two detectives earned an extra ounce of respect for the usually sweet tempered pathologist. This horrible situation was the cause of Molly's state. Not her marriage. It was odd. Molly...and of course Laura...brought out Sherlock's vulnerability. His humanity. Maybe even a little humility. But for Molly, he gave her strength and the ability to stand up for herself. With a shake of her head, Sally looked at the sleeping form. Maybe those two really were meant for each other.

Turning her attention back to Laura, she took a chair on the other side of the child's bed. Sally reached for her still hand and held it tightly and spoke softly.

"I may not be a genius, like your daddy. But I have read enough to know that you can probably hear us. "

Sally watched the girl, knowing she wouldn't get a response. This wasn't a normal coma though. True she couldn't move or talk or even open her eyes. But her eyes would twitch now and again, which gave them hope she would open them eventually. She wasn't that deep in. She was just asleep and couldn't wake. The rest of her body was technically sleeping.

"Gabriel misses you. He wants you to wake up too. He needed looking after. So uncle Greg put him to work. He is still healing, but he is learning how to be a police dog sort of too. Isn't that neat? Of course, living in a house with your dad, that might not be such a ...great idea. " Sally's voice broke a bit at the last couple words.

"Laura, we are all here for you, and your dad. Do you know how lucky you are? To have him as your daddy? How many people owe their lives to him? I owe him a lot more than my life. We all do. I have been so mean to your daddy sometimes. Thought there was something wrong with him. But I was wrong to do that. You have to know that. I just didn't understand him. But you do, don't you little one? I bet you are like him. That's good. That means you are a special gift to this world. And I will stand by your side and help just like I promise to do for your daddy from now on. But you have to wake up. Ok? "

Sally sat back and watched Laura's eyelids dance. She hoped the child was able to dream, and that the dreams were good ones. Not nightmares she was unable to escape due to her state.

"Thank you. "

Sally startled and looked up to see Molly looking at her with unshed tears.

A smile passed between the women, as a new understanding bonded them.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Sherlock showed his badge at the gate to Baskerville, being immediately let in. As they moved towards the entrance, John had difficulty keeping up with Sherlock's much faster strides.

The door slid open and Sherlock almost hit a brick wall.

A wall in the form of Major Barrymore.

"Holmes. In my office. Now. "

Sherlock and John followed him into his office. Sherlock was fidgety. He wanted to get to Dr Stapleton and get to work as quickly as possible.

He refused the chair offered him.

"Your brother and Dr Stapleton have filled me in on what's going on. "

"Has the word classified lost all its meaning? " Sherlock growled.

Major Barrymore held up his hand.

"He did it to ensure you wouldn't be disturbed in any way. Look, Mr. Holmes. I have done my research on you. That whole Moriarty business... "

"Yes. Moving on. " Sherlock said with a bored expression.

"Look. I have children of my own. I understand completely. If any of mine had...how anyone could do such things to a child... " He coughed and straightened in his seat.

"I just want you to know that we are at your disposal. Anything Dr Stapleton does not have access to, I do. I will stay here as long as you need me. Only she and I know what is going on. But the facility has been informed you are to be allowed to do whatever you need to. "

Sherlock nodded, not having the words to say.

They left the office and went down several levels to one of the smaller labs. Small but very well equipped. Dr Stapleton was already waiting for them.

Sherlock shrugged off his coat and immediately started barking orders, telling John to fetch him coffee, and generally...being a complete ass.

As John left to find the coffee, he smiled hugely to himself.

Sherlock Holmes was back.


	25. Chapter 25

CrayfordDresden- I do appreciate the helpful info, I really do. I try to store it away to use in future chapters. But I must say that as I am an American, and I am the one telling the story, I will tend to use American words for things. Now, when/if I have any of the English ( minus Laura due to her American upbringing ) characters using those phrases, then please bring that to my attention, as they would not be using such phrases and I would wish to correct them. But as the story teller, I will. Fortunately from what I can see of my stats, most of the ones reading my story are American, so fewer confusions. However, usually, when I say the Yard, I am referring to Scotland Yard. I apologize for not being clearer.

I am a story teller. That's what I love to do. I write out these chapters when I have a spare bit of time before work or after my son has gone to bed. I simply don't have time to check every phrase. But I do try to keep the Brits in this talking like Brits. I admit, I likely slip now and again. I actually do the reverse sometimes at work after a bit too much BBC watching, using words like cheers and ta, as well as regularly referring to the self check terminals as chip and pins. LOL But for the most part, I talk like an American, write like one, and will continue to do so as I don't wish to represent myself as anything other that exactly who I am. No offense intended.

Just one more clarification though. Laura wasn't let go. She escaped. :) I do so love my angst, but I have a definite distaste for things being dragged out. I don't have the patience for it. LOL. Too often it's used and I call it Suspense Overkill. Usually found in modern horror movies. That point in a movie or story where it goes on and on and on till you get to the point where you cease to care if the person dies or not just as long as SOMETHING happens. LOL

Ok guys, this is gonna get a bit dark again towards the end of this chapter. Just a helpful warning :) And mature content.

Chapter 25

John Watson was fidgeting in his chair. He truly wished there was something...anything he could do. He was used to running around, doing leg work, jotting down notes. Hell, even getting shot at would be a welcome relief. All he did was sit and watch Sherlock and Dr Stapleton do their work. He is a doctor. He wanted to help. But this genetic stuff was not is area. He decided to send off a text to Mycroft.

Any luck tracking down Moran?- JW

It took several long minutes for him to get a reply.

He was, of course, not at the address given by Miss Adler. Flying into New York tomorrow. Going to give the place a thorough look over. - MH

Should I go with you? I am going out of my mind sitting her with nothing to do. - JW

I think Sherlock would take issue with that. He needs you there, John. -MH

But I am doing nothing. Just sitting here. - JW

Then do some research. Bring him coffee. Make sure he eats, or gets a few bits of sleep. Make him take a break now and again, though. - MH

And how and I supposed to do that? He's been glued to computer screens and microscopes since we got in the lab. - JW

The same way Molly got him to. Remind him whats at stake if his health deteriorates. - MH

Molly said they need him to be his old self to solve this. He has to look at this as a consulting detective, not as a father. - JW

There was another long pause before John got a reply.

You honestly believe his being a father has left his mind? Sherlock works best under pressure. But he does forget he too is at stake. - MH

Yeah. I don't know what would happen to him if he were to lose Laura. -JW

Then lets assure we never find out. - MH

I'll try. But I don't see what I can do but be a go get this guy- JW

Are you not a doctor? - MH

Yes, but this is well out of my element- JW

So allow Sherlock and the Doctor to figure out the genetics, and you concentrate on the biology. Sometimes the best solution is found in the simplistic. - MH

John thought about this for a while. That made perfect sense. Moriarty would EXPECT Sherlock to go straight to the complicated things. Not the simplistic. John pulled out his notebook and started jotting things down to research. Everything from child physiology to physiology. There would also be clues still in the book. Luckily, he had remembered to pack that. He made a separate list of game changing differences, that could not have been part of Moriarty's original plan, as he wouldn't have known about them. Everything from Sherlock's marriage, to the sudden breaks in Laura's doses...to...

Suddenly, he picked up his phone again.

Swing by Scotland Yard before you go to New York- JW

For what? -MH

You will need to go through the other things. Perhaps even the car Miss Dettle tried to kill them in. Some things even the Holmes brothers can't find. But I know who can. - JW

Mycroft's lack of reply made John Chuckle. He'd meant no offense, but was pretty sure he had.

Mycroft...bring Gabriel with you. - JW

Precisely two minutes later, he got his reply.

I see why he keeps you around, Dr. Watson. - MH

mmmmmmmmmm

Mycroft immediately sent a text to Greg. Greg read it and smiled. He had grown quite attached to the pooch while having him around. But John's idea was brilliant. Gabriel was one smart dog. And it was clear he loved his Laura.

I need a favor. I want to take Gabriel to the hospital to see Laura. Need clearance. - DI Lestrade

You will have it. But why? - MH

First off, he keeps looking for her. Give the poor animal a little peace. Second, he needs to sense what's at stake as much as the rest of us. I was also thinking if he could get a sense of what was put into her, he might be able to find traces. I don't know if its been too long, but a dogs senses are far keener than a humans. - DI Lestrade

Only one problem. That dog doesn't like me. You will have to come with us - MH

mmmmmmmmmm

John sat at his laptop. His eyes were glazing over. Nothing seemed to fit. All he wanted was a piece to fit the puzzle. Even the edges.

Edges.

They came...first.

John opened a new window and pulled up his blog. Many details Sherlock had relayed to him were not in his blog. For confidential reasons of one sort or another.

Since Moriarty had Laura trying to solve her father's cases, maybe there could be some clues in some of the older ones. As he went through them, he started formulating questions.

Mycroft, got a strange question for you. - JW

Is there any other kind, lately? - MH

Something is not making sense. I thought there might be clues in Sherlock's cases, as Moriarty had Laura working them after the fact. But something has come to my attention. Miss Adler... why were the American's after her? - JW

I assume she had information on her phone regarding one of their leaders or prominent citizens. - MH

Have you're people gone through all the files? - JW

Yes. Gone through and cataloged. - MH

Have YOU? - JW

Of course not. Only things were brought to my attention that were relevant. There were hundreds of files.- MH

Relevent THEN...that you knew of. - JW

Meaning? - MH

Mycroft...at the Coventry plane...why was that American Sherlock hurt there? Was he with your people? - JW

No. He wasn't. He was with Miss Adler. -MH

And you never thought to wonder...why? - JW

My God...no. Was a little busy at the time - MH

Yes. Exactly. Distracted. Didn't Miss Adler say when she first came back she had information she was using for Moriarty? I believe now she was the one on the phone when we were all at that pool. This distraction was what saved us. It had to be about Laura. What if there was information on her phone? Miss Adler must think it was destroyed as being...as you said...irrelevant. - JW

Several long minutes followed before John got his last reply.

Thank you, John. Many events of the last few months have shown a discrepancy in the Holmes mind set. Caring...sentiment... perhaps this time WILL be our advantage. I will let you know what I find. - MH

mmmmmmmmmm

The salty musky taste of Sherlock's sweat intoxicated me as Iran her tongue along the length of his hardness. I reveled in the sound of his moan, though he tried to tamp it down. But my eyes couldn't take in the look on his face. Oh, how I would love to. I could see it mentally. How he would look. Pleasure of his body superseding the pain in his heart. The pleading look in his eyes. Eyes that were not on me. His eyes were the same place mine were.

On the naked woman beside the bed crying. Forced to watch.

Helpless.

Dominated.

"Watch her. Your silly little slip of a girl. Don't take your eyes off the other. I want her to see me make you come. Does it turn you on? "

"No." Molly choked out

"Oh, but it should. You love him. His pleasure should incite yours. That's the way it goes. Take care of that...or I will. " I said, looking down.

Molly was fully sobbing now as she reached down to touch herself. I couldn't help looking up then, to see the great detective's expression. I hoped to find a glimmer of heat in his now almost black eyes. A previously hidden side to him, perhaps.

Fury came over me then. I didn't see desire. I saw...tears. Tears were free flowing down the previously cold man's cheeks. His chest heaving between his heaving breathes and wracking emotion.

No matter. Right now, the pleasure was what mattered.

And pleasure and pain are her bread and butter. But this was about domination. And she was getting a crick in her neck that wasn't at all pleasurable.

"I think I am going about this the wrong way. Yes. That's it. " I said as I slid up his narrow from to plop down beside him " I need preparation, my dear. Come on now. Give a girl a good lick. See if your tongue is as talented as she says. "

Sherlock closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. But went to the position I instructed. I put him at an angle where he would not be able to see Molly, but Molly could see what he did. With a wanton grin, I yank at his curls to pull him close.

At the first stroke of his tongue, I knew then, the little bitch was right. His skill was unsurpassed. I was propped up on my elbows so I could watch and make sure the pathologist was still also following instructions. I could feel Sherlock coaxing my release quickly. Just as that thought ended, my whole body tensed up.

"Fingers, Sherlock! Give them to me. "

Sherlock, clever sod that he was knew exactly what I was wanting. He slipped two digits inside and worked at the right spot. Within seconds, I believe for a moment, I lost my mind. Unable to remember my own name as he made me come vaginally and clitorally simultaneously.

When my mind focused again, I saw Molly had stopped her minstrations on herself.

"I didn't say stop, now did I? " I said, and the girl slowly stroked herself again.

"Come on now. You have probably done this hundreds of times before Sherlock gave in to you. Thinking of him. Haven't you? "

Would that mousy thing ever stop crying?

"DIDN'T YOU? "

"Y..yes. "

"Yes...what? "

"Yes...madam."

"Good. Now, what was it that you told me you would let me watch? Ah, yes... "

I move Sherlock around so he was behind me.

"Take me now. I want to see her face. " I purred rubbing my back end up against Sherlock's erection.

It took him several excruciating moments, but he easy slipped himself inside me with a grunt. He slowly made strokes and I oh so wish at that moment I had picked a room with mirrors so I could see his face too. Not that I really needed to. I could feel his hot tears fall on my back.

Damn him

But then, this wasn't just about wanting him anymore. Getting the unattainable Mr. Holmes inside me. This...was revenge.

" I told you you must please me or your little one will die. "

"What..." Sherlock choked out " Do you want."

"You know. FUCK...ME. "

Sherlock sped up his his thrusts.

"Harder, damn you! You too you little bitch. Faster for you! " Molly sped up her strokes on herself.

Sherlock gave an angry growl at my words to Molly. But no matter. He did as he was bade, and within minutes, my fingers were grasping the edge of the bed as another climax shot through me. I felt Sherlock swelling up, knowing he was close. So was Molly.

Suddenly, I moved, pulling Sherlock out of me. I pushed him closer to the edge of the bed and gripped his cock.

"I ...have no desire to make Laura a sibling. " I said as I started to stroke him quickly. He and Molly came at the same time, the angle I had him in releasing his hot white seed landing on Molly's tensed thigh.

Yes... that's the way it will go... Irene thought to herself. She had a plan. Surely Sherlock would take down the network before she would be allowed to leave the safe confounds of her current prison of sorts. But he wouldn't do anything about it until he knew Laura would be safe. And with the network gone, she would be safe. But she would have had Sherlock, and her revenge in exchange for what she knew. No way she would give up that information. It was her life. And if Mycroft hadn't found out by now, he never would...would he?

"And I...won't be giving the game away till I get what I want. " Irene said to herself in a sing song voice, tapping her fingernails on the very arm rest she had been gripping moments earlier during her fantasy.

" I always get what I want. "


	26. Chapter 26

Ok, again, sorry for all that confusion. Some got the point in this, some didn't. I will try to be clearer in the future.

Irene is not crazy. She is furious and plotting, for the purposes of this story. Sherlock was the only man who was able to beat her, and it was clear she wanted him. She had a belief of Sherlock's feelings due to his rescue of her. She also isn't used to true envy, and doesn't like how Molly got the upper hand. Plus she is locked away from just about every thing and every one, so she hasn't got much to do but think...and plan. She is a dominatrix and used to always being the one in control. Control has been taken from her and she desperately wants it back. On her own terms.

She just wasn't counting on Sherlock rubbing off on John as well as Molly...

Anyway, hope that clears things up a bit.

I had initially typed out the fantasy bit to be bold and in italics to set it apart as different. It didn't show on the upload. So I tried to do it in editing, which also didn't come out. I am so sorry. Still trying to learn how to use this site. LOL

Chapter 26

Mycroft sat in his favorite chair in his New York flat, cup of tea forgotten in his hand, his mobile dangling from his long fingers in the other.

The car was long gone. The items found and cataloged in the police station as evidence were still to come by messenger. If he had known about Laura sooner, he was sure there was more he could have done.

He glanced down at his mobile again. Latest message from Molly.

They did another brain scan on Laura. Seems there is even more activity going on in there than before. But her heart rate is altering dramatically. It will be normal for a while, then speed up like she's been running. Sent the data to Sherlock, but thought you would want to know too. - MHH

Thank you for the consideration, Molly. She is young, and will get through this. - MH

Mycroft hoped he hadn't just lied.

mmmmmmmmmm

Sherlock heard his mobile go off, signalling a text from Molly. She'd told him she wouldn't contact him unless something had changed. His back stiffened and his grip on the table turned his knuckles white. His throat turned unbearably dry.

"John... " he said in a small voice.

John understood. He stood up and walked over to Sherlock, slowly retrieving the device from its place beside the detective. Holding his breath, John read the message. Finally he was able to expel his lungs.

"She's ok, Sherlock. Her brain activity seems to be expanding, but her heart rate is apparently erratic. But she is ok, or Molly would have said otherwise. I guess she thought the information would be relevant. "

Sherlock leaned back in his chair, his eyes darting back and forth. Suddenly, he smiled. A big genuine smile.

"Clever girl! "

"I'm sorry, what? " John asked, confused.

"Laura! "

"Yeah, I figured that. But what has she done? She's in a coma, or sort of. "

"Moriarty's plan is already backfiring. "

"How so? "

"From what we have gathered, what he was doing to her increased brain function, correct. "

"Yes. "

"There have been less advances done in research used of average minds or some with mental disabilities, so thus far good and bad result. But what happens when you use such treatments on a superior mind? "

"I don't know. "

"I think we are finding out. "

"Still not quite following. "

Sherlock stood up and began to pace, still grinning.

"Surely with your background, you are familiar with the physiological and therapudic use of meditation. "

"Yes. "

Sherlock looked at John, waiting for him to catch up.

He was taking too long. Sherlock growled.

"Don't you see? Laura isn't sleeping or comatose. You said her eyes moved under their lids, like REM sleep. "

"Yes. "

"And small twitches.. "

"Yes. But that isn't completely abnormal in some... oh...OH! "

"YES! She does pay attention to me, doesn't she? She must have felt something going on in her body. Something not right. Something different. The other injections she had been given since the womb, so harder to distinguish, but this... this was different. "

Sherlock clasped his hands together and gave a throaty laugh.

"She has locked herself away in her own mind palace! She may be looking for something, or just hiding herself in memories, but she is giving her own body a chance to fight. "

"Rest would help. But Sherlock, she isn't exactly resting. "

"A Holmes never rests like average people. This IS resting for us. "

"Should you tell the doctors? "

"No. They won't know what to do with the information. Who knows what stupid thing they will try to do to help. Like that moron after Moriarty set off that bomb across from Baker St. "

"What do you mean? "

"Paramedic. Silly slip of a girl. I was unharmed, for the most part. Not even so much as a cut. But as they were boarding up our windows, she was doing all manner of ridiculous thing. Clumsy. I think she had only been on the job a short while and was trying to impress. "

"What was she doing? "

"Checking my head, " Sherlock started

"That would be normal. " John interjected.

"Yes, but she was so anxious, she ended up pulling some of my hair out. She pulled at my skin, supposedly looking for glass fragments... "

"Also normal. "

"Then she also did a scrap of my mouth. Said to check for chemical possibly inhaled. "

"Ok, that's a bit odd. "

"Very. I was going to ask, but then Mycroft showed up. "

mmmmmmmmmm

In New York...

Lestrade held Gabriel's leash as he allowed the dog to sniff over the evidence boxes before they were opened.

Mycroft sat at the table, still thumbing through the numerous files surrounding him. He was tired. More tired than he could remember ever being.

"Allow the dog to do his job, and come help me with these files, will you? " he asked Lestrade.

"Don't know how much help I'll be. But I will try. "

An hour later, Gabriel had managed to find a small doll and lovely dress that belonged to Laura, and was snuggled down with them fast asleep.

"What the hell does any of this mean? "

Mycroft looked up from the file he was looking at to glance at the one in Greg's hand. His brows drew close together.

"It looks like the DNA test we did on Laura against Sherlock. Why would Miss Adler have that? No. Its not the test. But it is definitely..." Mycroft pulled the file from Gregs hand and took his phone out of his pocket, leaving the room. Greg sighed and looked back at the dog.

It was then that he noticed something peculiar. He stood up and walked over to the snoozing canine, kneeling down beside him to gently pull the doll from under one of his strong legs.

The doll had light stains on it. His ex wife's pillow had some just like it. From when she drooled in her sleep that occurred over time. Greg wasn't sure how it could fit, but he was sure going to ask Mycroft.

Mycroft came back into the room.

"Apparently Miss Adler knew what a good many people...liked. "

"Yeah...kinda knew that. "

"Including a man by the name of Lesley Hellman. He was discharged from Barts for...lets just say, less than ethical experimentation. I have to call Sherlock. We're going home."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Molly hated leaving the hospital. But she desperately needed a shower and change of clothes. She washed up quickly, wrapped a towel around her self then went into the bedroom to find a change of clothes. She switched on the radio for company and looked about the room to figure what to wear. Some clothes were hanging in the closet, but they were mostly Sherlock's. It was still all so foreign to her, this place. They hadn't even had a night's sleep here yet.

It didn't feel like home yet.

Out of their bedroom window, Molly could see the garden. Her garden. She felt tears start to sting her eyes as she looked down at it. Such a touching gesture. Sherlock may not know much about grand gestures of love. But he knew how to show it is the most meaningful ways.

She would make this a home for her family. She had to. She remembered sitting in the hospital with Mycroft. It was a night she would never forget. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn he'd been drinking. It was while Sherlock continued his bedside vigil. Mycroft suggested tea in the cafeteria, and she went with him.

Mycroft sat across the table from her looking down at his phone. It was then that Molly noticed the picture showing. It was the one of Sherlock and Laura.

"Sentiment, Mycroft? " She said softly, trying to use a teasing tone.

Suddenly, Mycroft looked up as if he'd come out of a trance.

"You...you'll never leave him. Will you Molly? "

"What? No. Of course not. He's my husband. "

"Yes, but a legal document won't make you stay. "

"I'll stay because I love him. Always have. "

"He's always going to find some discomfort in that. "

"Because he's Sherlock. "

"Because he doesn't understand...love. "

"He loves Laura. And me. "

"Yes. But he still doesn't understand it. He thinks on a different level. The element of love to him is or was... illusion. Mental byproduct of simple chemistry. For instance, say he understand the need to urinate is a direct result of his bladder being full. Cause and effect. But love...that is entirely its own entity. One he hasn't much experience in. You make it even more inconceivable. "

"How so? "

"You love him. No matter how he treats you. You simply love. Cause and effect have no reason attached to them in this case. "

"I think I understand. Mycroft, why are you telling me this? "

Mycroft was silent for several long minutes before replying. He was trying to figure out how to put things.

" He has had few people in his life that he could truly count on. Ones who always stood by him, never once doubting him. Who took the good and the bad and stayed with him. You...and John. "

"And you. "

"If only that were true. " Mycroft sighed. " I wish it were true. "

Mycroft told Molly about Sherlock's childhood. The neglect he received from the people who were supposed to love him. The abuse... it broke Molly's heart. But explained why Sherlock is the man he is.

"Mycroft, you were a child. "

"I was old enough. I should have protected him. I should have stood by him. For God's sake I could have just HELD him. "

"None of that matters now. He's learning. Your father hasn't won. He knows what it is like to love and be loved even if he doesn't understand it. "

"And now he is going through this nightmare and I still... "

"Still what? "

Mycroft pressed his fingers to his nose, shaking his head.

"I'm still trying to figure out the puzzle. I can't even bring myself to comfort my own little brother when he is in such pain with more than just data. "

"You will do what you can. That will be enough. "

Molly snapped back to the present. She lay down on the bed, allowing herself to relax and air dry. It felt good to lie down. But Mycroft's question kept running through her mind.

"You'll never leave him. Will you Molly?"

Did Sherlock wonder the same thing? Is that why he was trying so hard. Did he think that when Laura grew up, her job was done and she'd be gone? Its that why he spoke of having children, when he was just adjusting to fatherhood? Her heart clenched at that. He had been left. So many times.

With a sigh, she stood back up and headed to the boxes beside the closet. There, she spied hanging from the closet, the sleeve of his best church. The deep plumb colored one she loved so much on him. She touched the sleeve gingerly before bringing it up to press against her face. He hadn't washed it, so it still had his scent on it. Removing the item carefully from its hanger, she held it up to her face and inhaled.

With the garment still in her hands, she landed heavily back onto the bed looking down at it. She missed Sherlock. Knowing what he was doing away from her was important and necessary did nothing to lessen its effect. She had been so occupied with trying to figure out what was going on with Laura she hadn't allowed herself time to let it...all of it sink in.

Then, on the radio, came a song so perfectly timed, she gave herself over to every emotion she'd been trying to keep at bay.

Molly hunched over the shirt, sobbing as if her heart were literally breaking in two. Although she'd told Sherlock she wouldn't contact him except for changes in Laura, Molly decided to break that. She got dressed and grabbed her mobile.

mmmmmmmmmmm

Sherlock closed his eyes as he lay down on the small bed in his room at the inn. He's promised John he would try to get some sleep. The new information Mycroft called with was faxed and being gone over by Dr. Stapleton. She would call him when she got the results. Greg had also texted him saying he was sending something to the lab overnight. He wasn't sure if it would help or not, but something in his gut instinct told him it should be checked out.

His phone played Molly's ringtone suddenly, springing his eyes back open. With trembling hands, he opened the text.

Sherlock, I know what I said, but I am breaking my rule just this once. I am sending you something that has nothing to do with this case, exactly. Just something I need you to hear. Its a song I heard when I went home to change and shower. - MHH

Sherlock answered immediately.

I hope not in that order- SH

No, of course not, silly. I was in our room and your shirt was there, and I had a little bit of a melt down. - MHH

Are you ok? - SH he typed a little nervous

I'm fine. Now. - MHH

My shirt did this to you? -SH

In a manner of speaking. It was combined with things Mycroft told me. About when you were little. Please don't be angry with him for telling me. He loves you, Sherlock. He really is looking out for you. Anyway, please listen to it, Sherlock. Mycroft texted me updates. Hopefully you will be home soon?- MHH

Yes - SH only slightly miffed at Mycroft's meddling. It was his business what to tell Molly. He didn't want her pity.

Good. I do miss you ever so much- MHH

I miss you too, Molly. Desperately. By the by, you really should change your sig. It looks does look silly though. Like sounds I have made you make ;) - SH

I see what about me you've missed. I sound silly? - MHH

One of many things I miss, love. I assure you. And no. But the look is different from the sound. - SH

If I condensed it to MH, one might confuse me with Mycroft. - MHH

I see. Figure something out. - SH

Will do. Now, I am going back to the hospital. I love you, Sherlock. You do know that, right? - MHH

I do. And I love you. Please never forget that. - SH

I won't. Hope to see you soon. Bye darling. - MHH

Sherlock didn't reply as the file Molly sent him arrived. He pressed the media file button down and put it on speaker phone to listen at ease, placing the phone on his chest.

A few slow simple lines of piano sounded. Like a old fashioned toy who's batteries were dying down. It was oddly saddening and comforting at the same time. Then came the lyrics.

mmmmmmmmmm

"Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?

Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry

And everything,

it will surely change

Even if I tell you I won't go away today

Will you think that you're all alone

When no one's there to hold your hand?

When all you know seems so far away

And everything is temporary, rest your head

I'm permanent

I know he's living in hell every single day

And so I ask,

oh God is there some way for me to take his place?

And when they say it's all touch and go

I wish I could make it go away but still you say

Will you think that you're all alone

When no one's there to hold your hand?

When all you know seems so far away

And everything is temporary, rest your head

I'm permanent, I'm permanent"

mmmmmmmmmm

Sherlock clenched the phone hard against his chest. He felt hot tears trailing down from his eyes into his ears. Not only for the feeling Molly's thoughtful gift gave him. Sherlock knew she meant every word the man sang. But something else. He thought about all the changes in Laura from when he first got her. She was so cold, so shut off. Just like him. He knew then the song didn't just apply as from Molly to him, but to Laura from him. He wouldn't let her down. He picked up the phone and sent one more text.

Thank you, Molly. I am coming home. I can't do more from here. I need my girls. Keep that song on your phone. See you in a few hours. - SH

mmmmmmmmmm

Sherlock and John came to the hospital straight from the train. He met with Mycroft who was getting out of his limo as the cab pulled up.

"How do we take a train, and you come across an ocean, but you still beat us here? " John asked, laughing.

"Sent the text in flight of course. " Mycroft sighed

"Obviously." Sherlock said, eying his brother

"You've lost weight. " Sherlock said, opening the door to the hospital.

"Yes. I see now why you stay so thin. "

"He won't be after all this is over. " John interjected.

"How so? " Mycroft asked, eyebrow perched as they waited for the lift.

"Have you had Molly's cooking? "

"Not yet. Good is she? I assume when she returns to work, though, that she won't have too much time for baking. " Mycroft said.

"True. Maybe you guys can have like a weekly family dinner. "

That prospect made both Holmes boy shiver.

They all entered Laura's room with Sherlock in the lead. He was greeted by his wife throwing herself around his neck.

"I have missed you! " She said, nuzzling her nose against his neck. His arms wound around her as he hugged her tightly.

"Me too. "

Sherlock didn't say more because Mycroft's phone went off. After Mycroft listened for several minutes, his facial expression changed several times.

He snapped the phone shut and smiled at Sherlock.

" That was Dr Stapleton. The file Detective Inspector Lestrade found... it was key, as well as the doll. The compound used on Laura had a trigger. It seems that when Darcy was pregnant, she was fed a cocktail intravenously. Only a small part of it was heroine, my people believe. They also think that the heroine was there for only two reasons. To keep her rather disoriented, as well as to stave off withdrawal induced miscarriage. At any rate, things weren't just added to Laura in the compound. They were taken away. Genetic splicing as it were. "

He had Sherlock's attention.

"Moriarty wanted only what he needed of who you are. But too much of the compound would have left Laura... Anyway, we can only assume it was the scientist in Switzerland who came up with the compound. But it needed a trigger to turn on and off. That trigger is found in your full DNA, Sherlock. The doll, Greg thought had drool stains from Laura on it from if she slept with it. It wasn't drool. It was a compound with your DNA. Gabriel actually pulled that one off. The doctor is faxing the information on the retro now. Hopefully they will have an antidote very soon. "

Sherlock almost laughed with relief. He would have to remember to find a way to properly thank both Dr Stapleton and Lestrade.

"But how did Adler find out? " Molly asked.

John laughed. " Of course. "

"Of course, what? " Sherlock looked at him.

"We know Irene knew about you for a long while before you'd actually met. We also know she was holding something over Moriarty. She knew about the antidote. "

"How? Knew what the scientist liked? " Molly asked

"Probably. But think about it, Sherlock. The paramedic. She got your hair, skin...swab... "

Sherlock shook his head at John.

"The great illuminator. Told you I couldn't do without my blogger! " He said, patting John on his back.

It was several hours later before a tired looking lab tech walked into the room and over to Laura's bed.

"Right, little miss. Lets see if this works... "

He placed a needle into her IV, and smiled with hope at the people in the room.

Now, all they could do...was wait.

mmmmmmmmmm

Sherlock cuddled Molly against him tightly. She was sitting on his lap on the small sofa next to the bed, his arm about her waist, her back to him.

"You've been taking care of yourself, right Sherlock? " She said softly, feeling his bones through his shirt.

"I try. I don't have much of an appetite lately. "

"Ever. " she giggled.

"At least one of us is though. You've put on three ...no four pounds in my absence. "

"Three and a half. "

"mmm... four. " Sherlock shrugged. " Don't mind. Feels good on you. " He smiled.

She smiled back. She looked over at Mycroft who was sitting on the chair on the opposite side. He winked at her.

John was busying himself looking at Laura's charts.

"Do you still have that song on your phone? " Sherlock suddenly asked.

"Yes. You asked me to save it. Why? "

"I ...it made me think. It does suit us. How you deal with me. But... I ... " Sherlock couldn't finish. He nudged his wife off his lap and went to stand up. When he did, he noticed his legs were partly asleep.

"Make that five pounds. " He said, giving Molly a mock frown.

"Sherlock! " Molly squealed, holding herself self consciously.

"Still like it. " Sherlock said with a playful wiggling of his eyebrows.

He grabbed her phone from the bed side table and sat beside Laura on the bed. He traced his finger over her tiny face with a tender smile. He bent low to kiss her forehead before whispering in her ear.

"You won't understand this yet. But someday you will. " he said, his voice slightly breaking. He pressed the buttons to play the song.

After it played, everyone was silent for long moments.

Sherlock placed his daughters hands in his and spoke softly.

"Laura, daddy needs you to come out now. You can tell me all about what it's like in your mind palace. I know that's where you are. But we all miss you and need you to come back. "

Laura didn't move. Sherlock stood up.

"This isn't working. We have to try... " He was cut off abruptly.

By a strong and completely unexpected embrace of his older brother. Mycroft held tight to Sherlock, one hand gripping Sherlocks curled head, the other gripping the back of his shirt.

" I know you are hurting. You always have. I am...so sorry Sherlock. "

Sherlock didn't know what to make of this.

He eyed John from over Mycroft's shoulder.

"Find a priest. " He choked out.

"What? Why? " John asked

"That's who you go to for an exorcism, isn't it? "

Even Mycroft laughed. With a look towards Molly...who looked quite pleased, Sherlock gave in and wrapped his arms around his brother, hugging him back. This cause another laugh cry out of the older sibling.

"Daddy, you are hurting uncle Mycroft... " The heard the small voice croak out.

All heads spun in the direction of the bed.

Mycroft acted quick to catch his brother before he broke his knees on the floor.


	28. Chapter 28

I had a few questions about the song I used in the last chapter. For those of you unfamiliar with it, its called "Permanent" by David Cook. I had always loved the song, but happened to come across it again in a Sherlock and Mycroft video. I thought it fit Sherlock with his relationships with everyone from Mycroft to Molly to John. Those who always stood by him. Anyway, here is the video, so you can kinda see where my mind was. If I had the talent to make videos, I would have done one for Sherlolly. But in this instant, I thought it also fit father to daughter.

watch?v=YvbFc1t9hew

Chapter 28

It had been three days since Laura's release from the hospital, and things settled into normal. Well, relatively normal. For the Holmes family, at least.

It was full house. Molly had decided that the family didn't WAS a good idea, and pulled John on her side against the brothers. Then, she pulled the ace out of her sleeve. Oh, she was trickey.

"Do it...for Laura. She deserves it. "

Both brothers groaned, but agreed. Begrudgingly.

"And... " Molly started, pacing the room, " Since we are far from a traditional family, that should be a FULL family dinner. "

"Meaning? " Sherlock and Mycroft said simultaneously.

"Meaning John, Mary Mrs. Hudson and Greg should be there. And Sally. "

Both brothers sighed with relief.

"Oh please! " Molly huffed, putting her fists on her hips. " You didn't think I meant THEM? "

mmmmmmmmmm

The first dinner at the Holmes...home... was rather like a housewarming. Everyone brought gifts for Sherlock and Molly, as well as Laura. Laura was busying herself with the small microscope Mycroft gave her. She went about the house finding things to examine. Molly and Mary were in the kitchen making dinner while the men sat and talked.

"No knew leads, then? " Greg asked.

"Not yet. This Moran... he's hiding his tracks well. " Mycroft spoke.

"Look who he learned from. " Sherlock said with a shrug.

"As to that... " John started, casting a look at Sally. " Sally and I have been talking. Anyone willing to take part in the harming of a child... a person with that kind of psychosis had to have been ... kind of born...bad. "

" No one is BORN bad, they become that way. " Sherlock started, eyes rolling.

"Yes, but there has to be something that makes it happen. And something this big... it had to be led up to. " Sally offered.

"Basically, how did he get on Moriarty's radar? " John looked from Sherlock to Mycroft.

"We already tried that. " Mycroft stated. " He leaves no trace. No fingerprints, not DNA...nothing to identify him. So if he had a previous record, we still couldn't peg him. "

"No. But someone who may have seen him, would. " John stated, sitting back.

"Thought of that...too. " Sherlock stated mildly offended John would think he hadn't covered his bases.

"Miss Adler has been requesting my attention for days. Any information she gives will not be complete and not given out of the goodness of her heart. She wants something. I could see that from the look in her eyes when she met with Molly. She is quite obvious about what she wants in return for her...favor." Mycroft shrugged.

"What? " Sherlock was all attention now. " Molly did what? "

"Oh no worries. That lovely little wife of yours has quite a backbone on her. And a tongue sharper than any sword."

"I can't believe you allowed this! " Sherlock hollered

" You think you can stop Molly from doing something for you? " Mycroft raised his eyebrows. Sherlock settled back in his chair.

"What do you believe she wants in return for the information? "

" You. "

"Well, she can't HAVE me. Surely she knows that by now. "

"No. But we may be able to use her desires against her. We will have to think on that a while. She is all about her own preservation. Molly already said she would have you expose her to the network as our leak. "

"And that didn't stop her? "

"For a while. But I have seen the surveillance in her room. She's planning alright. The upper hand is that we know it. We just have to keep her put until we take down the network. Just...not tell her its down. "

"Good. That may work. "

John watched the conversation, his resting in his palm.

"That takes care of Adler, but what about Moran? "

"We have to make sure Laura has the maximum security possible. Wait for him to try to make a move. "

John looked from one brother to the other, then back at Sally, who was shaking her head in amazement. John sighed.

"Did either of you think that possibly, just POSSIBLY, in the years of Laura's captivity, or when she was brought in...she MIGHT have seen Moran herself? "

" She didn't see the face of the man who took her. "

"No, but she said he smelled. Perhaps if we could identify the smell... it would at least help. Devil's in the details, right? " Sally chimed in.

Greg had been silent, just taking the information in. Now he chose to speak.

"Right. We will bring Laura down to Scotland Yard. Let her give descriptions of every person she can remember. "

"But the smells? " John asked

Lestrade started to answer, but adjusted his words when Laura walked back in the room.

"I don't know, we don't keep samplings of things like that. " He said, darting his eyes between Sherlock and his daughter to make sure he didn't say anything inappropriate. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Lestrade, she is MY child. Don't treat her like a moron. Laura, darling? Do you think you could remember the smell off that man who took you's coat? "

"Sure, daddy. It was awful. "

"Excellent. We are going to the station soon. Maybe you can find something similar there. It will narrow the smells down. Gabriel can help. "

"But where would we find smells like that? If its cigarettes, that doesn't really narrow it down much. Alcohol? Gun powder? "

The adults were quiet, making mental lists when Laura stood in the middle of them.

"Excuse me. "

"Yes, darling. We are trying to think, so we can help you deduce. " Sherlock said with a nod.

"But daddy. "

"Laura, please. "

"Daddy... listen. "

"Oh what is it, Laura? " Sherlock said, harsher than he intended.

"Think maybe if this is a bad guy, there might be smells like that in, like, an evidence room? "

Sherlock smiled at his daughter.

Lestrade looked on her in wonder.

"Now, how do you know about evidence rooms, little miss? I wouldn't have thought of that. "

"Well, YOU have the misfortune of NOT having Sherlock Holmes as a dad! " She said, chest puffed up.

Now, they had a plan.

mmmmmmmmmm

Molly held on to the side of the counter, watching the kitchen timer.

"Dinner looks and smells delicious. Don't worry. Everyone here loves you. Even if it was terrible... "

"I know it will be alright. "

"Ah. Nausea. Haven't told Sherlock yet, have you? "

"No. Too much on his mind. He doesn't need the distraction. "

"You know how angry he will be when he finds out? You can't hide it long. Its Sherlock. He will deduce it soon. "

"I know. "

mmmmmmmmmm

Dinner went very well. Mycroft threatened to move in, just for dinner time. Sherlock beamed with pride at his wife. They began to discuss their plans to take Laura to the station. A feeling of hope that this could all soon be over landed on the group.

mmmmmmmmmm

After everyone had left, and Laura was set to bed, Sherlock looked over at his wife. She looked very content. Something, he feared, would be too seldom in life with him. He didn't realize he had voiced his concern out loud.

"Sherlock... " Molly said, holding out her hand to him. "Know that I have no regrets. I know exactly what I signed on for. "

"Still... "

"Still nothing. Now come and sit. I have to go over the mail that has piled up while Laura was in the hospital. I need help. "

"Tedious. "

"Our lives could use a little hum drum now and again, don't you think? "

When she smiled at him like that, he could refuse her nothing.

Sherlock grabbed a handful of envelopes and glanced at them each briefly before tossing them over is shoulder one at a time.

"Boring. Boring. Give to Mycroft. Boring. Give to Mycroft. Boring boring boring boring. "

Molly chuckled watching him until she saw him get to one. He stilled, his expression frozen.

"What? What is it? " Molly said alarmed at her husbands expression.

Sherlock crushed the envelope in his hand, a hand that was suddenly shaking.

"Sherlock, what is it? "

Sherlock's whole body started shaking. Molly grabbed her phone and punched well known numbers, while she tried unsuccessfully to pry the offending envelope from Sherlock's hand.

"Molly? " Mycroft answered on the third ring.

"Mycroft, get over here quick, please. "

"Is it Laura? "

"No...she's fine. There is something wrong with Sherlock. Please come now! "

"I'm not far out. I will be there soon. "

Mycroft arrived less than ten minutes later. The sight of Sherlock made him take a step back. He was paler than usual, sweating and looked to be having a mild sezieure.

He knelt beside his brother.

"What happened? " He asked, not taking his eyes off his brother.

"We...we were just going through...mail. He stopped at one and this happened. "

"Where is the envelope? We can have Gabriel sniff it for chemicals. "

"In his hand. He won't let go of it. "

It took some doing, but Mycroft finally got the envelope from Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock then crumpled to the ground, in the fetal position.

" SHERLOCK! Baby, talk to me. What is it? MYCROFT! "

Mycroft was staring at the envelope.

"This is one example where caring is not an advantage. Save humanity for those who deserve it. "

"What the bloody hell are you on about? " She asked, still trying to sooth her husband. " What is about that envelope? "

"It isn't the envelope. "

"What is it then? "

"Its who sent it. "

"WHO?! Mycroft stop beating round the bush. "

Mycroft slowly looked at her, then down at his brother with sadness.

"Its from...mother. "


	29. Chapter 29

Ok, y'all. The plot bunnies are running rampant in my mind on this story now. Sit back, this could take a while. LOL Not this chapter, this story. Just got a few new levels. *winces*

Bit of mature content towards the end.

Chapter 29

"Burn it. " Molly said, her voice cold, holding Sherlock's head in her hands.

"I want to see what it says. " Mycroft said.

"Who the fuck cares? Don't you see your brother? "

"Yes. But she hasn't contacted him in...perhaps...fifteen years? Since Uni, certainly. "

"Again, who cares? "

"Sherlock doesn't like not knowing things. It will bug him. "

"What the hell? " Molly said, not understanding.

"Mycroft is right. " Sherlock said quietly.

"What's that, my love? "

Sherlock sat back up, placing his fingers to his suddenly aching head.

"Side effects of allowing ones human nature to run amok, I'm afraid. I locked it away for a reason. Not that I regret that. " He added the last part quickly, when he saw the sadness in Molly's eyes.

"I just need to balance. Save caring for those who deserve it. But I do want to find out what the hell she wants after all this time. " he said, kissing the comment she was about to make into silence. " Read it, if you please, Mycroft. "

Mycroft opened the envelope and read it out loud.

mmmmmmmmmm

Sherlock,

I have been reliably informed you have suddenly acquired a wife and child. For this, I suppose you will not accept congradulations from me. I do not expect you to. I lost that right a long time ago.

I could tell you I have regrets. I do, really. I have kept track of your life, believe it or not. I am indeed proud of the man you have become.

Sherlock, I have, in my long years on this earth, have many regrets. You are not one of them. My treatment of you is.

I know it is late. But I fear I have to say these things to you. I would rather say them to you personally, but I know you will not likely allow me that. But I truly hope you will.

My son, I don't deserve it, but I need to see you. And your family. To know you will be alright. To see my grandchild.

I don't have long, Sherlock. Dr. Mattheson said weeks if I am lucky.

I have things I want to give you and your family. I would prefer they be given by hand.

Allow me this. Please.

With deep regret,

Violet Holmes

mmmmmmmmmm

"No. No way. I will not allow... " Molly started.

"I agree. She doesn't deserve forgiveness. " Mycroft cut her off.

" Why? " A small voice hovering in a corner near the hall sounded, making three heads spin around.

"Laura, you are supposed to be in bed. " Molly said with a wobbly smile.

"Nightmare. " Laura said, clutching on Gabriel's fur.

Sherlock adjusted himself and held his arms out to her. "Come here, love. "

Laura backed up and shook her head. Sherlock frowned.

"What is wrong? "

" Was grandma mean? "

Sherlock dropped his hands " In a way, yes. "

"She hurt your heart? "

" Yes. " Sherlock croaked out, not able to think of a way to put it.

"Like you did to Molly? "

"Not quite. "

"But you were mean to her. And she forgave you. "

"I will never forgive myself for that. But yes, she did. "

Laura's eyes filled with unshed tears and her lips quivered.

"What if I am mean when I grow up? Say mean things. What if I am... " She suddenly looked very afraid and Sherlock's heart clenched.

"...like me. " he said, finally, shame filling him. Laura nodded.

" Baby, I will never...EVER ... you are my child! "

"I have always been your child. You weren't like you are now when I came here. "

" I didn't know you yet. I'm sorry for it. "

"Maybe she is too. Because she didn't know you. "

"Laura, I know its hard to understand, but... "

Laura kept shaking her head.

"... and maybe you don't really know her. There are things I want to ask you. But I'm scared to. "

"Never be scared of me. "

"Not you. My questions. Aren't there things you want to know? Things only she can tell you. If you don't go there, you will never know. Why was she mean? "

"I already know that. "

"Does she hate you? "

"I don't know. "

"A mother can hate a child? You said... "

Sherlock sighed. Every argument he had was lost in those big blue eyes staring back at him.

"Fine. We will go. Mycroft, send a message. We will go day after tomorrow. If you can hold down the fort while we are gone, Im not sure how long... "

" No. "

"No? "

"If you think I am allowing you in that house to do this without me there, you are mistaken. Think, Sherlock. Undoubtedly, do to the circumstances, HE will be there. I wasn't there for you then, but I will be DAMNED if I don't stand beside you now. "

mmmmmmmmmm

The next morning, Lestrade met them as they walked into the station. John was just inside as they came in.

"What? Didn't think I would miss this, did you? " He chuckled.

"Ready to give this a go? " He said, looking down at Laura who simply nodded.

As they walked past going to the evidence room, they were greeted warmly, especially Laura, only stopping once. They unfortunately had to hold back Gabriel, who stopped to growl at Anderson.

Sherlock smirked.

Once they were in the room, Gabriel went crazy. So many smells he had been trained to spot out. Laura took her time, pacing the aisles with her hands resting behind her back head held high, almost haughtily, and her eyes keen. Molly had to smile. The little girl was the very image of her father.

"You know, perhaps she will be a consulting detective too. It can be a family business, you know? All she needs is a Watson. "

"She has one. " Sherlock smiled, nodding at Gabriel

"Im sorry, so Im the dog now? " John replied with mock irritation.

"I say fetch...and there you go... " Sherlock grinned, eyebrows raised.

"Unless it's coffee. " Molly chuckled.

"True. " Sherlock kissed her on the top of her head.

It took several long minutes, till Laura finally pointed to area of the room.

Lestrade walked over there and went through the paperwork.

"Two weeks ago. Drugs bust. High end. Meth. "

That narrowed it down. They went into Greg's office while he pulled up the files on drug offenders.

"Now, how long should we go back? "

Sherlock thought on that a moment.

"Would be a while. Try ten years to start. "

After two hours, Laura didn't recognize anyone.

Sadly, Sherlock...did.

"Laura, go with John and get a snack, will you? I need to talk to uncle Greg. "

With a meaningful look at John, Sherlock merely accepted his friends nod as understanding.

"What was that about? You looked like you'd seen a ghost. " Molly said, gripping his arm. "Is it one of yours? " She asked a little afraid to know.

"No. "

He shooed Greg away from the computer and stared at the picture in front of him, a faraway look in his eyes. Molly leaned over him to see, understanding dawning.

Miss Darcy Helena Huntsworth Aged 16 at the time. Arrested for possession of drug paraphernalia. In custody of Stratford home for girls. Status, runaway.

"Give me her file. " Sherlock said to Greg. "Please. "

A few minutes later, Greg handed a relatively thick file. He opened it up to see several pages, almost all dealing with her running off from one care agency or another.

"She was abused. She... she had to run. " Sherlock said, to Molly's unasked question.

"Poor thing. She was so pretty. "

There were some pictures supplied by the care agencies whenever she'd turn up gone.

"Can I have these? For Laura? She should know what her mother looked like. Even if they aren't great pictures. Since she is officially deceased, I don't see why this file should miss them. "

"Sherlock... " Lestrade started, knowing it was well against policy.

"Please...Greg. "

Greg sighed and nodded. He'd take the flak for this.

Sherlock flipped through more pictures and paperwork. Finally, under one paper that headed "Known associates"... he stopped cold.

There, beside the neatly typed Holmes, Sherlock, was a picture of himself next to her. If they didn't know it was a drug exchange, it would have almost been touching. Sherlock was smiling down at the young girl, his hand holding hers and hers on his chest.

The passing of money and drugs.

But Laura didn't need to know that.

mmmmmmmmmm

After two more hours, Laura still hadn't found anything. They made arrangements to try again once Sherlock got back to London with his family.

That night, Molly was busy packing, watching her husband putting on his pajama pants. Admiring his lovely bottom. Shoving the thought aside, she told him to hurry and get Laura from the bath.

He stood up and Molly watched him go. She knew he needed privacy with his daughter for the moment.

Sherlock sat on her bed once Laura was dried and put on her nightgown.

"I... have something for you. I don't know how you will take it. "

The curiosity in Laura's eyes make him wince. He wasn't at all sure anymore of this. But he went forward with it anyway.

"This... there is a photo. You know... " He couldn't form a sentence.

Laura watched him then glanced down at the object in his hand. She reached out and tugged it out gently, appraising eyes going over it.

"My mother? "

"...yes. "

Laura looked at the picture pensively.

"She was pretty. "

"Yes. She was. Which explains why you are so pretty. You certainly didn't get that from this mug. "

"You are smiling. "

"Yes. "

"Did you love her? "

Sherlock swallowed. " I liked her. She was a very sweet girl. But... but I didn't know love, till you came along. "

"And she's smiling. She's looking at you the way Molly does. I think...my mother loved you. "

"No. We were friends, darling. Nothing more. "

"Well, SOMETHING more. I'm here, am I not? "

Sherlock had to laugh.

"THAT, my darling, is a conversation for when you are MUCH older. "

"When I'm five? "

"More like THIRTY-FIVE. " He said, bending to tickle her.

"Or married. "

"No. Not allowed to marry. "

" Yes I will. I will be a famous scientist. I will work at Bart's like Molly. "

"Is that so? I thought you would be a detective. Help me with my cases. You will get the information the police don't want to give me, since you are their little princess already."

"I will be princess of Barts instead. I will help you solve cases. One will bring me my husband. Like it did for Molly."

"How do you figure that? " Sherlock said in a small huff.

"She met her prince charming working at Barts... "

"More like... her prince uncivil. "

Laura laughed at that, then became very quiet and thoughtful.

"What's wrong, Laura? "

"Will... will gramma like me? "

"I wouldn't worry about it. Everyone who meets you loves you. "

"But I don't want to be mean to her. Since she's sick and all. "

"You won't. "

"Unless she's mean to you. " Laura stated firmly, then closed her eyes to go to sleep.

mmmmmmmmmm

Molly paced the room waiting for Sherlock to get back. He already had so much on his plate. How would she ever add this too? But she wanted him to know. She was already starting to show, a ever so slight hard bump to her stomach that seemed to appear overnight. She tried to evade any circumstance where Sherlock could feel it. Now, she had no choice. Most wouldn't notice. Sherlock would. She was fortunate what few symptoms she'd had lately could easily be attributed to the stress she'd been under.

30 minutes earlier:

When Laura got into her bath, and Molly had started packing, Sherlock came behind her and put his arms around her from behind. Molly stiffened a bit and gripped his hands in her own to keep them from her belly. She turned in his arms to be rewarded with a firm kiss.

"Its been a while, Molly. Haven't you missed me? " He said, placing his hands on her bottom and giving a firm squeeze, bringing her close enough to him for her to feel he was already getting hard.

"Very much. But Laura is still up. "

" She's in the bath. Can't hear us. "

"She won't be in long enough. "

"I can be quick. "

"Sherlock... "

Sherlock pulled away from her with a soft groan and plopped onto the bed.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. " Molly said, biting her lower lip.

"Its fine. I'm fine. "

"No. You aren't. "

"I understand. If we do this quick, you might not... I was being selfish. I apologize. But I... need you, Molly. Nothing. Nevermind, it can wait. "

Molly eyed him.

"Well, you can't very well go get Laura with that... " She said, looking down at the tent pitched in his trousers.

"Stop talking a while and it will go away. "

"Concentration? "

"Your voice. "

"Oh! And I thought it was only you that had a voice that could do that. "

"Apparently not. But that little piece of information will certainly be good to have. Will not be deleted. "

Molly chuckled. She watched him as his eyes closed as if going to his mind palace, and thought. They had six minutes before Laura's bath would be too cool for her. The child was like clockwork. Plenty of time.

Molly debated her options. She knew she couldn't get too close to Sherlock until she told him about the situation. But she needed him too, so it would have to be told tonight. But not yet. She thought to go down on him, but Sherlock tended to test her gag reflexes too much during that act to risk her mild nausea from taking over. Throwing up on ones husband during oral was not something Molly wanted to think of the ramifications of. That left her one option.

With a smile, she slank down to lie beside Sherlock. She laid her head in the crook of his neck and slid her hands down to rub at the bulge. Sherlock groaned.

"Molly, you are quite the master at mixed messages. "

"Shhhh... this is for you, love. "

She kissed the side of his face before running her tongue along his ear. Her hand undid his trousers, slowly unzipping them and taking his length into her hand. Sherlock seemed to hold his breath as she began to stroke him. Molly's eyes darted between the blissful looks of pleasure on her husbands face, and the clock.

Sherlock pulled Molly's face over to kiss her deeply, letting her catch his moans into her mouth, his tongue sliding along hers at the same rhythm as her strokes. Molly felt her own throbbing but tried to ignore it. There was time for that later. Sherlock would take care of her needs...later.

She was so lost in Sherlock's reactions she forgot to look at the clock for a moment. Glancing up quickly.

Three minutes. Damn.

Molly sped up her strokes, gripping him tightly. Sherlock gripped the pillow behind his head and his breathing quickened.

"Ah... ah... just a little faster, baby. Almost there... " he said quietly but breathlessly.

Molly did as she was instructed and watched as his body tensed up and his hips bucked. She bent to take his final groan into her mouth to mute it, as she felt his hot release smother her hand. With one more quick kiss, she handed him a tissue from the bedside table and used it to wipe her hand. His shirt, however... Sherlock looked at it with distaste.

Molly chuckled at the look on his face as he saw the wetness.

"I'll start laundry. You go get Laura. Its about that time. "

Back to present:

Molly smiled at the memory, but the smile left as soon as Sherlock came back to the room, now in his pajama pants.

"Well, Laura is asleep. Coast is clear, so to speak. Now come here... " Sherlock said, coming over the bed towards her.

"Not...yet, Sherlock. We have to talk...first. "

"Really, Molly. This is getting tedious. If you simply don't want sex, come out with it. " He said getting on his back, his grown man tantrum brimming at the surface. Molly set the suitcase off the bed and went to sit on her knees beside Sherlock.

"I never said I didn't want to. I said we have to talk first. "

"I don't want you to talk. I want you to moan. " He said suggestively, his eyes still closed.

"Sherlock... "

Sherlock opened his eyes and rolled over, biting at her skin through her dress.

"Did I tell you today, i love this dress on you? "

"N...no. Its just a simple sundress, Sherlock. "

"Its lovely. In many ways. Makes much more...accessible. "

With that, Sherlock's long fingers snaked their way up Molly's thigh up under her skirt. Molly was finding it hard to think. All the speeches she had mapped out were quickly leaving her brain as Sherlock's fingers slipped under the seem of her panties, making small circled over her sensitive nub.

"Gah... Sherlock... you need to stop. "

"You want me to stop? " He purred, pressing harder.

"No. But I need you to. "

"Sorry. Don't want to. " He said getting up and pulling her down under him. He started trying to pop the buttons, with success, from the front of the dress as me made his way down. Finally, with the bottom of her skirt around her waist, Sherlock began running his tongue along her thighs as his hands went from kneading her breast down farther, with the intention of cooperating with his mouth. When he got just an inch from where the bump was, Molly squealed.

"Sher...lock! I need to tell you something. Please stop! "

Sherlock was bumping his nose against the panty barrier between him and her already soaked heat.

"What do you have to tell me, love? " His hot breath against her made her grit her teeth.

"Damn it Sherlock! I'm pregnant! "

Molly almost laughed as she looked down to see nothing but a mop of dark curls topping a squinting pair of ice blue eyes staring at her from just over her mound, when his hot breath hit her again.

"You...are...what?! "


	30. Chapter 30

For those confused why Sherlock as issues with his mother, refer back to the early parts of chapter 18 please. I did the math and Molly is approximately 4 months along. With all that has been going on, its not surprising she didn't see what few symptoms she had were not stress related. Heck, only symptoms I had with either of my pregnancies were 1 days bout of nausea and lack of period... both of which can also be attributed to stress.

Chapter 30

Sherlock was a wreck. They were driving out to his family home. Sherlock gripped the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles were white. His eyes went from the road to the rear view mirror, watching Laura who was snuggling with Gabriel.

He chanced a glance at Molly. Her head was leaning against the window, her eyes lost in thought. He painfully pulled one of his hands from the wheel and reached out to take her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She responded with a squeeze of her own. But she looked tired. No surprise, they'd had quite a night.

He was the worse kind of arse.

mmmmmmmmmm

The night before:

Sherlock had lept to his feet and stared at Molly as if she'd grown a spare head.

"How? "

"How? Are you serious? "

"Well, I know HOW, but... I thought you were...seeing to that. Till we were ready. "

"I was. I... I might have forgotten a pill or two. There was so much going on at the time. From what I can figure, this baby was conceived that time... after our fight about...that woman. Please... don't be angry. I didn't do this on purpose. " Molly broke down in tears.

"I'm not angry " Sherlock said gruffly. " I am disappointed. The time is not right. Too much going on. I can't see to everything on my own..."

"You don't want the baby then? " Molly asked afraid of the answer.

"I didn't...say... that. " Sherlock said through gritted teeth.

"What are you saying then? "

"I'm saying its bad timing. How am I going to go after Moran with a pregnant wife? It makes you even more of a... "

"Liability. "

"Vulnerability. " Sherlock corrected.

Molly was now going from hurt to angry.

"Fine. I can get a flat and be with the baby by myself for a while. Till you are ready to accept it, or whatever. "

"You are leaving me? " Sherlock came in front of her.

"No. Never. We will still be together, just living apart for a while. "

"Not acceptable. "

"Its the only solution. "

"It is NO solution. There IS no solution to this ...situation "

Molly reared back.

"Do you HEAR yourself? Its a baby, Sherlock, not a situation. And you wonder why I want you to be ready before being with this child? I don't want history repeating itself! "

"What the FUCK is that supposed to mean? " He wasn't shouting. His voice was dangerously low..

Sherlock was furious now. He was mere inches away from her staring down at her, his eyes shooting ice at her. If Molly wasn't so mad already, she would have shrunk back in fear by the look in his eyes and the way he was talking to her. If she didn't know Sherlock as well as she did, should would have thought he was going to strike her. She wasn't about to back down.

"Mycroft told me, remember? I will NOT have this child being subjected to feeling like you did. "

"And what is that? "

"An inconvenience. " She said simply.

Sherlock sank down into the bed, suddenly exhausted.

"This child... Molly... you can't leave. "

Molly's anger drained from her as well looking at the confusion and doubt in his face. She knelt down in front of him.

"Sherlock, I love you. And you will always, always have me. But I have to protect this child. "

"Molly... I'm afraid. "

"Of what? "

"All Laura has been through. Its because of me. Its all my fault. "

"You didn't know, Sherlock. You know this time. And you can protect the baby. "

"Even from myself? Laura said she was afraid ...if she turned out like me. " His shoulders slumped.

"That hurt you, didn't it. "

Sherlock merely nodded, not trusting his voice.

"You aren't so bad, anymore. "

"Don't...leave. Please? I'll be better. I'll ... "

Molly, in her mind's eye, saw him as the hurt little boy he was inside. The one Mycroft had been the only one to see. The one that begged to be loved. Who never felt good enough for that privilege.

"Ok, Sherlock. I will be here. Me and the baby... you'll keep us safe. "

Sherlock laid back and pulled Molly up with him. He was shaking. Molly felt as Sherlock gave over and put his head to rest on her stomach. His voice sounded small and broke as when he finally spoke.

"What do you sense...about the child, Molly. Mothers instincts. "

"Sherlock... "

"Please. " She felt wetness on her stomach and knew he needed to hear. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"I think... I think it will be a boy, Sherlock. And he will be beautiful. And smart. So smart, just like you. He will take up violin and he and Laura will play songs for you. And... " Molly's own voice shook.

"And what? " Sherlock whispered.

"...and he will always NEVER doubt that he is loved. "

mmmmmmmmmm

Sherlock stood now at the front door of his childhood home. Molly held one hand, Laura the other. Gabriel was tied to the car, allowing him to adjust to all the new smells.

"We should knock, Sherlock. " Molly nudged him. He nodded and pulled his hand away just long enough to knock twice.

A tall man answered the door. He had an easy smile when he saw Sherlock.

"You must me Sherlock. " He said warmly as he reached his hand out to shake. Sherlock responded.

"And you are? " Sherlock asked as the man motioned for them to come inside.

"I am Dr Mattheson. Your mothers physician. I can't tell you how your message has brightened her mood. "

"Doubtful. Is my brother here? "

"Yes. He's in the parlor. Follow me. "

"I know the way. " Sherlock mumbled, walking ahead of the doctor.

Molly seemed to remember to show manners in front of Laura.

"Dr. Mattheson, good to meet you, " She said, holding out her hand. " I am Dr. Molly Holmes. Sherlock's wife. And this, is Laura. Our daughter. "

Dr. Mattheson smiled down at the little girl.

"My my my, this will not do at all! " He said, giving her a once over with his eyes.

"What? " Laura regarded him with a frown.

"Looks to me like this little girl has a serious condition. I've seen it before. "

Molly recognized his tone having heard it from some of the pediatricians at Barts. She bit back a smile and tried to sound serious.

" Young lady, I do believe you have no-nonsense-itus. Do you concur, Dr. Holmes? "

"Oh, yes, Dr. Mattheson, Molly said, holding back a chuckle.

Laura looked from Molly back to the doctor.

"Am I going to die? " She asked wide eyed.

"Takes too many victims I am afraid, without proper medicine. "

"What medicine? "

"Well, only one I know of tends to work. " He looked at her and pulled out a small prettily wrapped item, putting it in her hand.

Laura looked at it and unwrapped it. She looked up oddly.

"Candy? "

"Yep. Best medicine in the world, in my opinion, for no-nonsense-itus. But I will warn you. It has the side effect of sometimes causing giggles, lots of energy...and of course, lower tolerance for tickling. "

Laura popped the candy in her mouth and smiled at the doctor. Dr. Mattheson made a face at her which caused her to giggle.

"See? Working already! Fine! Just fine! " He said smiling as he led the two girls towards the parlor.

When they came in the room, Sherlock and Mycroft were sitting across from each other in large wing chairs near a fireplace. Laura bounced over to Mycroft and crawled into his lap.

He accepted her quietly, holding her to his chest, and looking over her head at Sherlock. There seemed to be an unspoken conversation going on between them.

Dr. Mattheson cleared his throat.

"I will see that your bags are put in your rooms then I will take you to your mother, if that's alright. "

Sherlock nodded. Better to get this over with. Mycroft had one hand around Laura, the other dangling his ever present umbrella.

They were taken up a long staircase to a room Sherlock knew well. Dr. Mattheson led the way this time.

"Violet...look who's come to see you! " he said encouragingly.

Sherlock stepped into the room. It was a room he'd snuck into from time to time, as he wasn't allowed in there normally. He'd got over to her vanity and smell her perfumes. He wanted a sense of his mothers scent. He'd hoped to find comfort there, but never did.

She seemed so tall and imposing back then. Even while Sherlock was a teen. She always seemed to look down to him, in the rare cases she deemed to have him in her presence.

Now...she looked tiny and frail. A quick deduction and Sherlock concurred with Dr. Mattheson. She didn't have long.

Laura came from behind Molly and marched right up to her grandmothers bed, looking down at the old woman with curiosity.

"Hello there... " Violet said in a small voice.

"Hi. Im Laura. You're my gramma? "

"I am your grandmother, yes. " Violet smiled smally.

"Daddy looks like you. "

"So do you. You look just like your daddy when he was your age. "

"Cheekbones. " Laura shrugged. Violet actually laughed.

"Yes. And hair, and eyes... "

"and attitude and brains and... "

Violet laughed harder.

"...and lack of humility. "

Laura smiled at that.

"Is that why you didn't like him? " Laura asked suddenly serious.

Violets eyes started to wet.

"I know it is hard to believe, but even though I wasn't a got mother, I always loved your father. "

Laura looked at her funny. Violet reached for her hands.

"Child, can I have a little time alone with your father? There are things we need to talk about privately. "

"But... "

"Please? Can you come see me after lunch? I want to know all about you, my sweet girl. "

"OK. " Laura said, pouting. She walked away from the bed and motioned her father. Sherlock knelt down to get eye level with her.

She reached around and held the back of his head in her tiny hand, a finger pointed at him as she not so quietly whispered.

"Now be nice, daddy. "

Sherlock chuckled and promised solemnly he would. She grabbed him about the neck and he picked her up to hold her tight. His little girl made him so proud.

"I will see you soon, alright? " He said, accepting a kiss on his cheek

"Ok. I'm going to go see to Gabriel. "

"Dr. Mattheson, can you see to it Laura's pet is brought to the kitchens for something to eat? " Violet said from the bed.

All occupants left Sherlock and his mother alone. But Sherlock remained near the door, not quite meeting his mother's eyes.

"Come...sit by me, please. "

Sherlock expelled a breath and pulled a chair to the side of her bed. For a long while, Violets faded blue eyes looked him over.

"You've grown so handsome, my boy. "

"Hardly. "

"But you are. The fact that you don't see it makes you more so. "

"I recall once one of your friends asking if I had actually come naturally or if I had been beamed down from the mother ship. Said I looked like an alien. "

"You grew into your features. "

"What did you want to say. I don't know what there could be, after all this time. "

"I...I was ashamed. "

"Of me? "

"Of myself. The way I treated you... Sherlock, tell me. Do you love your wife? "

At the abrupt change of subject, Sherlock was stunned into answering.

"I love my wife very much, mother. "

"And she loves you? "

"Yes. More than I deserve. She loved me long before I saw it. "

"You didn't love her from the start. "

"I didn't know how to. "

"And now...how would you feel if she didn't want you anymore? "

"Mother...what the hell "

"Language, Sherlock. I am still your mother. "

"Sick. I would be sick. "

"I... always loved your father. Even when he was...cruel. He didn't marry me because he loved me. I knew that. I thought with time... but no. I don't really think now he ever did. "

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I gave him a son. Mycroft. I thought that would make him happy. And it did in a masculine kind of way. But it didn't make him love me. "

"You don't have children to make someone love you. "

"Please... let me finish. "

Sherlock only nodded.

"You... your father had the son he wanted. Mycroft was always trying to please him. Didn't have much time for me. I was young... I didn't do right by him. By the time you came along, I knew I had done wrong with Mycroft. I wanted another try. To have a baby I could have to love me. I got your father drunk one night...and...well... "

"Moving on. "

"Yes. Right. When I told your father, he was furious. He wanted me to...he arranged with a doctor to see to an abortion. It wasn't so easy to get back then, not in our circles. It had to be kept secret. But... in the end, I refused. I did want you, Sherlock. Please believe that. But your father was so angry. He decided to punish me. That love I had for you turned into resentment. I didn't mean for it to. I had hoped... Well, none of that matters now. I just needed you to know that I DID always love you, and want you. "

"Then...why? Why did you let him... " He couldn't continue.

"As I said, I was trying to please him into loving me. It wasn't until it was too late that I realized it wouldn't work. By then, I was too ashamed of what I'd done, and let happen to you. All he saw you as was just another responsibility. "

Sherlock cringed inside, knowing that in the beginning, that's the way he saw Laura.

"Sherlock, I can never repay you for any of it. But I wanted the chance to see you again. See if you are indeed ok. I almost died when I'd read of your supposed suicide. Felt it was my fault. "

"It wasn't. It was a man named Moriarty. "

"Yes. And this Moriarty, you are sure he's dead. "

"He shot himself in front of me. "

"Oh God. My poor boy. "

"But his legacy pulls on. "

"What do you mean? "

Sherlock didn't know what came over him. He found himself telling her everything. Before he knew it, his head was in his hands. Violet reached out to stroke his head. It was strangely comforting to Sherlock He liked it when Molly and Laura did it. But there was something different when it came from one's mother.

"So, Laura... she is fine now? "

"I don't know. " Sherlock admitted lifting his head up, red eyes meeting his mothers. She had an odd look in them. " Dr. Stapleton believes there won't be any long term effects now that it is out of her system. We just have to keep her safe. Not allow anyone to harm her again. I need to make sure all the threats against her are done for. "

"I see. Until, neither she...or you... will ever be safe. Molly either, I suspect. "

"Yes. "

"There is something more, isn't there? "

"Mother, Molly is pregnant. I don't know how to protect all of them. I have to find and get rid of at least Moran. But we can't find him. How can I go all around looking for him and leaving Molly pregnant and alone with another small child to care for? "

" I understand. " Violet said, a little too calmly.

"I fear I am tired, Sherlock. Come back after lunch with Laura. I need to rest, alright? "

Sherlock stood and nodded.

"I don't think you will ever know how much I DO love you, my beautiful son. "

Sherlock nodded again, uncomfortably and turned, leaving the room.

Several long moments later, Dr. Mattheson came into the room. Violet was sitting up in bed.

"That must have gone well. You seem much improved. "

"Do shut up, Daniel, and bring me my old address book from my desk. I have work to do. "

Dr. Mattheson looked oddly at her, but did as he was bade. It was indeed an old book, scratched and worn with age. Looked to be at least fifty years old.

"Whatever are you doing, Violet. "

"Ensuring nothing and no one ever hurts my son or his family again. I have a legacy to protect. I cant change the past, but I CAN do everything I can to protect their futures. Now...leave until summoned. " She uttered imperiously. Dr Mattheson chuckled and left the room.

Picking up her phone she dialed the number written more recently in ink under a faded name.

"Eckhard? Its Violet Holmes. Yes yes, long time... listen, I don't have time for chit chat. I need you to do something for me. Your father, he still resides in Switzerland, no? "


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Sherlock spent the next couple of hours, giving Molly and Laura an uncomfortable tour of the house and grounds. Mycroft opted to stay put in the house, giving the family time on their own. He took her to see the horses, which she loved. The grounds really were lovely. The tour of the house went slowly, as it seemed every room carried painful memories in it. Finally they went up the stairs.

Sherlock stopped in front of another all to familiar door, well down the hall from his mothers.. With a deep breath, he opened it.

" This was your room, wasn't it? " Molly asked. Tell tale Sherlock in evidence everywhere.

"Yes. They changed nothing. Its like I never left. Or wasn't bothered with. Whichever " He said simply with a shrug.

Molly looked about her, as Laura didn't seem to care that none of this belonged to her. It was her daddy's so she felt free to wander about.

There was a single bed in the center of the room beneath a large window. Along one wall was a large book case, books lined up by size and subject, and, of course, in alphabetical order. On his desk, papers were scattered on top, as well as a magnifying glass and remnant husks of dead insects.

Laura wandered into what looked to be a closet. Inside she found a large wooden box. Opening the lid, she peered inside. There were several wooden ships, amidst a small collection of other toys.

Sherlock walked up behind her. Molly knelt down to go through the box with Laura.

"These are very fine. But home made. Not store bought. "

"My parents didn't see my need for toys. Thought them useless. These... Davis made them. "

"Davis? "

"My father's man of business. He carved things as a hobby. I guess he felt sorry for me. "

"And this? " Molly said, smiling, pulling out a red sash and eye patch.

"Sherlock me hardy? "

Sherlock smiled at her. " Mrs. Bordeaux. She was our cook. I used to come down there when she cooked. She'd feed me snacks while I tried to play with her knives. I would jump on the chairs and such running through imaginary foes. Eventually that birthday, she gave me a toy sword. Much safer to sail the seas with. "

"Playing pirate? "

"Aye. " He said with a wink.

Laura listened in as a smile dawned on her face. She dug into the box and found the toy sword. She grabbed the patch and sash and ran from the room.

"Laura! " Sherlock called chasing after her, and laughing.

As they passed Violets room, she smiled. It was good to hear them laugh. It passed the time while she waited for her phone call.

Finally, Laura descended the stairs and slid to a halt in front of Mycroft.

Laura lifted her chin, at the same rate Mycroft's eye brow lifted. She had the sash wrapped haphazard around her waist, and the eye patch on her eye. She pointed her sword at Mycroft.

Mycroft saw her...no. He saw Sherlock. His heart lurched.

He shrugged it off and looked down his nose at the top of her head.

"Iiiiiii'll not let you get my booty Lord Mycroft! I stoled it far and squar! "

" We'll just see about that! You are, I take it, the dread pirate Holmes? "

" That be me! " She said, scrunchig her face up in a play sneer

"I've seen your kind before! I shant let you go this time! " Mycroft said, pulling his umbrella out to cross with her sword.

Sherlock held Molly around the waist, his hand on her stomach as they laughed watching the stoic Mycroft running around on the furniture playing with his niece. Suddenly, Laura stopped in front of them, and handed her eye patch and sword to her father.

"Your turn. I can't take him alone! " She said breathlessly. He was about to say he was too old for such things, until he saw the patronizing look on Mycroft's face...daring him to try.

Well...that was that.

Sherlock placed the too small patch on his eye, which settled on his brow, and grabbed the sword. Molly had been snapping pics on her camera phone of Laura and Mycroft playing, and now she got one she planned on getting framed. On top of the wingback chairs that only hours before they had sat dignified on, they were now standing on, sword crossed against umbrella, growling at each other. She had just taken the picture when a booming voice from the doorway broke the moment.

"This is NOT to be borne! You two childish FOOLS! Your mother is dying and THIS is how you behave? Like the ill mannered children you are! "

Molly didn't have to look to know who spoke. The pained look that crossed her husbands face identified him.

Sherlock turned to stone. He got off the couch, and placed the playthings down on the chair. Molly had thought she'd seen his eyes cold before. But this was different. She pulled Laura against her instinctively.

"Father... " Mycroft said after clearing his throat.

Sherlock said nothing.

"Violet said you two were coming. I had HOPED it was just her stupid wishful thinking. "

Siger ignored his older son, and went straight for Sherlock.

"Especially you. You really made a mockery of this family, didn't you, boy? Mister big shot with the make believe occupation. You REALLY believe Scotland Yard can't solve crimes without YOU? Your sense of self importance boggles even ME. "

"They DO need him. Ask uncle Greg. " Laura broke the silence that followed his tirade.

Siger spun around looking with distaste down at his only granddaughter.

"You are the offspring? " He asked

Laura rolled her eyes at him.

"My name is Laura. L. A. U... "

"I know how to spell it, damn you! "

Sherlock and Mycroft stepped forward.

"Well, as I look JUST like my daddy, but you STILL had to ask if I was his kid, I figured you didn't seem too bright. I thought I would help you out. "

Sherlock's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter but he said nothing. His little girl was holding her own.

"I will not be treated with such disrespect from this child, Sherlock. You should teach this girl her manners. "

"Excuse me...sir... " Laura extracted herself from Molly's hold and did a mock curtsy.

"Since you have been nothing but rude since you came in here, I thought that I would follow the example set for me...by you. Grandfather... " She said in a sneer that rivaled his own.

"Do not call me that. "

"Are you not my fathers father? "

"So they say. "

"So... " She looked at him like she was waiting, her eyebrows up. Finally she sighed and looked back at her father and uncle. "Was he always this slow on the uptake? "

Siger didn't have a chance to reply as the cook came in and announced lunch was ready.

They started the meal in silence. Molly was starving, but tried to eat daintily, not wanting to give Siger any reason to go off again.

Siger wasn't letting it go though.

"So, you are the wife? "

"Yes, Mr. Holmes. "

"Are you daft, or just desperate? "

Molly set down her fork.

"I am neither. "

"Right. Let me guess. Librarian? Gives Sherlock access to all those books he is so devoted to? "

"No, Mr. Holmes. I am a pathologist. A good one. At Saint Bartholomew's. I met Sherlock there, while he was working on his cases. "

"Cases" Siger scoffed.

"Yes. Cases. Your son is quite brilliant. If you bothered to learn about the things he has done. "

"Sherlock has always been demanding of attention. Its a sign of weakness. Now he finds a career in it. "

"Hardly. "

"Its true. He has even been called to Buckingham ... " She cut off seeing the slow shake of Mycroft's head. " Never mind. "

" Self important people are weak. Sherlock has always been weak. "

"He is not. "

"This is outside enough. " He said slamming his fist on the table, making Molly jump.

"I have been contradicted by every one of you... in my own HOME. I won't have it anymore! Do you all understand you little slut? "

Sherlock lost his mind.

He stood up and walked up to his father who was still seated.

"Listen to me, you bastard. Molly is my WIFE. You will NOT speak to her. Say what you want to me, but leave. her. alone. "

"I see where your brat gets it from. She deserves to be beaten"

Sherlock grabbed his father by the lapels and pulled him up till they were nose to nose.

"You touch one HAIR on my child's head I will see you meet a hasty demise. You hear me, old man? "

Siger stood up. He was just an inch or two taller than his son, but twice his width.

"Think you are big enough to take me now, boy? Go ahead. Try it. I will rid my life of you like I tried before your ill gotten birth. Too bad I didn't just finish your mother off when I tried it myself."

Sherlock stepped back as if he'd been slapped. "What? "

"Oh, I never did like disobedience, if you recall. I went through all the trouble to arrange the doctor, none to cheaply either, I'll say. She refused. So, I thought I could do it myself. She was always small. The drugs took her in easy... Stubborn little bugger you are refused to die. Of course, at least I didn't have to worry about more kids after you. "

Sherlock felt sick.

Then he felt a small arm on his.

"Its ok, daddy. Don't let him hurt you anymore. You have people who are glad you are here. This...person... doesn't matter. "

Sherlock looked down at her, shaking his head.

Siger scoffed. " Another soft one. "

"I'm sorry if you don't like me. I don't like you either. That's ok. I got plenty of family. I got uncle John, and Uncle Greg and Mrs. Hudson and... "

"Family! Hah! "

Laura narrowed her eyes at him.

"My dad and mom are from England. So that makes me english. But I am also an American. And I don't know about here, but in America, we have a saying. 'Family don't end with blood.' Family is people who are there for you, love you no matter what. "

"Of course you are American. Explains so much. "

"Yes. Explains why I don't care if you don't like the way I talk or act or anything. Lots of people hate us or look down at us for being the way we are. But guess what? WE... DON'T...CARE. I may not be proper, but I am me, and all your uppity crap isn't going to matter to me one bit! "

"Laura... " Molly said, trying to hide a smile. "Language. "

"Sorry, mom. Now, you can try to be nice, or you can be naughty. I have enough people that want to be mean to me. What's one more useless person? " Laura shrugged and turned away from her grandfather.

"Why you little... " Sigers hand raised.

Before anyone had a chance to react, Siger was suddenly sprawled on the floor screaming. He was pinned down by a very angry growling dog.

"Grandfather, meet another member of our family. Gabriel. I suggest you stop talking to me. He reads attitude real good and he WILL tear you to pieces. "

Laura smiled down at him and walked towards the door.

"I promised to gramma a visit. " Laura said before looking her grandfather in the eye and adopting her best try at an english accent.

"Gabriel...do keep him company, will you? "

Then she strutted from the room.

Sherlock looked in shock at the doorway. He was NEVER going to get used to Laura's sides. At least, he said, suddenly smirking... he hoped not. Life would never be boring with her around. He took Molly's hand to lead her out to follow Laura. He saw the look on her face and looked at her in question.

"What's wrong, darling? "

"N...nothing. " Molly said, her face shining as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "L..Laura...called me...mom. "

mmmmmmmmmm

Before I earn a britpick for it, I wanted to remind all Laura hasn't been in England all that long. Here, we use the word Mom. She will likely alternate, trying to fit in, between calling her mom or mum.

Anyway, back to the story.

mmmmmmmmmm

Voilet was sitting up in the bed when they came in the room. She looked...determined. There were two men buzzing around her room.

"Mother... you don't look like you got much rest... " Mycroft commented.

"I'll get more than enough sleep before we know it. For now... I have purpose again. Sherlock, son, sit down. Molly? Are you alright? "

"Yes ma'am. I'm fine ma'am. "

"Oh good lord, don't ma'am me to an early grave. Call me Violet. Or Mother, if you'd like. Now, in a few moments, I will require some time alone with the rest of you. But for now, I want to get my reason for you coming here out of the way. Get the technicalities out of the way. Sherlock, I told you your father didn't marry me for love. "

"Yes. "

"You didn't wonder why he did, then? "

"No. Not really. "

"Ah. Well, its simple. My family name... and money. Mycroft was given a trust fund when he was born. "

"Was he? " Sherlock looked at Mycroft. " Apparently being the british government isn't as well paying as I believed. "

"Indeed. " Mycroft tilted his head.

" Siger wouldn't allow one for you, Sherlock. Said he already had his heir. Bah, as if he had any title to pass down. I have already informed my solicitor. This house, is in my families name. It will be left to you and your brother. Since it is doubtful either of you will want to keep it, you are free to sell it and its contents upon my death. I would like that money to go to a trust for Laura, and any other children that come later... " She said, looking at Sherlock.

"Are you sure? "

"of course. The money...will be divided between you and your brother. My other properties, and their contents, will value roughly the same as your brother got. That will be yours Sherlock. That includes cars, furniture...all of it. "

"That is...generous. Thank you. " Sherlock said, looking at his hands.

"What about father? " Mycroft asks.

"Well, we have been married over forty years. I do owe him something. So I left him what he has earned. I even made sure he would be handed a fresh crisp pound... for all his troubles. "

Sherlock bit back a laugh. " He's going to be...upset. "

"He doesn't know the people I do. He thinks his position and the money is safe. You may have gathered you didn't get your intelligence from him? "

" I did! " Laura held up her hand bouncing.

"I bet you did, clever girl! " She said, smiling.

"Now, come and hug grandmama... " She held up her arms. Laura looked to her father who was looking at his mother with new eyes. He nodded his concent.

"Don't worry, gramma. We won't tell that mean man. "

" I do hope not. He has arrived, then? "

"Oh yeah. My dog is keeping him company. "

"Oh dear, Siger hates dogs. "

"I don't think meeting Gabriel is going to change his opinion. "

Violet laughed as she motioned one of the men to bring her the large box on the bedside table.

She motioned Molly to join them.

"This... I leave to you, Laura. They are old, VERY old, so don't use them for play dress up. Use them when you are older. But this... " Violet said, reaching inside and pulling out a smaller box. " This is for you, Molly. It has quite a history. "

Molly took the box and opened it. It was a gorgeous pearl choker with a cameo in the center.

"Its...beautiful. "

"It was my great grandmothers. She wore it on her wedding day, a gift from her husbands mother. That wedding was the last marriage made for love my line has seen. "

Molly hung her head.

" I don't deserve this. We didn't marry for love. "

" I understand. But dear, I have a request. I hear its hard to deny the request of a dying person. "

Molly gripped her frail hand in hers. "Don't... please. "

"Shh... now. Sherlock, come here. "

Sherlock came to stand behind Molly.

"I missed so much. TOO much of your lives. At least in person. But I know more than you think I do. I observe. I want one really wonderful memory to take with me. "

"What do you want mother? " Sherlock asked softly.

"Please, I know you have a lot going on. But... you are quite safe here. Stay for a little while. I will make sure your father goes away for a while. I ... Sherlock, I would like to see you married. "

"Im already married, mother. " Sherlock cocked a brow holding up his hand to show his wedding band.

"I didn't get to see it. And from what I researched, there wasn't an actual wedding wedding. "

"There wasn't time. "

"Tish... you'd be surprised what can be accomplished when you have the right connections. "

"Mother, this really isn't... " Sherlock stopped when he saw Laura bouncing up and down.

"I can be a flower girl, and wear a pretty dress and... "

Sherlock knew he lost the argument. Molly certainly deserved to have a decent wedding.

"When? " He asked with mock irritation.

"I 'd say...Saturday. "

"That's three days away, mother. Weddings take months to plan. "

"Did I not say something about having the right connections? "


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry guys, another chapter inspired by a song that made me think of Sherlock and Molly... LOL

Chapter 32

Violet wasn't kidding.

Molly stood in the floor length mirror studying her reflection. She didn't recognize herself.

Violet had offered to get her any dress she'd like. She would ensure it was worked on round the clock until finished.

Instead, Molly asked if the dress of the one who originally wore her necklace was available. Violet smiled and said it was put away and she could immediately have it cleaned. Molly was thrilled.

"Will it fit me? " Molly asked remembering that dresses that old were usually tiny. " I mean, I can't wear a corset... "

"I know. " Violet smiled. " Sherlock told me. Don't worry. My great grandmother Vivian was not a small woman. So even with a corset... "

"Really? " Molly asked her eyes widening.

"I told you, they married for love. He apparently liked curves on a woman. "

"I think she passed that down to your son. Since I have put on weight he seems to be even more... oh! Sorry... "

"More amorous? Please, I am not a wilting flower. He treats you well, though? "

"Yes. "

"Even in that department. "

Molly blushed.

"Yes. Especially there. He is very...generous. "

"Well...that is something he evidently did NOT get from his father! "

Both women laughed.

"So, this is our own version of the old ways of having that TALK before the wedding? " Molly giggled.

"Allow me this. I never had a daughter. "

"You have me. "

"Yes. I just wish I would live to know you better. I couldn't ask for a better wife for my son, Molly. "

Molly had clasped her hand to her mother in laws.

Now, here Molly stood in a century old dress that seemed to be made for her. It had a square neckline, and was flowing with lace and silk. The necklace complimented it perfectly. To keep in the feel of the dress, Molly wore her hair up, soft curls gracing the sides of her face.

"I look like I just stepped off the Titanic. " She said to herself.

"Perhaps...not the best analogy. " Mary said from behind her.

"Im so glad you are here! "

"I wouldn't miss this. But it IS a little unexpected. "

"Where is John? "

"He's below with Sherlock. "

"You've been down there, then? "

"Yes. Sherlock is doing his best to look bored. Your mother in law was brought down a few minutes ago. She seems to be getting stronger. "

"I hope so. Maybe ... " Molly didn't want to give herself false hope. The two women looked out the window to the scene below.

Violet had apparently called...everybody. It looked like any wedding that took a year to get together. It was at the back of the house. Molly could see Sherlock and John standing near the be-flowered podium set up for the minister. John was chuckling. Sherlock did not look happy. He looked damned uncomfortable. Molly spoke that thought out loud.

"Your own fault. You made him wear that. "

"He looks good in tails, doesn't he? "

"Yes. I admit it suits him. But that tie...you know Sherlock hates ties. "

"I know. But I will have fun removing it later! " Molly chuckled.

Just then, Mycroft entered the room.

"Ladies, if you please... it is time to begin. "

mmmmmmmmmm

"Any time now, mate. " John assured Sherlock.

"This is all quite ridiculous, John. Only women would think of this. Molly and I have been married for several months. "

"You are doing this for the women in your life. Get used to it. And the suit. "

Sherlock eyed his friend.

"True, Sherlock. Chances are you will have to wear one to Laura's wedding one day. "

"No. I won't. I won't allow her to marry. "

"You can't stop her. "

"I have my ways. "

John laughed, then saw Mary signal.

"Its time. "

mmmmmmmmmm

Sherlock watched his daughter as she tried so hard to look dignified. She carried a small basket of rose petals. Her hair pulled back, her tresses falling down her back. Baby's breath was woven through her curls. She looked up at him and smiled. He winked in return. Suddenly Johns hideous remark came to him again.

Sherlock hated this. He really thought it was to torture him.

Until he saw Molly.

Suddenly, he couldn't breath and his chest tightened with pride and love.

She looked amazing. Her hair looked softer than the silk that covered her small frame. Her skin, even softer. Her eyes shone as she looked at him.

Molly. HIS Molly.

Mycroft placed her hand in his and gave Molly a peck on the cheek before sitting down beside Greg.

"My beautiful Molly... " Sherlock whispered.

"You make me feel beautiful. " She responded as she saw his heart in his eyes.

The ceremony was actually pretty brief. Traditional vows exchanged. When it came time to exchange rings, it all stopped though, as Sherlock froze, unsure if he was supposed to remove Molly's ring and slide it back on or not.

"Not yet. Those rings will do for now. " Violets voice came out. Sherlock looked at his mother in question.

"You'll see. " She smiled.

mmmmmmmmmm

An hour later, the reception was in full swing. Sherlock loosened his tie and undid his tails. He looked quite content indeed. He had one arm around his wife, placing kisses at her temple. To his other side, sat his mother.

And he was holding her hand.

"Are you sure you don't want to lie down? " Sherlock looked over at her.

"Oh no. I feel wonderful. "

"You'll tell me when you need to rest, won't you? "

"Of course. Sherlock? Thank you for doing this. You made an old woman very happy. "

"I just wish..." Sherlock said, searching her eyes.

"I know. Keep the faith. Miracles do happen, Sherlock. "

Sherlock looked from his mother to the dance floor. Mycroft was dancing with Sally and actually laughing. Lestrade led Mary about... and then there was Laura. Laura's tiny feet planted on top of his best friends as they too danced. He had so many people behind him. Who loved him without question. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Yes. Yes they do. "

A short while later, John took is glass and tinked it with a fork.

"Attention everyone! I do believe a toast is in order! "

Everyone cheered. John raised his glass and looked at Molly and Sherlock, his face full of emotion.

"When I met my best friend Sherlock... " His voice stuttered a bit. " well, you've all met him! " He waited for the laughter died down. " Well, it took me a long time to see the human side to him. But when I did, it was something I will always aspire to become. Then came Molly. Unswerving, loving, little Molly. It may have took him a long time to get that clue, but... its one I know he shall...never delete, never swerve on... never allow anyone to take away. He gets that... from Molly. Cheers. "

Glasses raised and cheers went out. Sherlock kissed his wife and bumped his nose against hers in what she thought was an impossibly adorable move.

"Now now! Time for the dance! " John shouted, glancing over at Violet, who nodded at him. He stepped forward and helped her to her feet.

"Mother? " Sherlock looked worried.

"Im fine, stop fussing. I need to say something. "

Violet came to stand in the middle of the dance floor between Sherlock and Molly. One hand covering their entwined fingers.

" I... have been thinking back a lot on my life lately. One memory that came to me out of the blue... I was in America, well, long ago. Back when your daddy was about your age, Laura, sweetheart... " She said, looking at her granddaughter. " Anyway, I went to the cinema one night. It was late and I just needed to get away. We all know songs can stay with us. "

Molly and Sherlock glanced over his mother's head at each other. Yes, they knew that well.

"Well, this song, when it played, I thought of my dear son here. I won't say why at the time. The words were ones I wish had had been the one to impart as my own wisdom on my son. Give him hope. If I had been stronger... But I knew...that he would take a long time to love. But when he did, it would be forever. I prayed I would live to see her. The woman who earned Sherlock's love. And believe me, as you all know him, EARNED is the correct work. "

Now, after learning the story of these two, and seeing them together, I knew I was correct. I think it speaks for both of you. Those that know you best, will understand. "

Violet squeezed their hands.

" I do hope you don't mind I selected the song."

She stepped back, and John immediately gave her his arm to lead her back to her seat.

Sherlock and Molly looked at his mother blinking until Violet motioned for the musicians to start playing the song. It was just a piano and a woman at the microphone.

mmmmmmmmmm

Sherlock and Molly held close to each other, their foreheads touching, hands clasped and held over Sherlock's chest as the first notes began to play. Both listened intently as the words Violet meant for them sang softly out.

Some say love, it is a river

That drowns the tender reed.

Some say love, it is a razor

That leaves your soul to bleed.

Some say love, it is a hunger,

An endless aching need.

I say love, it is a flower,

And you its only seed.

It's the heart afraid of breaking

That never learns to dance.

It's the dream afraid of waking

That never takes the chance.

It's the one who won't be taken,

Who cannot seem to give,

And the soul afraid of dyin'

That never learns to live.

Sherlock closed his eyes and swallowed. His grip on Molly's hands tightened. He felt Molly's hand shake and knew she was hearing the same thing he was.

When the night has been too lonely

And the road has been too long,

And you think that love is only

For the lucky and the strong,

Just remember in the winter

Far beneath the bitter snows

Lies the seed that with the sun's love

In the spring becomes the rose.

mmmmmmmmmm

Everyone was speechless when the song ended. They just watched the couple still swaying together.

John looked at the older Mrs Holmes sitting beside him, considering her for a moment with renewed consideration.

"You are a crafty old bat, aren't you? " John said with wonder in his voice.

She didn't bother denying it.

"More than you could possibly know, my dear boy. " She didn't look at him, but did smirk Sherlock's smirk.

John watched her carefully, till he shook his head and laughed.

"Are you even actually dying? Cause you look uncommonly healthy to this doctor. "

Violet wouldn't meet his eyes. She merely shrugged.

"Aren't we all...doctor? "


	33. Chapter 33

I just can't stop writing! Gah!

LOL

After a chapter like this, you KNOW this one is gonna have major Sherlolly fluff and matureness... LOL

I will tell you this now. Sex scenes are easy. Go to the good ole sexy bump and grind. Making love, however... especially with a sountrack playing in ones head...much more in my opinion when trying to write. But usually, even those are relatively simple.

In this case. It started me pacing, fanning myself. I blame Benedict. He is such an inspiration. Many women when reading love stories put themselves in the place of the heroine, and Im no exception.

So... Three glasses of wine and a fan now installed on my desk...here you go.

If you want to slip into the diabetic coma I am placing myself in for this ( LOL ) I suggest you listen to this on loop like I am doing while writing this. It goes perfect...

watch?v=bhahbyEjFPw

Chapter 33

The final guests were leaving, and frankly, Sherlock was tired of shaking hands. When he'd shaken the last one, he looked over at his daughter. She was laying with her head on his mothers lap. He smiled tenderly at the sight. He walked over to them and bent to pick the sleeping child into his arms. Laura stirred slightly.

"Shhh Shhh Shhe...I've got you. " He whispered, kissing her cheek. She snugged against his chest.

"You really should get to bed, mother. " Sherlock looked at her keenly.

"I will. Thank you, for the best day. "

"I better put her down. " He said walking away.

"Sherlock? "

He turned around, brow raised in question.

"Tonight should be special. Be special with her. "

Sherlock looked confused. His mother chuckled.

"With Molly, not Laura. "

"Mother, as you must have ascertained, Molly and I have done this before. "

"But she is a bride tonight. Not just a wife. Its a girl thing. "

Sherlock thought on that for a moment. He supposed she was right.

"I have the guest cottage arranged for you. "

"What's wrong with our room here? "

"I had the guest cottage prepared. You'll see. Molly will be waiting for you there. "

Sherlock shook his head and took Laura to her room, taking off her shoes and pulling the covers up over her. After a kiss on her forehead, he turned to leave.

Violet was being led by Mycroft to the house when she saw Sherlock striding across the lawn towards the guest cottage.

"Mycroft, I have another gift. But I thought I would let them have tonight first. But, I wanted to go over it with you, first. "

"Of course, mother. "

"Mycroft? "

"Yes? "

"Now that Sherlock is nicely settled... "

"Do NOT even start. "

"Its a mother's prerogative. Tell me about... Roger. "

"Rog...how... "

"Anthea. "

"You know Anthea? "

"My dear, how do you think I get my information? What little I get. We correspond quite a bit. Usually text. She certainly loves to do that. "

"I may be looking for another assistant. "

"Don't you dare. She's an asset Now. I repeat... tell me about Roger... "

"Mother " Mycroft sighed.

mmmmmmmmmm

Sherlock stood in front of the door to the cottage. Why was she already there? Wasn't he supposed to carry her over the threshold or some nonsense? Tilting his head back, he made a mental note to do just that the next time they went to their own house. Molly would like that.

He opened the door and his mother had once again outdone herself. A line of rose petals causing a trail to the bedroom.

There was a fireplace blazing, casting a soft glow on the room beside the bed. To the side of the fireplace stood Molly. She was in a soft cream silk slip that tied over the shoulders. Her hair was still up. The effect was mesmerizing.

As was the look in her eyes.

Part desire, part love, and part something he couldn't quite identify. Yes he could. He knew what he was seeing in her eyes.

His future.

Slowly, he walked towards her. When he came to stand before her, he raised his hand to slowly trace her face. She turned into his palm, almost cat like, Sherlock noticed. She turned her eyes to him and for the umpteenth time that day, stole his breath.

Ever so sweetly, he lowered his lips to hers. The tenderness in his kiss caused the tears to roll down Molly's cheeks from under her closed lids.

"Why are you crying? " He asked, wiping the tears from her face.

Molly softly laughed.

"I knew you were in there somewhere. I don't know how I or anyone else could have ever seen you as ...cold. I waited so long for you...so long. " she finished brokenly.

He didn't understand her at first. When he did he kissed her again.

Tonight... he was finally the man she deserved.

Sherlock slid his fingers up her arms till his large hands cradled her neck as his kiss deepened. Molly's arms came around his waist to run a slow trace of her fingers up and down his back.

He lifted his face from her's as his fingers undid the fastners in her hair, letting it down, flowing over his hands and down her back.

Never taking his eyes from hers, he one at a time, undid the ties at her shoulders, placing slow warm kisses on her bared shoulder, before moving along to the hollow of her throat. Molly's head fell back as she lost herself in the feel of his touch. She felt his hands move to stroke her back as her gown pooled to the floor.

She reached forward and started slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She angled herself so she was now at his throat, kisses and tasting him as she slid the shirt from his shoulders. Her hands ran along to hard planes of his chest as she looked up at him again. He placed his warm hand on her chest, right over her heart.

"Mine. "

"Yes. Always. Always."

Sherlock placed his hands at her back and gently laid her down on her back. He knelt half on the bed, his knee between her hers as he loomed over her. He placed soft sweet kisses along her lips and jaw before descending lower. He kissed the side of her neck, tracing a wet path to her chest. His hands cupped her breast, kneading it. He kissed her deeply again once more before he bent his head to take a hardened nipple into his mouth suckling, and wetting it with his tongue. His other hand ran along her other breast, until he was satisfied with the first and moved on to the other. Sher look one of his hands in hers and placed soft slow kisses on each of his fingertips.

"Sherlock... please... " Molly sighed, almost in tears. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She needed him to take possession of her entirely.

Sherlock looked back up at her, his hair looking almost like a tousled little boys. He came back up and allowed Molly to sit up to undo his trouser button and zipper. He looked down at her as she did this. She opened them up a bit them just looked at him. He was looking down at her, hair in his face, his eyes so blue she could easily lose herself in them. His body, lean and tone all the way down to the deep lines of his hips and the soft trail of hair leading into the still unexposed part within the trousers.

"You are...beautiful. Sherlock. "

Sherlock captured her lips in a deep kiss, not trusting himself to a verbal response. His tongue filled her mouth, rubbing, teasing, tasting. Like he was memorising the taste of her.

Molly kissed him back with all the emotion she had for him. Her hands rand down his back and started to move his trousers down farther. Sherlock assisted, until he was as naked as she was.

Perhaps more.

Sherlock ran his hand along her leg, slowly, before lifting one up to place on his hip.

He kept her gaze as he entered her. A soft moan emitting from them both. Molly pulled up and kissed Sherlock's chest as he would slide in and withdraw. His hands covered every inch of skin he could reach, as his eyes watched her every reaction.

He continued this until he couldn't take the torment any longer. He ran his tongue along her neck and thrust so deeply Molly thought she would shatter.

With an arched back, and with his name cried from her lips... she did.

When the tremors subsided she looked back up at Sherlock. His eyes were closed and his hair was damp. The trembling of his hands as he caressed her all told her how hard he was fighting his own release.

Molly pulled him closer to her, so his chest was pressed against hers. He rested his head beside hers and entwined her finger with his in each hand. This way every inch of them touched. Nothing between them. Sherlock didn't miss the meaning.

She turned her head to look into his eyes.

"Let go, my love. "

With that, Sherlock sped up his movements, as they rocked together in the lover's rhythm. He was so close to her, that his movements quickly brought her to catch up with them. Sherlock kissed her deeply as the both climaxed so hard, they clung together to a point where they weren't sure where one started and the other ended. They held each other until the warmth of the fire set them both into a peaceful slumber, still connected.

mmmmmmmmmm

The next morning, Sherlock woke up in the best mood he'd been in in years. He and Molly made love one more time before getting dressed to start the day.

They headed up to the house's dining room and were greeted by Mycroft and Laura

"Eat quickly. We have a meeting with mother. " Mycroft said, not looking up from the paper.

"Is she worse from her exertions last night? " Molly asked worried.

"No no. Not at all. Mother has brought something to my attention that needs our perusal. "

"Which is."

"That she is better connected than wedding planners. EAT. "

Molly didn't eat much, her nausea not liking the smell of it. Sherlock scarfed his food down, making Laura laugh.

"Shall we? " Sherlock said with his mouth full... rising from the table.

mmmmmmmmmm

When they arrived in Violets room, Sherlock, Molly and Laura stood staring at her. Gone was the at death's door palor. She was sitting at her desk fully dressed and looking at least ten years younger than her actual age. Her curly dark hair was pulled back into a thick braid that wound about at the nape of her neck.

"Ah, there you are. I trust you slept well? " She eyed Sherlock and Molly, who had the decency to blush.

Violet smiled.

"We are having a visitor today. And dear old friend. Like Dr Mattheson here. His name is Eckhard Stein. His father Edgar Stein, and my father were friends during the war. Had I been smarter, he would have been you boys' father. But that is neither here nor there. " She said waving any questions away.

" I will try to get to the point. Your grandfather went to university with Edgar. They became good friends. Afterwards, Edgar became quite the well known scientist. His breakthroughs... well, at any rate, eventually, Edgar's reputation got the attention of Adolph Hitler. Well, Edgar was a good egg, and wanted nothing to do with the man. Never trusted him. Hitler was furious at Edgar's denial. "

Sherlock opened his mouth to ask what the point of this fascinating tale was when Violet held her hand up to shush him.

"Your grandfather helped Edgar escape to Switzerland. " She put the emphasis in just the right place to snap Sherlock to attention.

" I grew up with him known simply as Uncle Ed. When you told me what was going on, Sherlock, I immediately called Eckhard to see if his father was still alive. "

"And is he? " Sherlock asked, feeling cold suddenly.

"Yes. Sherlock... he didn't do this. Believe that. But...I thought he might know some...unethical scientists out there. After a while, he was able to email me a list of names. "

Mycroft joined in there.

"My own research found a possible candidate. But I had had no luck tracking him down. That is, until Mother supplied me with this list. "

Mycroft handed a file to Sherlock.

"Anthea faxed this over this morning. Lesley Hellman. "

"Name sounds familiar. " Molly said, leaning over Sherlock's arm to look at the file. "Yes. He worked at Barts for a short time. Nasty fellow. "

"Knew him well? " Mycroft asked

"No. Not really. He wasn't there long. And when he was working there, he was always popping off for days on end. "

"Fits the data. " Mycroft said.

" Yes. He does. " Sherlock said

"A discreet investigation with his neighbors in Switzerland gave us that he had a flatmate from time to time. It was a running joke. Hellman is a small man, while the flatmate was large. It is assumed they were lovers. "

Sherlock brought his head up from the file with a jerk.

"Moran! "

"Indeed. "

mmmmmmmmmm

Sherlock paced in front of the window.

"I am so SICK of waiting... "

"Sherlock, these things take time. "

Sherlock grunted in response. It had been five months since the men struck out to find Moran. But the man had once again disappeared from the planet. Now, When Sherlock's patience had been tested to its limits, his own child was taking it's sweet time coming to greet them.

Laura was with John and Mary. It was a hard enough climb with her the last few months.

They had sat Laura down when they got home from his mother's house to tell her the happy news that she was getting a little brother or sister.

She was NOT happy.

She argued with her tutor, refused to eat most times, and generally threw multiple tantrums any time Molly came near Sherlock.

The only person she behaved for was her grandmother, who got on Sherlock's bad side, quickly. He remembered the conversation.

"But what about Doctor Mattheson's diagnosis. "

"Oh, he that was a guess. "

"A what? "

Sherlock eyed his mother.

"What kind of doctor is he? "

"Psychiatrist. "

"You said he was YOUR doctor. "

"And so he is. Do you think forty years with your father, I don't need therapy? "

"I needed a cover. It all turned out well, right? "

"If you see it that way. "

"I choose to. Sherlock, I did mean everything I said. I love you and needed you in my life. "

"Why not sooner. "

"You weren't ready. "

He couldn't really argue that fact. But deep inside, he was grateful his mother, now a helpful ally, was going to be around for a while.

So, she wasn't surprised when he turned up on her doorstep two weeks later about Laura's behavior.

"Sherlock, you must understand. She just GOT you in her life. And now she has to share you. You should let her talk to Daniel. He can help her. "

"My daughter doesn't need a phsychiatrist. "

"I think she might. Really Sherlock, with all she's been through? "

Daniel Mattheson turned out to be a Godsend. Laura was improving by the day. By Molly's seventh month, Laura was helping Molly pick decorate the nursery and calling her round belly MY baby.

Well, HER baby was certainly taking its time.

"Sherlock, you are going to wear poor Molly out just watching you. " His mother said from a chair in the corner of the room.

Sherlock stopped and went to the end of the bed, lifting the covers till they landed on his head.

"What are you doing? " Molly asked sputtering.

"I want to see how far you are dialated. "

"Sherlock! You can't do that! "

"Im not molesting you at a time like this, Molly. "

"The doctor was JUST here. Im only at seven. "

Sherlock started to argue when another contraction hit Molly. He ran to her side, taking her hand. He could handle this much better if Molly weren't in such terrible pain. So would Molly, he supposed.

"Sure you want to do this natural? There is still time for an epidural. "

"No. I don't want to take...any...chances. " Molly gritted through the pain.

Three hours later, Molly was begging for an epidural.

"Im sorry, Molly. No time. Get ready to push! "

"God! I can't. Sherlock don't make me! "

Sherlock held his wife tight about her shoulders, even though he just knew she'd at least fractured a couple of small bones in his hand.

"You are the strongest woman I know, Molly. You can do this. Bring our beautiful son into the world! " He said trying to sound positive.

"OH SOD OFF! I don't know why I EVER let you touch me! "

Sherlock knew to expect such nonsensical traitorous talk. He smiled and bent to whisper his love in her ear, using his deepest, silkiest voice. Luckily he timed it to go along with the ebbing of that particular contraction.

"Oh, yes. I remember now. "

The nurses giggled as Sherlock grinned then winked at them.

It was only seconds before the next contraction had her screaming like a banshee... on fire.

"Ok Molly, just a couple more pushes and we'll be done. I know you are tired, but you are almost there. " The doctor said, looking up at her.

Molly pushed again, as hard as she could.

"Ok, you are crowning now. We just have to get the head out, the rest will be easy, ok? "

Sherlock's hand contracted around Molly's. She rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead and look, you know you want to! " Sherlock stretched so he can keep his hand with her, but still see. His eyes misted at seeing the dark oval, with whisps that promised to be curls.

"Ok, Molly, Give us one really big push so we can get the head out now! "

Molly braced herself on her elbows and pushed. Emitting a pitch so high, Sherlock looked at her with wide eyes.

"Molly, darling, only Gabriel can hear you now. "

"There we are! " The doctor said as with a pop, the head was released, and the baby's nose was invaded.

"One more, Molly. That's a girl. "

The last push was much easier, and the rest of the baby slid out and after a few seconds cried out in rebellion at the cold that came to his skin.

After Sherlock cut the cord, the baby was wrapped in a blanket and set on Molly's chest. Sherlock smiled down at his son, brushing his tiny hand with his finger. A finger the baby promptly latched on to and tried to nurse the tip of.

"I believe he's hungry, mummy. "

"I think you are right. "

While the baby was treated and laid with his mother to feed, Sherlock made the phone calls.

Mycroft was first to arrive. He kissed his mother on the cheek as she held her grandson. John and Mary brought Laura in a few minutes later, and she stood guard over who did and didn't touch HER baby.

Later that night, Sherlock sat on the chair, his sleeping daughter in his arms. Molly held thier son and looked at Sherlock.

"We still have to name him. "

" Not Hamish. No matter what John says. "

"No. Not Hamish. " Molly agreed.

Molly looked at her son and thought on the changes in her life over the past few months. She reached over the the bedside table to retrieve the gift Violet had had given her when she came by with the news that she was getting a grandson.

"I had this made, and hoped it would arrive during the wedding. I kept hoping. But it didn't arrive till last week. Some things, you can't rush.

Molly took the box from Violet and opened it. Inside was a lovely platinum ring. The diamond in the center was expertly shaved into the shape of a rose. On either side of the rose, were small tear shaped diamonds. It as on the tip of Molly's tongue to mention the teardrops were upside down, but she didn't want to be rude with such a beautiful and thoughtful gift. Violet saved her the trouble.

" The teardrops aren't done wrong. Instead of falling FROM the rose, they are drawn TO it. "

Molly looked over the ring now and knew as soon as her fingers went down to normal size, she would have Sherlock place it on her finger.

She wanted to honor his mother. But she drew the line at naming a boy Violet.

"Sherlock? "

"Hmm? "

"What is your mum's maiden name? "

Sherlock saw where this was going and smiled with a nod.

"Addison. "

Molly smiled back down at the sleeping baby.

"Happy Birthday, Addison Holmes. "


	34. Chapter 34

Did I say something about angst...oh yeah... I did!

Chapter 34

"Happy birthday, Laura! " John bent down to kiss the birthday girl. Mary went to sit down beside Molly. "

After all that had gone on, Sherlock and Molly wanted to make up a lackluster birthday last year with this.

And did they go all out!

Or should they say, it was another stellar Violet Holmes production.

Fortunately Sherlock had enough property to cover it. There was a carousel, pony rides, magicians...no clowns. Laura hated clowns. Molly had tsked her telling her it was her own fault for continuing to sneak movies. This time, it had been Molly's copy of Poltergeist.

Molly had also taken to watching Laura's favorite show with her. She'd purchased each season of Supernatural. After the baby was brought home, both Sherlock and Molly did what they could to make sure Laura didn't feel left out from all the attention the baby needed.

Sherlock was getting nowhere with Moran, so Molly insisted he start taking cases again. Before he went mad and took her with him, she insisted. This left Sherlock out late working many nights. So, while Addison slept, Molly and Laura had their special time with the Winchesters.

Sherlock, however, was not amused at Molly's crush on Sam.

"Spends too much time at the gym. " he grumbled, passing by the screen.

The family adapted to the duality of Sherlock. When he was on a case, he was his old self now. He tended to be cold, not very affectionate, distant and constantly snapping at people. Laura got used to it, and didn't take it personally. When he'd make some kind of rude comment, she would roll her eyes and say " Whatever, daddy. "

But even in his consulting detective mode, Sherlock tried his best to come home long enough to at least kiss his children goodnight.

"Addison, NO! " Molly yelped and went to grab her son. He was heading towards her rose bushes. His own first birthday was two weeks ago. They thought maybe to combine the two parties, but thought something smaller would be more appropriate for a child too young to remember it.

Molly placed her son safely on her lap.

"So... How much longer? " Molly said, placing a hand on Mary's protruding belly.

"About three weeks. Gah, these boys have to time everything, don't they? "

"Seems that way. Have you picked out a name for her? "

"Margaret, after John's mum. Maggie for short. "

"Oh, that's pretty! Be glad it wasn't a boy, aye? "

The women looked at each other.

"Hamish" they both said at the same time and shuddered before breaking out into laughter.

It had indeed become a running gag.

mmmmmmmmmm

John and Mary welcomed their daughter to the world two weeks and four days later.

John still followed Sherlock on cases, at Mary's insistence. While the men worked, Mary started hanging around with Molly at her home.

Soon, Sherlock laughed at John when he'd gripe about Dean. The women had each started crushing on a brother.

"See? "

"Guy spends too much time at the gym. " John grumbled.

"That's what I SAID! "

mmmmmmmmmm

John sat in his chair at Baker st, going over the paper as Sherlock went over possible cases on his website when Mycroft came in.

"What is it Mycroft? Im working. " Sherlock said, not looking at his brother.

"Sherlock... "

Something in his voice made both Sherlock and John spin around to look at him. He sounded..hollow.

"What is it? Is it mother? "

"No. She's fine. Listen to me. "

"Im listening. "

"We found Moran. "

Both men jumped up from their seats

"Where? " Sherlock said, already grabbing his coat and scarf.

"Ireland. We have him under surveillance. But ... "

"But what? "

" He knows we are coming. We have to be prepared. He's already killed two of my...men "

"So, no element of surprise. "

"No. He's not stupid, Sherlock. He doesn't want to get put in prison. "

"Excellent! " Sherlock said with fake cheeriness. "because I have no intention of putting him anywhere but six feet under. "

"It won't be that easy, Sherlock. You have to consider your family now. Let me take care of this. You have a wife and children who love and need you. You can't risk that. "

"The hell I can't! I am better capable of this, Mycroft. Better than you. Why don't you go take a holiday with Roger...again. " he said with a comical eye widening.

Mycroft sat down heavily, causing Sherlock to frown down at him.

"Roger...was one of the men killed. "

Sherlock sucked in his breath, but wasn't sure what to say. Thank God for John.

"Mycroft...we are so sorry. We really thought... "

"So did I. Probably was. He went for my sake. He adored Laura. Wanted to help. Moran broke his neck while I was helpless to do more than watch him do it. "

"Wait... you were there? " Sherlock shouted, still in his mode.

"I wanted to get the layout. I... "

"Yes. Alright. But Mycroft, you can't honestly expect me to sit back and let others do this. Not this. "

"I suppose not. "

mmmmmmmmmm

They waited until Laura and Addison were in bed, and Maggie was asleep in her pram before they broke the news to the wives.

They took it better than expected.

"Why now? " Molly asked.

"What do you mean? " Sherlock asked with surprise.

" He has stayed so well hidden. Think Sherlock. Why would he let himself be found now? "

"I don't think it was intentional. I think he has been running so long and slipped up."

"Will it be finished? Finally? " Molly asked, her face masking her fear.

"I intend on it. " Sherlock replied trying to deduce her true feelings. She was getting too good at hiding them.

"Then just do it. Do it and come back to us and we can go on with our lives. "

John was silent. He held tight to Mary's hand but was looking at he sleeping form of his daughter.

"John? "

"Im sorry Mary. "

"Don't. Don't do that. He needs you. I told you I understand that. This is all our fight. We will keep the home fires burning. Just go do your job. "

mmmmmmmmmm

Two days later, Sherlock and John stood looking down at the small cottage down by the cliffs overlooking the sea. dow the hill from the house they were currently hiding in to observe. Sherlock briefly thought snug quaint little place like it would be nice to take Molly to, if they ever managed to take that holiday together.

Of course, in better weather.

The storm outside was bellowing. Rain poured down in sheets. Sherlock wrapped his coat closer around her. The weather had taken out the power anywhere in sight. Sherlock was thankful for the cover. He could see through the windows, Moran had lit several candles. Smirking to himself, he stared steely eyes at the shadowed form that traced past the windows now and again.

' Comfy, Moran? Good. Yes. No one would be crazy enough to be out in weather like this, now would they? ' Sherlock thought to himself. ' Welcome back, element of surprise. '

Slowly he made his way around the room. He glanced over at the table in the next room, where John and Mycroft were busy playing cards. Mycroft's men were sleeping, taking a rest during the storm. Perfect.

Quietly, Sherlock considered his brother and best friend. They were going to be angry, but Sherlock wouldn't risk anyone's life this night but his own.

No one noticed when Sherlock quietly slipped out of the house.

Moran sat down on the wood chair and picked up his mobile. Still no reception. He had been stuck here waiting for his men to arrive. They had been delayed and Moran was getting edgier by the moment. He knew he was being watched. He had to get out of there before the weather cleared and Holmes made his move. He had to risk it. Putting his coat on, he headed towards the door.

"Going somewhere, Moran? " A deep voice came from behind him.

"Holmes. How did you get in? "

"Window. Back room. Locked rusted. Easily broken. You slipped up. "

"I didn't... "

"You did. But here... since we are now stuck here together in your snug little hideout, how about we have a chat? "

Sherlock still blocked Moran's exit. He motioned for the chairs by the table.

"A chat? Im not telling you anything. "

"No? Fine. I will talk. "

Moran sat down and gave Sherlock a gruff laugh.

"Nothing you have to say will interest me, Mr. Holmes. "

"No? Well, what else do you have to do? " Sherlock sat across from him, leaning back in the chair and crossing his legs.

"Cards? " Moran suggested casually, trying to match Sherlock who seemed utterly at ease. Didn't he know how close he was to getting his neck snapped?

"Boring. "

"Drink? "

"No thank you? "

"Hard to please, aren't you, Mr. Holmes. "

"Sherlock...please. I see no sense in not getting to use the given name of the man who will take your last breath. "

"Says you. Jim was right. You are cocky. "

"I prefer arrogant. Sounds less pornographic. "

"Whatever. But its true. Only one of us is leaving this place alive tonight. "

"Agreed. But just out of curiosity, since no one other than those in this room will know, why don't you answer a few questions. "

"You're wired. "

"Search me. I'm not. "

"No. I don't think I will... I don't trust you. "

"Ah! Another thing we have in common. "

"Think you're funny, do you? "

"Hilarious. " Sherlock said with a sarcastic look, but lethal voice.

"Ok, makes no difference I guess. What do you want to know. "

"Why? What did Moriarty want my child. "

"He thought you were wasted, doing good. Had quite a thing for you, you know. "

"Is that a fact? "

"Yeah. He wanted someone like you but smarter. Faster. The fact that the little one looked like you was a bonus. "

"Why? "

Moran grinned cruelly.

"He was thinking after a while to wait till she grew up. Then take her. A child with both sets of genetics... would be unstoppable, he said. "

Sherlock's brows gathered just above his nose.

"He planned on impregnating my daughter? "

"Eventually, yeah. But then you screwed that up. You messed up his game plane, and he had to abort. But he still wanted to have Laura continue. I was to keep her treatment going. train her to be ... "

"Him? "

"Yeah. Truth is, I think he kinda got bored waiting. He got bored easy. "

Sherlock's mind was reeling.

"You know, I think after I kill you, I will find little Laura. I bet she's gonna grow up real pretty. Or maybe your little Molly can ease the lonliness until the little girl is old enough to take on a man.

"You will not TOUCH my family. "

"Keep on thinking that...Sherlock. "

Moran didn't see Sherlock's fist come at him. He stumbled back but didn't fall. It was as if he was made of stone. Sherlock fought the urge to shake the pain from his knuckles, showing a sign of weakness.

Moran swung on Sherlock, but was thrown off and slammed into the table. Sherlock took advantage of the man in pain and gripped Moran's neck with his long fingers, pressing tight. The still wet curls of his hair dripping down into the man's eyes.

"Damn you! DAMN YOU! " Sherlock screamed.

mmmmmmmmmm

"Did you hear that? " John suddenly looked up.

"Hear what? " Mycroft replied not looking up from his hand.

"I thought...I heard a shout. "

"Its the storm, John. You always try to distract when I am winning. "

"You are not...Sherlock? "

When there was no response, Mycroft looked up too.

There was a loud crashing sound and both ran to the window. They saw the silhouette of two might fighting in the house below.

"Bloody hell! " John yelled, heading for the door, Mycroft and his men on his heels.

mmmmmmmmmm

Moran was fighting for his breath, but Sherlock wasn't letting up. The larger man lifted his knees and used them to push Sherlock off him. They grappled and punched at eachother, breaking furniture and eventually tumbling out a glass window. After just seconds, Sherlock was back on his feet, Reaching up to pull Moran close enough to hit.

When he did, his foot slipped on the wet pathway and they broke through the wood fence beside them.

John had gotten most of the way down the hill just in time to see both men fall.

"SHERLOCK! " John screamed, running towards the edge.


	35. Chapter 35

Ok, have to go to work today kiddies, so no rapid posts today. :) But I will hopefully be able to keep the drive up.

Chapter 35

Molly couldn't sleep. For the past two days she tossed and turned in the bed. She tried to keep it together, for the sake of the children, but she didn't know how much more she could take.

She hadn't had any calls or updates for nearly a week, and she was getting scared. She had even taken to text Anthea to see if she'd heard anything. If she had, she wasn't forthcoming with the information.

Mary had virtually moved in. She kept a watchful eye on her friend. Holding her when she cried, and caring for all three children when Molly seemed unable to move. Molly felt bad. She knew Mary was worried for her husband too. Mary shrugged it off and said she got the safer bet, not marrying Sherlock Holmes. But both women knew too well, if Sherlock decided to plunge head first into hell, John would follow.

She looked down at her bed, Laura had taken to sleeping there at night on her fathers side, thinking it might help. Sweet girl.

But she wasn't a normal little girl. She was too much like her father and no matter how well Molly tried to hide her concern, or make it seem like he was just off on a difficult case, Laura knew different. Molly didn't tell her this was about Moran. But still, the girl knew something was different about this one.

Especially the lack of contact.

Addison went about his day as usual. He was so young. He didn't know any better. Sadly, Sherlock worked much since Addison's arrival, so he didn't know the difference. Not that Sherlock neglected affection with Addison. He was a loving father to both when he wasn't working.

Molly pushed the curtain aside to look out onto the grounds. It was early and a bit foggy, bit it was lovely. She started to take a deep breath when she heard a groan come from the bed.

"mmmmmom...light... "

Molly looked over at the bed to see Laura's face planted in the pillow, one big blue eye squinting where the light hit it.

"Oh, sorry, love. " She said, putting the curtain back in place. "Go back to sleep. "

"I don't want to. " Laura said sitting up and pulling her knees up to her chin.

"Still having bad dreams? " Molly sat beside her and rubbed her back.

"Same one. Always the same. "

"Can't find daddy? "

"I know he's there. Its just dark and I can't see him. He can't hear me calling for him. "

"You've been having this dream since you were four. "

"Before. "

"What? "

" I had them in that house. Before I met my dad. I just didn't know till later who I was looking for. "

"Interesting. How long before? "

"Dunno. I can't remember not having it. But I found daddy, and I'm six now. Why won't they stop? "

"Have you talked to Daniel about them? "

"No. "

"Well, perhaps you should. At any rate, sometime when you can go back to regular school, maybe the routine will help. "

"Daddy said I didn't have to go to one of those places. Said there are not nice people there. "

"Bullies? "

"Yes. "

"Yes, well, there will be bullies everywhere in life. You socialize with almost no one but adults. You need to learn how to make friends your own age. I will talk to your father as soon as he...comes home. "

Laura caught the look that passed Molly's features but said nothing.

The day went along as usual. It wasn't long before Addison was buzzing around and Mary slid into her spot on the couch to feed Maggie while Molly prepared breakfast.

"I am thinking of returning to Barts. " Molly said suddenly.

"Are you sure? " Mary asked, not sure how Sherlock was going to like that.

"Not really. I love being home and taking care of the children. But Laura and Addison should be in ... they need to be around more children. And while they are gone, I won't have much to do. I miss working, especially helping Sherlock solve his cases. "

"I can understand. But, not till we know its safe. "

"Where Moran is concerned, who knows when we will ever be safe. "

Molly gripped the counter and stared into the sink.

Would they ever feel safe again?

Molly decided to change the subject.

"We are supposed to visit Violet this weekend. Come with? "

"Oh I'd love to! That woman is always great fun. Are you sure her husband isn't going to be there? "

"Yes. Since Violets...recovery...he is off doing his own thing again. "

"I don't see why she doesn't just divorce that arse! "

"She explained that. Since the fortune is hers, and he hasn't had a real job since marrying her, he could slam her for alimony. Right now he is on an...allowance...shall we say. When she does eventually pass on, he will get pretty much nothing. "

"And that will surely make him worse than ever. "

"I don't think Sherlock or Mycroft care. Not like he's been much of a father to them. And after what he put Violet through, Im not sure he's much of a human being. "

They all sat down and ate in companionable silence. Laura ate slowly every once in a while placing her fork down and rubbing her temples.

"Headache? " Mary asked, concerned.

Laura merely nodded.

"She gets them from time to time. Just like Sherlock. Usually dealing with the mind palace. Perhaps something needing to be deleted. "

Laura looked up.

"I have a mind castle. Daddy said since I am a princess I have to have a castle. "

"True. But dad's is a palace, and he's not a prince. He's more like...like a... " Molly couldn't find the right word. Mary supplied one.

"Diva? "

"Yes! That's it! " And the girls dissolved into laughter.

Just as Molly was washing dishes, she saw a car pull up through the kitchen window. Looked like one of Mycroft's. She smiled, hoping it was news. But when the car door opened, and John came out, she froze, her eyes going to his legs.

He was limping.

Molly let the glass she was washing slip from her fingers and smash in the sink.

"Molly? Are you ok? " Mary came running in. She followed Molly's line of sight. Joy filled her being at the sight of her husband, until she saw what Molly had.

"Molly... "

"Where is Sherlock? "

"Molly, lets go talk to... "

"Why isn't he with John? "

"Molly, please... lets go see, ok? "

Molly ran to the door, Mary on her heels. John stopped as the woman flung open the door and ran towards him.

"John... where is Sherlock? "

John opened his mouth to speak, but words escaped him. But Molly could read him. He looked like he had aged, not slept and had lost at least ten pounds.

"John...please. "

John opened his mouth again, but at that moment, Laura came bounding from the house. He watched her walk towards them and closed his eyes.

"Molly...God, I am sorry. "

"No. Where is he John... " Molly said, grabbing his shirt and shaking him.

"DAMN YOU! Tell me where he is! "

"Im sorry...im so bloody sorry! "

"No no no no no no no " Molly chanted, collapsing to the ground, pulling John down with her.

mmmmmmmmmm

There was no funeral. None of them could handle another one. Besides, as John and Mycroft explained, there was no body.

John had seen him fall. He and Moran had toppled off the cliff to the rocks and water below. The storm had continued for days afterward. Made it hard to see anything. But a drop like that... John assure her there was no chance of survival.

Molly tried to reason. Sherlock had done this before. But John also reminded her that he didn't have a plan this time.

Laura reacted robotically. She insisted if there was no body, her father was still alive somewhere. It was logic, to a childs mind, even a superior one. She had reverted back to the child she had been when she arrived in London. Cold, not playing or laughing. She would sit for hours, trying to solve the case, so to speak.

Daniel spent a good deal of time with her. It was then that she spoke of the nightmares.

"So you see? Its like the dream. He fell and was hurt. It was dark and no one could see him and he couldn't hear them. But I always wake up, and daddy shows up. He always turns up. He will again. "

Molly wanted that to be true. But she knew better than to hope. It had been a month now. If Sherlock were alive, he wouldn't have allowed them to worry so. He would have found some way to contact them. Moran's body was found washed up against the rocks. Sherlock's it is assumed, was washed out to sea. Fitting burial, for a pirate, she thought, as she sat at the table, unable to eat. John eyed her cautiously.

"Damn him! " Molly shouted suddenly, slamming her hands on the table. " Why did he have to go off alone! Always put the weight of the whole fucking world on his shoulders alone. Arrogant son of a bitch! How could he just leave us like that? " Molly turned firey eyes at John who learned to keep it as simple as possible.

"I don't think it ever occurred to him he could lose. "

"Lose? Moran is dead. HE won. WE lost. He won his battle and left us with the ashes! Selfish! just...selfish " She whispered harshly.

John looked over at Mary. As doctors, they knew Molly was going through the stages of grief, just as Laura was. Laura's they didn't know what to expect, as she was far from average. But they were going to stay put until all was accepted.

mmmmmmmmmm

Mycroft sat beside his mother. She looked like she had aged a decade. He was genuinely concerned her grief had truly put her on the path of decline. But this time, instead of wasting away in her centuries old bed, she was working herself to death.

She handled the news worse this time than the last, Daniel had told her. But she was going remarkably quickly through her grief. Moran may be dead, but there was still the rest of the network to deal with. And Violet was damned if she was going to let her youngest son's symphony go unfinished.

Knowing his mother's contacts well out rivaled his own, he let her do her work. He went down to the dining room, needing a very strong cup of tea. Anthea was already down there, her phone in her hand, as usual. But instead of texting away, she was staring straight ahead. It didn't take long for Mycroft to see why.

There, sitting at the head of the table...was Siger.

mmmmmmmmmm

Cold rain beat painfully against a pair of high cheekbones, causing cold blue eyes to squint against it. They were scanning the waves as the crashed against the boat. His grip firm around the ropes, keeping his balance. His free hand absently wiping water out of his thick beard.

" Storm will be dying out now. But there are ice warnings. You'll want to come inside now, sir." A voice from behind him called out in french.

"No thank you. I think I will ride it out. " He replied fluently

"But sir... Captain said you still need to be in bed. "

"I don't need bed, I need air. "

"You've a stronger stomach than I, sir. "

"I may not know my name, but I think it's clear I belong to the sea, Luc. "

"Yessir. I do believe you do. "

The man looked over the water again. The sea was endless. So why was he looking for something within its expanse?

By God, he would find out.


	36. Chapter 36

One more... maybe more tonight or tomorrow. No promises. But this should satisfy for now.

Chapter 36

Mycroft swallowed and tried to keep a bland look on his face. His stomach, however was roiling.

" I didn't expect to see you here. Thought you were escort...Mrs Babcock is it this week? "

Siger ignored his question.

" Word finally got around to me about your brother's sudden demise. Again. I do so hate when people repeat themselves. "

"In both instances, he... he was trying to save someone. Any father " He sneered the word " should find himself proud to have a son like that. "

"Proud? He put himself there! He could have let the police handle it. But he deliberately had to be a show off and do it himself. "

"Careful, father. You almost sound like you care. "

Siger sat back and shrugged. They remained silent until the tea was served.

Siger watched the servant go out of the room before he spoke again.

"Why should I? I haven't made it a secret he was never wanted. He was a mistake. "

"But he was still here. You could have shown him a little consideration. He is your blood. "

"As your niece has so plainly pointed out, blood doesn't make family. "

"Nor does a drunken shag on a chaise lounge make one a father. "

Siger had the nerve to laugh at that.

" Your mother always had a mouth on her. Told you about that, did she? Well, she was never what one would call a handsome woman. After you came along I didn't think I had the need to keep bedding her. Getting me drunk... well, it doesn't matter now. Little bastard managed to do to himself what I failed to do. Every time I had to see him, he made me sick. He was never a proper man. "

"Because he didn't bed every woman he saw? Because he didn't marry some wealthy heiress because he couldn't support himself? "

Siger cut cold eyes at his eldest son.

"You gave a damn about him though. Didn't you? Another weakness. How did I break such prickless excuses for men? "

"It couldn't have been that bad. After Sherlock was born, you barely acknowledged his existence. After he went off to school. you didn't see him again. "

"Didn't I? "

Mycroft took a deep breath.

"Did you? "

"I told you. His very existence made me ill. I dislike being ill. I couldn't rid myself of him before. Didn't mean I would stop trying. "

Mycroft felt his hands grip tight under the table. He cast a glance at Althea, who was sitting as if no one else was in the room, her phone in her hands.

" Explain. "

"You are both so stupid. Aren't you? Sherlock was always high strung. Even in school. Nobody liked him, you know. No one. He was a freak. "

"You actually called him that? "

"I call it like I see it. Gave him plenty to think about. "

"You hoped he would kill himself. "

"By that point, I wanted to see him suffer. Self important brat. He had to be brought down a peg or two. "

"So... "

Siger sat back and laughed.

"Who do you think gave him his first needle? "

"You gave him heroine? "

"He didn't know it was me, of course. That wouldn't do. I left it near his desk. He probably thought the other boy in the room had left it. After that I ensured he had a steady supply at a...discounted rate. "

"My God. How... "

"But little bastard pulled out of it. Eventually. Expected him to be a useless junkie, found with a needle stuck in his arm under a bridge or something. But no. He got himself out of it just to spite me. "

"He couldn't very well spite you if he didn't know it was you. "

"I wasn't talking literally you obnoxious twit. "

"How does someone like you get ahold of drugs? "

"Easy. There was a young dealer there, Irish. He seemed to enjoy our little game. He'd heard about Sherlock's ways listening to people around the school. Thought he was interesting. Can't say I saw it myself, but there you go. "

The hairs on the back of Mycroft's neck went up.

"Moriarty. You started him on Sherlock. " He said finally, his voice small.

"Your mother was on a set drunk for a few years after her beloved little boy went away. Was easy to extract the necessary funds. Now THAT boy, had potential. But, alas, like your brother, she didn't have the decency to drink herself to death. She pulled herself through, sorted out the money and gave me a ...stipend. " He spat out.

" It didn't work though, did it? Sherlock put an end to him. "

"He offed himself. Such a disappointment. But he was getting rather obsessed with the freak. "

"So, when you stopped funding him, did you stop talking to him? "

"Oh no. But not as often. I just helped him with a few ideas. He needed to know how to get to Sherlock. Since I didn't know enough to help him much, I suggested he go to you. I didn't hear from him after that. I guess I lost my use. "

"Obviously. And I walked right into it. "

"Yes. Yes you did. "

"Did you know what he was doing to your own grandchild? "

"I didn't know anything about the girl. Nothing at all. Truth be told, I wouldn't have believed it. Didn't think he had it in him. "

"Did you know about Moran? "

"Who do you think introduced them? " Siger smiled.

"You really have quite a cast of characters in your life, father. " Mycroft said carefully.

"Indeed. Must keep things interesting. Hate being bored. Of course, my little Irish friend was smarter than the lot of your. Thanks to him, there is nothing to trace me to any of it. No paper trail, nothing. "

"You have just confessed in front of witnesses... " Mycroft said, sliding a glance once more to the serene looking Anthea.

"What? The grieving brother who hates me and is oh so devoted assistant? Easily dismissed.

"I have...people. " Mycroft said, slowly rising. He smiled a cruel smile. He noticed something very odd about Anthea. While she seemed completely engrossed in her phone... her fingers hadn't moved. She wasn't texting.

"People? Please! You are nothing! Another self important weakling, needing people do do things for you. I should have gotten rid of you too. You were both useless! " Siger rose angrily.

"You couldn't even protect your brother from me. Were you afraid, Mycroft? Cowering in the shadows while I broke your baby brother's body? Did you spy his blood spilling on the floor? Did you clean it up before dear mother could see? "

Mycroft's eyes went icy.

"Are you STILL afraid of me, Mycroft? "

"No. " He said with ice.

"Really? " Siger laughed. " Leave, Mycroft. You are no use to me. Your mother will die soon enough. I will be free. Go back home. See to your brothers grieving little widow and children. "

Mycroft's jaw clenched.

"You know? That little brat has quite a pair on her. Perhaps what I have been told it right. She might have potential. Perhaps I should pay them a call. "

"Stay away... from Molly and the children. "

"You can't stop me. Never could. If they don't want to listen, a mousy little female and two small children should be easy enough to dispose of."

Mycroft looked one more time toward Althea. She moved her thumb. Once.

" I am not a child. I will stop you this time. "

Mycroft heard his phone sound a text alert, but didn't even look at his phone.

Mycroft took his time, he drank his tea and glared at his father.

"You said you would stop me. " Siger said finally. "Your mother couldn't. Nobody can. To all the world, I am simply Siger Holmes, be-grieved father of the dead Sherlock Holmes. "

"There is something you did not consider. A trait I and Sherlock obviously got from mother. "

"Whats that? "

Mycroft sighed. "We are way smarter than you. "

Mycroft moved with speed even he didn't know he had. He was inches from his fathers face, pinning his down to his chair with one arm, a knife from the table digging into his throat.

"I may have failed him then, but I'll not fail him now. "

Mycroft dug a little deeper.

"Is that fear I see in your eyes? Yes. I think it is. What is it like, facing your own mortality? I think of what Sherlock must have felt on the roof at Saint Barts. He didn't know if his plan would work. He knew he could die. But he knew he would save the people he loved either way. Who would mourn you? What good have you ever brought to the world? Except Sherlock. Do you have ANY idea how many people owe their lives to him? ANY idea? "

"If you are going to kill me, you weakling, do it now! Why wait? "

"I find I am quite enjoying this. Are YOU afraid? "

"Of you? I think not. Of dying? It would be a reprieve. "

Suddenly Mycroft rose

"Exactly what I was thinking. " He said, adjusting his suit. "Death is too easy for you. As you said you felt for Sherlock, I want to see you suffer. "

Just then, they heard sirens in the distance.

"Police? Please. Nothing will hold up in court. I told you. I know people. It will merely be an inconvenience. My little confession to you and your brainless twit of an assitant will be easily disregarded. "

" My brainless little assistant, is quite more capable that I give her credit for. " He said, smiling fondly at her. " Ah, there's Lestrade now! " He said, seeing Greg pop out of the poice car.

"Changes nothing. "

"No? "

Mycroft picked up his phone finally. He opened the text and held the screen up to his fathers face.

Mycroft, Got Anthea's call. It was recorded, but we were cut off. Heading that way now. Are you guys ok? - D I Lestrade

Mycroft enjoyed the look on Siger's face. He only wished he could capture it. Just as he thought that he head a click beside him. He looked down at Anthea.

"Done sir. " She said, smiling and holding up the picture she caught.

"My dear Anthea. I do believe you are quite underestimated. "

"I prefer it that way, sir. " She said with a smile.


	37. Chapter 37

OK, to answer the question... Im not sure exactly what I am going to do with Irene. Yet. Got a few different avenues I can go down. Haven't settled on one.

Now, I wanted to say don't throw metaphoric rocks at me for what's about to happen. ( Dont fret... trust me ) It all goes along with the story. And It will all turn right in the end, as I really don't like unhappy endings. I know, I am hopelessly a sappy American, but it's my story and I can end it as I damned well please! LOL

So again, just ride this out with me, ok? :D This is my version of Sherlock, not Doyle's, Not Moffitt and Gatiss'. And personally, I find Sherlock's perfection found in his imperfections ;)

And I did warn, this was going to be a longer road than I initially intended. I tend to breed plot bunnies at the rate bunnies actually breed, and some of them...have very sharp teeth. LMAO

Chapter 37

Captain Montague looked at his unplanned guest across his old wooden table, passed down from his grandfather.

"We really should give you a name. " He said, looking the man over. " Its been past long enough. "

"I have a name. "

"Yes. And what was it again? "

This just earned him a glare.

"Precisely. I can't have my men going around continuing to call you sir. "

"I don't mind. " He said with a shrug.

"I do. Now lets see. You speak french well, but not native. You were found off Ireland's coast. But none of my contacts have heard anything of a missing Irishman fitting your description. Of course, that is strange in itself. Dark haired blue eyed men in Ireland are the order of the day. "

"If you says so. "

"You are a hard one to read, my friend. "

The Captain sat back and stared at the young man again. When they'd found him he was floating on a large piece of wood, that looked like fencing of some sort. Not from a boat, obviously, but something that fell apart. He was in pretty rough shape. His head was bashed up a bit. One arm was broken, and he had several cracked ribs. From the look of it, he had gotten off lucky. When he finally woke, they asked him what happened, the only thing he could remember was falling. No idea why. Well, he was a lucky one, this man. Either something broke his fall, and bits of him before he hit the water, or the man knew how to take a fall. Perhaps both. But that's all he could remember. The only clue they had was an indention on his finger were it looked like he used to wear a ring. Divorced, perhaps? Widowed?

But this man was very keen. That was obvious. He loved the sea, and seemed to take in everything and everyone around him.

"So... a name. You were found near Ireland, so perhaps something Irish. Liam! How's that? It means strong willed. That certainly fits you. My sister has eight little ones. I got pretty good at learning about names."

"Fine. I do believe I will need a surname. Irish too? "

The man gave it some thought. Suddenly his eyes lit up.

"I come from a long line of men who worked in the sea. The first, Claude, always loved his first vesell. It was very old, but ...anyway... The ship's name was Delmar. It means of the sea. "

"So... Liam Delmar? A little odd. "

"An odd name seems to suit you. Perhaps your real one is just as odd. "

"Perhaps. "

"Well... now that that is settled...Liam... you need to get some rest, and food in your belly. We land in Georgia tomorrow. You will need all your strength. "

"Who is the client? "

"Oh, she's a shrewd woman, that one. Miss Sarah Barrington. Her family owned textile mills, quite brilliant ones, back before their civil war. She is the one that started them up again. She likes the french materials. Always trying to find ways to make something new. Someday she will. I've no doubt of that. "

"You admire her. "

"I do. She's no wilting flower that one. "

mmmmmmmmmm

The coast of georgia was breathtaking. It was not at all what he was expecting. After the ship landed, and cargo was unloaded and packed up, the captain motioned him over.

"Liam, come here for a bit. "

He came up towards the captain to see him standing beside a woman. She looked to be in her early thirties. Her long blonde hair was pulled up through the back of a ball cap. She worse a pair of jeans, loose fitting tshirt and boots.

"You must be Mr. Delmar. Frank here told me all about you. " She spoke in perfect french.

He merely nodded, then looked her over. She was on her third...no fourth coffee, currently ina styrofoam cup in her hand. She had traces of dirt under her fingers, telling she wasn't a paper pusher. She actually worked. She was also ... how the hell did he know any of this? " He thought to himself. His eyes finally made it back to her face. She was raising an eyebrow at him.

"Quite finished, Mr Delmar? " She asked.

He looked away.

"He could buy me a drink, first. " She said mockingly under her breath not intending anyone to hear her. She said the remark in English.

And he understood her.

He hadn't given much thought to his language. The only one he'd heard was french since he awoke. Since he understood it, he simply deduced he was french.

"My...apologies... Miss Barrington. I tend to... do that. "

The captain and Sarah looked at him. When he spoke the words in english, there was a decided accent.

" Soooo... " Sarah started, eying him " Frank, you didn't tell me, Liam was English. "

"Didn't know. Long story. But... a good one. "

"Obviously. Since it is clear from the expression on his face, he had no idea either. Tell you what, why don't you two drive out to the house for dinner. Say 7 ish? Barrington Hall. "

With a smile, she walked away, and both men couldn't help watching her go. It was quite a sight. Frank looked at his friend and chuckled.

" I see you do have blood in those veins after all, my boy. " He said, smacking him on the back before walking away.

mmmmmmmmmm

Molly returned to work. She had to keep her mind occupied. And, she was ashamed to admit... she needed space from Laura. She had become a holy terror. One never knew what to expect out of the child. Daniel told her it was all part of how a child grieved. Children acted out once they passed the denial stage.

"But she hasn't passed that, yet! " Molly said, crying into her hands. " She still believes Sherlock is alive and lost somewhere. But Sherlock never gets lost. She thinks I am betraying him by believing he is dead. "

"I know. I can't seem to get her to understand. Its hard, when a child has no evidence. Like cases like these. Not that one would normally show the child a corpse. "

Daniel immediately regretted his words.

"I'm sorry, Molly. But with the way Laura thinks, I think that would have been the only thing that works. "

"But it shouldn't! She should know if her father were alive, nothing and no one could keep him from contacting us. She acts like he is just working a case. But it has been over four months. She'd do this a little before. If a case was taking too long. She'd start acting out, knowing I would tell Sherlock when he got home and he'd deal with it. "

"She didn't feel she was getting enough attention at the time, probably. Negative attention is better in their minds than no attention. She may understand why Sherlock is the way he is when working a case...on some level. But she is still a child. "

"I know. I just don't know how to handle her outbursts. "

"Just love her through them. How is she acting with Addison? "

"She is fine with him. She will read to him, or tell him stories. Its me she has a problem with. "

"Do you have help? "

"Plenty. John and Mary, Mycroft and Violet. Even Greg and Sally have all tried but they can only do so much."

mmmmmmmmmm

Molly finished the dinner dishes and went to check on the children. Addison had fallen asleep on his toys. That was going to leave a mark, Molly thought to herself smiling.

"Laura? " She called out, but heard nothing.

She wasn't in her room. Molly walked about the house trying to find her, panic rising. Finally she heard a soft sound coming from above her.

She climbed up and entered the attic. There was Laura. She was almost hidden among the boxes strewn here and there.

"What are you doing, darling? Aren't these Lucy's things? "

"Yes. I wanted to hear some music. Like from before. "

"What kind? "

Laura simply shrugged.

"Well, maybe you can find some CD's you really like and we can download them onto a player. Then you can listen to them anytime you like. "

Laura looked up at her and nodded.

"Its late, sweetie. Grab some CD's and get ready for your bath. I will load them while you are in the bath. "

Later, Molly presented Laura with the MP3 player she'd been given for Christmas by Mycroft.

"I see you hadn't even taken it out of the box yet. Uncle Mycroft said that music ... "

"Soothed my dad. I know. "

"Laura, I'm sorry. What can I do to help you? "

"Nothing. "

"But there must... "

"You can try by leaving me alone! " She shouted in a frustrated voice. Molly teared up.

Guilt washed over Laura. Molly had been very kind to her.

"Im sorry, Molly. I just... " She broke off when she noticed something around Molly's neck.

"What's that? " She said, pointing.

Molly's hand came up protectively to her chest.

"Laura... "

"What is it? "

Molly sighed heavily. She carefully pulled at the chain around her neck, pulling it from beneath her shirt. She'd hoped to spare the child this.

On the end of the chain, was Sherlock's wedding ring.

"Where did you get this? "

"When they went searching, they found this snagged on a rock on a small cleft in the cliff. "

"Dad wouldn't have left this. "

Molly tread carefully.

"No. I don't believe he would. "

Laura's eyes filled. At that moment, she looked so small and shattered.

"He's...really gone. " Her little shoulders starting to shake violently. Molly wrapped her up in the strongest embrace she could.

"Yes, baby. He's gone. "

mmmmmmmmmm


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Six months later...

'Liam' lay down for the night. In his hand was the letter he received on the mail barge this morning. He was anxious to read it. It had been weeks since he heard from her.

For the past six months, he had corresponded with Sarah. She was smart, funny, and strong. But she had a softness to her that he found grounding.

Twice since his initial trip, he'd landed in Georgia, and was always comforted to see him.

Until the last time.

Over the course of the months, they had grown closer. A friendship that he relied on. She was definitely good at deduction. When he brought up seeing the town was called Rosewell, something fired off in his mind. He wasn't sure from where. But it was like words and images flashing in front of him. She sensed this. With a smirk, she told him " Wrong Rosewell. That one's in New Mexico."

Sarah would tell him of her progress, and he was duly impressed. He thought it would have been far fetched for her to come up with a new fabric. But that first night at Barrington Hall, he had been amazed that her family had already done such. The branch of the family that owned these properties originally was by the name of King. They created a unique fabric betwen wool and cotton. Warming in the winter, but airing in the sweltering heat of a southern summer. It was called Rosewell Gray, and it was selected as uniform material for the confederacy.

She entertained him with tales of her family, who were apparently big fan's of irony. Distant cousins of hers, during the war decided they didn't want the northern armies to comfiscate thier valuables. So they hid the silver, jewelry and such in these spaces in the alcoves in the attic. To keep track, they coded the West side hiding spot of the house Augusta. The East, Savannah. When the Union did come, and couldn't find any of the riches they expected to, the family was questioned. The family informed them promptly told that thier valuables were all tucked away in Augusta and Savannah.

Most of all, she made him laugh. It was a strange sound to his own ears. A release he sorely needed.

But he didn't need to be a genius to see something else was happening. Subtle brushes of fingers while passing dinner plates. Long glances over glasses of wine. But it hadn't been acted upon.

Then, the last night he was there, he and Sarah had taken a walk. It was a cool night, and it they walked without speaking. He was absently rubbing his freshly shaved face ( a suggestion from Sarah ) when Sarah suddenly caught a chill. He felt her shiver and placed an arm around her for warmth.

Slowly, they looked at each other. His other arm came around her and his head lowered, to brush his lips against hers. It didn't take long for the spark to turn to flame. Months of longing went into that kiss. Sarah's hands came around his neck, her fingers tugging at his dark curls. His hands ran along her sides. One large hand covering her breast as the kiss deepened. The other hand on her backside, pushing her closer to his hardening crotch. She pulled away to nip at his ear with a sigh of concent. He kissed her jaw and whispered hotly in her ear.

She suddenly drew back. She looked at him in the eye, searching for something.

"Its late. You best get back to your ship. You leave early. "

"Sarah...what's wrong? "

"Im fine... this just... I can't, Liam. I just can't. " She walked quickly back to the house leaving him confused and frustrated.

Now, he had the first letter since that night. He was hoping she would explain. It had been two weeks.

Determined to fix whatever went wrong, he opened the letter and began to read.

My dearest Liam,

I am sorry for the way I reacted that night. But I do not regret it. Please understand, that night, I wanted to make love to you more than I wished air in my lungs. It killed me to walk away from you.

But I had to.

You don't belong to me.

You belong to another.

When you whispered into my ear it was not my name. It was not me you were kissing. It was not me your body needed to touch.

That indent on your finger, it still stands for something. Its still imprinted on your heart. You need to find her. Please don't write me again, unless it is to inform me that you have resumed your life...and that you are happy. I want that for you.

As Always,

Sarah.

P.S. I believe your wife's name... is Molly.

His hands shook. This was the first real clue he'd had. Maybe he had grown too comfortable in his anonymity. Was this Molly what he was searching for across the sea?

Something sank deep inside him. A deep sense of guilt.

He got up and went to the captain.

"Can I use your computer? "

"Won't get no signal out here, Liam. Got to wait till we get to the coast tomorrow. Why? "

"I need to find something. "

"Can you be more vague? "

"Probably. "

"Boy, you look like a storm cloud. Here. You can't find anything tonight. Sit for a while. Have some whiskey. "

He sat across from him and accepted a glass. An hour later, he had to be carried back to his cabin.

"I don't want to sleep! " He slurred

"Ah, but you need it anyway. "

"No. "

"Don't make me force you. "

"Id like...to see you try, old man! " He said, putting a finger to Frank's nose.

Frank chuckled.

"This is for your own good, boy. " He said, before delivering a right hook. Sherlock fell back, landing sideways on his hammock and going right over the side.

"Ah, hell... " Frank groaned as he heard the sharp hit the unconscious man had taken.

He called for the ship doctor. A nasty concussion, but he had already done that and survived. It was suspected he would survive this too. But Frank felt guilty enough. He stayed to watch over the younger man as he slept. Couldn't be too careful with head injuries.

mmmmmmmmmm

Frank was asleep in his chair when he heard a groan. He sat up and looked blinking eyes at the lump in front of him. He was laying, looking at the ceiling, a hard look in his eyes.

"You ok? " Frank asked gripping the man's arm.

Suddenly he got up to call for the doctor again, as the patient's eyes were blinking rapidly, and he looked like he was seeing something no one else could.

"Liam? "

"Not...Liam. "

"What? "

He turned wide eyes at the old seaman.

"My name... Is Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. "

mmmmmmmmmm

Everyone was gathered at Molly's getting things ready for Addison's second birthday. He was tall for his age, and as thin as a reed. Laura, also acquired her height from her father's side. She had been much calmed in the last few months. She spent a lot of time in her room listening to music. Molly tried to get her to play piano, but the sight of Sherlock's violin in its place atop ... was just still too much.

Mrs. Hudson sat beside Violet, talking. Mycroft and John sat with Lestrade and Sally toasting the last man down in Moriarty's network.

"So... " John asked, Addison on one hip, Maggie on the other. The two didn't like to be parted. " What are you going to do about Miss Adler? She must be half insane being locked up so long? "

"She may still prove useful in other ways. " Mycroft shrugged. "We have ensured she knows nothing of the progress we've made. But I don't think letting her go is wise for the present. She may still be a threat to Molly, especially since can't take any out on Sherlock. And, unfortunately, she's had plenty of time to formulate and perfect her plans. "

"You could just lock her up with Siger. " Lestrade provided. " Let them beat each other to death. " This earned him a collective groan.

Laura was staring out the window, when Violet caught the sadness in the child's face. She came to stand behind her, comforting hands on her shoulders.

"Are you excited about Addison's party tomorrow? Lots of goodies and games. "

Laura shrugged.

"And your own birthday, we still have to ... "

"I dont want one. "

"Darling... we must move on. Your father would want that. "

Laura looked over at Addison, who was trying to take the pacifier from Maggie's mouth.

"I won't let him forget daddy. I won't. "

"I know you won't, sweetheart. None of us will, I promise. Say, we need something to cheer us up. Mrs. Hudson says you play piano beautifully. Says its your long fingers. Molly said you sing lovely too. She can hear you singing along to songs in your room. "

"I guess. "

"But you haven't let your poor gramma hear you! That's not nice. Please, dearest... can you do a song for me? "

"Gramma... "

"How about for Addie? He needs exposure to music. Who knows what instrument he will pick up when his time comes. "

Laura was quiet for a long time. Finally she nodded.

"Listen everyone! Attention! " Violet said with a flourish.

Once she had everyone's attention, she turned to Laura.

"Our dear Laura has agreed to grace us with some musical entertainment for the evening! "

Everyone gave cheers and claps, but Laura's face remained serene.

Laura walked over to the piano. She poised her fingers over the keys, but suddenly turned to her friends and family.

"I've been listening a lot to songs from Lucy's CD's. One song made me feel different than the others. I listened to it over and over again. Its an American song... "

Molly walked closer, wondering where this was going.

Laura said quietly, barely heard.

"This is for my daddy. "

The voice that came out of her, was not what anyone expected. It was the voice of heartache and experience. Experience far too much for someone so young. It was deep and rich...and heartbreaking.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

The greatest man I never knew

Lived just down the hall

And everyday we said hello

But never touched at all

He was in his paper

I was in my room

How was I to know he thought I hung the moon

The greatest man I never knew

Came home late every night

He never had too much to say

Too much was on his mind

I never really knew him

And now it seems so sad

Everything he gave to us took all he had

Then the days turned into years

And the memories to black and white

He grew cold like an old winter wind

Blowing across my life

The greatest words I never heard

I guess I'll never hear

The man I thought could never die

Has been dead almost a year

He was good at business

But there was business left to do

He never said he loved me

Guess he thought I knew.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Silence reigned in the room long after the last note ended. Everyone was stunned at how well the song completely captured Sherlock.

As did Laura. She really did understand him.

Addison pushed away from John and walked over to his sister. He looked at her then up. Laura stood and reached for Sherlock's violin. She held it carefully as Addison gently ran his little fingers over the strings.

"Daddy? "

"Yes, it was daddies. "

"Daddy play? "

Laura choked back.

"No, Addie. Daddy can't play. "

"Daddy...play. "

Everyone had been so caught up on Laura's grief, they didn't quiet know how to make Addison understand.

mmmmmmmmmm

" So, Mister Holmes... " Frank smiled at the man, now back in the coat and scarf he'd been found in. " We will soon be in sight of the coast. Tomorrow you will see your family agian. "

"Yes. " Sherlock smiled. " Perfect timing, for once. John is always going on about my timing. Got it right this time. "

"How so? "

"Tomorrow is my son's birthday. "

"Wonderful! You will make a great present for him, then? "

"I expect so. I thank you... for going out of your way to bring me here. "

"I'm glad to do it. You've been a great help to me. "

"Will you come with me? " Sherlock said suddenly. " This is going to be difficult enough to explain. I need someone who can fill in the blanks. "

"If you want. I would love to see the kind of family a man like you has. "

"They are the best. This is going to be a lot harder to explain than the last time I was raised from the dead. "

"Last time you...what? "

Sherlock laughed.

"Lets have a drink, and I'll tell you all about it. "

"I think you better, now! " Frank laughed and pushed Sherlock towards his cabin.


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you for sparing me. LOL I had to be very careful with that end of the story line. I battled back and forth with my brain on if he should sleep with Sarah or not, but in the end, decided that while there had to be something, Sherlock couldn't betray Molly physically. I never ever intended for one moment to make Sarah in any way a "bad guy". But I will say this... Sarah was a personal touch for me. So, this is an after the fact footnote. Barrington Hall is a real place located in Roswell, Georgia. It still stands to this day. And the story's Sarah told about Roswell gray and the two brother's hiding the valuables in "Augusta and Savannah " is also true. Roswell King and Catherine Barrington were my 4th great grandparents. :) Of course, I fear I am weird, and keep adding an extra e in Roswell. For some reason, so pardon the misspelling. I also keep trying to put an e at the end of the word "with" when I write. NO idea why... LOL Anyway...on with the story.

Mild mature content warning.

Chapter 39

Molly found it hard to get out of bed. She wasn't tired, exactly. She'd not slept much, but slept deep. As she had for months, she'd taken the melatonin John suggested. Off she would sleep into a nice dream state. In her dream state, she could still live out her life with Sherlock. They could watch the children grow up. Grow old together. She could still hold him, kiss him, touch him. All the things that were forever denied her in the light of day.

She knew it had been long enough for her to move on. She just didn't see the need. She may not have had Sherlock long, but nothing else would do. Any other man would not deserve that she would likely compare everything they did to him.

It was getting late, so she forced herself from the warm cocoon she had created for herself to shower and dress for the day.

Once she was dressed she came out to check on the children. Addison was sitting propped up at the table eating cereal with no milk. Laura was just sitting there watching him.

"Aren't you going to eat, sweetheart? " Molly asked, sitting beside her.

"Not hungry. "

It was then that Molly noticed how tired the little girl looked. She tried to change the subject.

"So, I thought tomorrow you and I can go look at shops. Give me an idea what you want for your birthday. Coming up soon, you know. "  
"I dont want anything. Nothing I can have. "  
"Well, you don't know that. Your gramma could probably find a purple dolphin that speaks Swahili if she put her mind to it. " She said trying to make a joke.

She was rewarded by Laura jumping up and running from the room.

As she started up to go after her, there was a knock on the door.

She growled at the interruption, but answered it.

"John... I told you, you don't need to knock. " She greeted wearily

"You ok? "  
"Im not sure. Look, I need to go talk to Laura. Can you keep an eye on Addie for me? "  
"Sure. If I can help, let me know. "

Molly found Laura in Laura's bedroom, knees drawn up so tight it was like she wished to shrink herself out of existance. Molly sat beside her on the bed and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong? "  
"Nothing. "  
"Its obviously not nothing. I can see you haven't been sleeping well. Of course, silly me. The nightmare..."  
"No. "  
"Really? "  
"I didn't have it. Haven't in a few days. "  
"That's good news, isn't it? "

Laura began to cry quietly.

"No. Its like ...like Im not looking for him anymore. I know he's gone, but at least in the dream... "  
"It was like he was still there somewhere. Trust me, I understand. Your daddy lives on in my dreams too. "  
"But you DREAM of him. This was my only dream. "

Suddenly Laura sat up and faced Molly. She looked utterly devastated.

"I know I'm not normal, but I am still young. What if... what if I am starting to forget him? If a time comes where I don't remember him being here at all? "  
"Oh sweetie... I wouldn't let that happen. "  
"How can you stop it? I've looked it up. Its normal. I will remember some things, but not like I know them now. My brain is still developing and it pushes things out. "

Molly thought long on it.

"Well, you train your mind not to. "  
"How? "  
"By making sure every day you remember. Look at daddy's picture. Listen to his interviews. That will help with his look and voice. Then always, everyday remember times with him. "  
"It won't work. "  
"Sure it will. Think about it. You...well...normal children learn to read and write younger than you are now, but can still remember as they get older. Because they use it daily. You have a better than average mind. And you are stubborn, like dad. You can make sure that happens. "  
"You really think so? "  
"Absolutely. Now, Uncle John is already here, and more family and friends will be here soon. You need to eat something, or no cake for you later, young lady. " She said, bumping her nose to Laura's.

"Yes, ma'am. " Laura smiled smally, and rose to go have her breakfast.

Late afternoon Molly and Mary set up the decorations and John saw to the play games, Violet and Mycroft sat in the house while Addison took his nap, when there was another knock a the door. Mycroft rose to answer. It was a young messenger with a package for Violet. He signed for it and came to her.

"What's this? " He asked, curious.

"OH! I was waiting for this. I asked my staff to message this over if it came today. "  
"But what is it? Has it to do with the court case? Father was already convicted."

Violet smiled.

"This! "

Mycroft took the envelope and looked at the papers inside. Violet didn't wait for him to finish.

"Its done. Over. Thanks to your father's stupidity, and tendancy to over exxagerate his own abilities, I finally had a way out. This, my dear son, means he is out of my life, and he gets NOTHING. "  
"Finally divorced? "  
"They really need to come up with a word to describe what this is that is stronger than finally." She said, looking better than she had in nearly a year.

"Come, we will tell Molly after the party. Today is about Addison. "

mmmmmmmmmm

Sherlock climbed out of the cab with Frank just outside the edge of his property. He stood still.

" Are you sure you are ready for this...Sherlock? "  
"Not really. I can't be sure how they will react. I haven't had contact with anyone. So I don't know how things are going. How to do this, this time. "  
"Well, this time wasn't your doing. But like I said last night, I would avoid meantioning Sarah. That won't help at all. Besides, you didn't actually betray your wife. "  
"Not physically, technically. But... Molly is very astute at reading me. "  
"Im willing to wager once you see your wife, you will never again think of Sarah."  
"I don't think of her now. Not in that way. Shouldnt be difficult. Virtually deleted. "

"Vertually? "  
"Well, I shouldn't completely delete her, should I? If it wasn't for her... or you... I wouldn't be here. "  
"True enough. "

Sherlock looked at his watch and straightened.

"In another thirty seconds we will be surrounded. "  
"By? "  
"My brother's men. That is why we stopped the cab where we did. Going onto the property would have gotten us killed. "

Frank looked with shock at Sherlock, but recalled the long tale he'd been told the night before and began to shake his head.

"Life would never boring with you around, would it? " He chuckled.

Sherlock quirked a brow at the older man.

"I suppose we are very shortly going to find out. "

mmmmmmmmmm

Not only did they have to find a better word for finally, they also had to create one for the chaos that ensued at Addison's party.

Sherlock summized his brother would be the first to see him. He would have to be cleared by his brother.

Mycroft's abrupt departure didn't really make anyone notice. Getting up quickly for phone calls was part and parcel with life around Mycroft.

Mycroft got half way to his brother and froze. Torn between wanting to hug him to make sure he is real, and kill him. In the end, hugging seemed a lot less effort.

It took Sherlock a long time to explain everything to Mycroft as he had to explain it three times.

In the end, they decided it would go easier, if Mycroft took Frank into the party first. Explain things. That way it wouldn't be as bad of a shock, especially to the older women. Sherlock argued at first, not wanting to delay the reunion with his family any longer. He thought better of it, eventually...as he recognized this way would greatly reduce the chance of him getting hit. Repeatedly.

Mycroft entered the party with Frank just behind him. When all looked over at him with nothing more than mild curiousity, he asked them to all gather around...and sit. He had a story for them, in honor of Addison's birthday.

Frank, as it turned out, like many old men of the sea, was an excellent storyteller. He told the story about a man who came out of the seas, broken and mysterious.

Toward the end of the tale, he told of the man hitting his head.

"That's when he told the captain... " Frank stopped for a moment to glance at Mycroft, who merely nodded for him to continue.

"He...told the captain... me...that his name ...is Sherlock Holmes. "

Molly began to shake all over, as she held Addison closer to her on her lap. Laura was beside her, clutching her hand.

John was the first to recover.

"Why...why are you telling us this? This is cruel... " He said, voice shakey.

"Because...its true. For almost this past year... it wasn't his fault, Mrs Holmes. You mustn't be angry with him. As soon as he knew who he was he immediately wanted to come back to you. "

"I assure you, it is true. " Mycroft offered. "I've spoken with him, and we all decided it would be better if the good captain here explained first. "  
"Where is he?" John asked, a supportive hand on Molly's shoulder.

Mycroft watched as Laura bolted to the garden, not sure what the girl was thinking.

"In the house. " Mycroft said numbly.

Molly stood up and handed Addison to John.

"I need to see him first. "

mmmmmmmmmm

Molly slowly entered the house. There in the center of the living room stood her husband. He was tanned from time spent on the ship. His hair was longer than normal, but it was definately him. The look in his eyes could not be denied. She step by step made her way over to him, as he held out his arms. When she was less than a foot away, Sherlock made to hold her.

Until she slapped him.

Hard.

" I was hoping to avoid that. " Shelock said, trying to sooth the side of his face.

Inside Molly's mind, she knew it wasn't his doing. Her thinking would tell her that she just needed to hold him again. He didnt mean for this to happen, like his fake death off St Barts.

But she wasn't thinking of that. Months of grieving, pain, loneliness all came out in that moment. Suddenly, she was sobbing uncontrollably and pummeling his chest with her fists, then slapping him about the head.

Sherlock didn't make one move to defend himself. He'd give her this. She needed to get it out, so they could move on. It wasn't until her ring caught his lip and he started bleeding slightly that she stopped. She stepped back in shock.

"Oh God! Oh! I am sorry, Sherlock! I was just so... "  
"Its alright, my love. I deserved it. "  
"No. No you didn't. " She said finally succumbing and wrapping her arms around his waist. Working on a ship had put some weight on him, and it felt good. Solid. He held her back, swaying her slightly as he kissed the top of her head.

She finally led him back to the back to see everyone else. They... had had time to absorbe what happened. Warm greetings all around, especialy between Sherlock and John. Violet had found new life. She embraced her son and declared the day the biggest success Enland had seen since the end of World War Two.

But when Sherlock tried to see Laura, he saw her small frame sitting in the garden. With a brief kiss for Molly, he made his way over there, and sat beside her, thier positions mirroring one another. Knees drawn up, arms resting on thier knees, fingers entwined.

"You ok? "  
"I don't know. " Laura said, sniffling.

"No? Perhaps we can deduce it. A bit angry? Yes. A bit sad...absolutely. Is there no happy? "  
"I didn't believe you were gone for a long time. Then, I believed. I thought you would be gone from everything forever. "  
"Im so sorry, sweetie. I never meant to hurt you. "  
"But you did. And I don't like it. I think I liked it better when I didn't feel. When I could block it out and feel nothing."  
"I thought that once too. But you know what? "  
"What? "  
"Some feelings are wonderful. And those feelings are worth the bad feelings we get. "

"Maybe. "  
"Definately. If it weren't the case, I should be quite angry with you, you know! " He said in mock severity.

"Me? Why me? "

Sherlock looked down at his daughter's face with tenderness.

"Because you...my sweet girl...taught me to love through the pain. I have come to the conclusion, and I am of course seldom wrong, that the pain we go through, makes us appreciate the happiness that much more. "

Laura thought on this a moment, then nodded. It made sense.

Laura got up and Sherlock started to do the same, when the tall child plopped herself right back down onto his lap. He brought his arms around her tightly and smiled.

They were still smiling when they joined the others walking hand in hand. Addison squirmed out of Molly's arms and carefully made his way to his father.

Small fingers touched his face, and Sherlock closed his eyes at the sensation.

"Hey Addie. Yes, I've come home. Give me a hug, now...ok? " He said, opening his arms.

Addie looked at him funny and ran to John. He hid behind John's legs.

And called John...daddy.

John never saw it coming.

mmmmmmmmmm

An hour later, Sherlock managed to apologize to John. John. for his part, took it in stride. Sherlock has been gone a long time, and Addie was still very young. All he remembered about Sherlock was that he played violin. But John was the constant in the boy's life. So it was natural he took on that role in a toddler's mind.

After Sherlock was caught up in all the events that transpired in his absence, he got another round of hugs as his guests left for the night. Addison was already in bed, having passed worn himself out. Laura took her bath and looked ready to collapse herself. Sherlock tucked her in and she fell asleep as he was kissing the top of her head.

He was home.

Sherlock went into the kitchen where Molly was loading the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. He came up behind her, and wrapped his arms about her waist, kissing her earlobe. Molly placed wet hands on his and leaned back into him. He bent to place a slow kiss on her neck. Molly stiffened.

"Sherlock...don't. Not yet. "  
"What's wrong? "  
"I need time, Sherlock. "  
"Its been a year, Molly. "  
"I know. And don't think I don't...Its just that you strange to me right now. "  
"Stranger? Im your husband. "  
"Yes. You are. A husband that I mourned. Its hard to just shake that off. "

Sherlock stepped back just a small bit, and nodded curtly.

"That isn't to say... I mean... Its not that we can't...eventually... "  
"I see. "  
"No, you don't. I can see it all over your face. "

Sherlock inhaled then walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch, legs crossed and fingers templed. Slowly his eyes closed.

"Great. " Molly whispered to herself. She saw that Sherlock's need was still evident. " He's going to use his mind palace for porn. "

Molly sat down beside him and took his hands from his face and held them tightly till she got his attention.

"Sherlock, I need you to understand. "  
"I understand that I am a stranger to you. You don't make love with strangers. I applaud your sense of morality, Molly. "  
"Don't get that tone with me, Sherlock Holmes. I didn't mean stranger as in unknown to me. I mean the feeling of you being here is strange. It will take some getting used to. You really being here. Being real. Not a dream. "

Sherlock looked at her, his eyes softening. He pulled her hand to his lips.

"Im real, Molly. Im not going to disappear when the morning comes. You need time, and I need you. It seems we are at an impass. " He said silkily. " I can easily deduce the solution. "

"And...and what's that? " Molly said, a shiver coming up her spine as Sherlock kissed her fingers very very slowly.

"...we must put ourselves on the same page. Get things back to normal as quickly as possible... for the sake of the children, of course. " He added with a sly smirk.

Molly felt herself melting. Sherlock continued his assault, soft warm lips on her fingers, looking at each like one would when licking particularly good bbq off. Hungry.

He didn't play fair.

He finally drew one finger between his lips and flicked the top of the finger with the tip of his tongue, his eyes not leaving Molly's. She felt it all the way to...well...no... it didn't come quite to her toes. It went to exactly where Sherlock meant it to go.

She moaned softly and pulled him down for a kiss. He was really there, really holding and kissing her. It was his hand that was reaching into her trousers, not hers. He was there, and wanting her.

No. Molly corrected herself. Needing her.

mmmmmmmmmm

Later that night, Sherlock on his side laid beside his fully sated wife, propped up on his elbow. He was running a finger along her cleavage when he noticed the necklace. He picked up the heavy ring in his fingers and looked at Molly, love in his eyes.

"Suppose I can have this back now? " He smiled.

"Only if we take new vows. " Molly said firmly.

"Not another wedding. Really, Molly. Two is quite sufficient. "  
"Not a wedding, Sherlock. Vows...just between us. "

Sherlock looked oddly at her.

"Here. I'll go first. Sherlock, I promise I will never again lose faith that you will always come back to me. I promise to be patient when you are on cases. I promise to love you no matter how much of a wanker you can become. I promise to be your anchor when you need one, and your sails when you need to sail. And I promise to love you unconditionally, always. "

Sherlock was properly humbled again.

"Molly, I can't promise that I will ever be a perfect husband. I won't promise that I won't try your promised patience, or ever stop being a wanker, as you so charmingly put it. I can't even promise to always be there when you need me to be. What I CAN promise, is that I will ALWAYS come back to you, and will ever try to be worthy of the treasure you have given me. A warm loving heart. You took in return a colder more inexperienced one, and made it something knew. I promise I won't take that for granted. "

Molly was in tears when Sherlock finished. He took the ring off the necklace and took her own off her finger, as they reslid them on.

It was a new beginning. And Sherlock was looking forward to whatever came his way.


	40. Epiloge

Epiloge

Things were running quite smoothly now. It had been months since Sherlock's return. He began taking cases again, his office being 221B. Mrs. Hudson watched the children while Sherlock worked.

Laura was excelling with her piano and singing. She would often entertain clients while they waited for John and Sherlock if they had to pop out to the lab or something. She also took the advice Daniel had given her and John helped her with. She started a blog. She was quite the little story teller. She loved to tease her father when she was "reliably informed" that the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge were two of her most devoted readers.

Addison took more after his mother. His little garden table was laden with disected insects of pretty much every kind found on the property. He had even tried to move up to small reptilian creatures. Sherlock and Molly encouraged his interest, but firmly drew a line at the presence of snakes ( for the sake of safety, and Molly's nerves ), spiders ( for the sake of Sherlock's nerves...who knew? ) and any woodland four legged life or household pets.

Sherlock did notice Addie had a gift for reading people's true feelings. He wasn's sure if that was from him or Molly. Somehow it didn't seem to matter.

Mycroft went back to his usual dealings, but was always present for the family dinners Molly kept insisting upon. The one thing Sherlock wasn't sure he was comfortable with was how much time his mother seemed to spend corresponding with Captain Monteque.

mmmmmmmmmm

Sherlock groaned as John closed his laptop.  
"I was working on something! "  
"Too bad. You promised Molly we would be at the house an hour ago. "  
"She understands. "  
"Nice try. Today is special and you know it! "  
"No it isn't. Birthdays are for children. "  
"No they aren't. Now I happen to know you have a very special cake waiting for you and that your daughter has been working very hard on it. You wouldnt want to hurt her feelings, would you? "  
"Not much on fair play are you, John? "  
"Nope. Now come on. I want to see Mary and Maggie. That is if Addison lets me near her. He's become quite attached. "

mmmmmmmmmm

Sherlock had to admit, he was having a great time. He and Laura played a happy tune together and everyone else danced. Even Mrs Hudson!

Then it came time for presence, and he got uncomfortable. He never did like recieving gifts, as they were usually very unsuitable or given as a joke.

But this time, it was different.

Mrs. Hudson gave him a new scarf, one made by hand. This meant much to him, as he knew it must have taken weeks, and hurt not a small bit with her hands.

Greg gave him a rather handy gift. His own clearance badge for Scotland Yard.

Sally, she gave him a gift certificate to a very nice but pricey tailor, suggesting he get some new shirts, as with his new weight, the buttons were straining more than usual.

Mycroft gave him a new coat, identical to his old one, for his renewed life. He quietly suggested the old one go to Laura. She might need it someday.

Violet gave him a portait, taken from a picture that was taken of he and his family after one of the family dinners. Sherlock and Molly were looking at eachother and smiling warmly. Laura was laying down her with head in Sherlock's lap, his fingers absently playing with her hair. Addison playing with the diamond rose on his mother's ring.

Sure, it was not the usual seated pose, but it fit them, and it was perfect.

John and Mary gave them two tickets for a cruise. While Molly wasn't happy about being so inaccessable from the children, he explained that they thought that it would be nice for them to share thier love with the sea.

Even Lestrade promised not to call Sherlock about a case during the cruise unless it was at least...a 12.

Addison gave Sherlock a small reptile...dismantled.

Molly and Laura had both solicited Violets help aquiring thier presents to Sherlock.

From Molly, he got an exquisite black onyx panther with icey blue eyes. She told him she'd seen one in a magazine and it suited him so well.

Then came Laura.

She approached her father, holding out a long box. Sherlock could see from the size and shape it was jewelry. Something he didn't really wear, except for his wedding band.

Laura looked at him as he looked at the box and deduced him quickly.

" The only thing you wear is your wedding ring. Why do you wear it? "  
"Its a symbol of who I am. Molly's husband, and my committment to her. "

"Ok. So this is the same. I had to get grandma to ask somebody to make this for you. Its who you are, too...and your committment to always coming home to your family. "

Duly intrigued, Sherlock took the box from his daughter, with a warm thank you. He slowly lifted the lid and peered at the object. He shook his head in wonderment and announced his daughter was a proper genius.

Inside the thick satin lay a gold chain. Hanging from the gold chain was a very finely designed bird.

It was a Phoenix.

The End

OK y'all... I DID have a big case for Sherlock and John to work on during this story, but decided not to put it in because it would make the story go off in too many directions and take away from it.

So, I hope you will all be happy that I have decided, instead of abandoning the idea for the case, I would make it into a sequel to One Small Thread.

So, the adventure will continue...

Hopefully I will get the first chapter up sometime tomorrow or this weekend, but no promises. I don't even have a title yet. LOL But I will put in the description that it is a sequel to this.

Hope you all enjoyed!


	41. PS

Hello... to those of you that didn't seem to like where the sequal was going, I have since started a re-write I hope is much more to your liking.


End file.
